Salvación y Condena
by Betzacosta
Summary: Bella es rescatada de un lugar sin esperanzas y le brindan lo que siempre le fue negado. ¿Fue salvada o simplemente condenada a otro infierno? ¿Cuánto puedes sacrificar a fin de conservar lo que nunca habías tenido?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, disculpen por la tardanza. Aquí les subo el fic como me han pedido. Gracias por recordar la historia y porque les guste tanto :)

* * *

><p>Bella caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la salida del aeropuerto y miró alrededor deseando estar en cualquier parte en lugar de allí. Había abandonado esa ciudad dos años atrás y se había acostumbrado a no pensar en ella como su hogar y ahora que estaba allí sentía el corazón a punto de desgarrarse, gritándole que huyera, que se volteara y tomara el mismo avión de regreso al único lugar que identificaba como refugio seguro. Solo que sabía que no podía hacerlo. Miró hacia los lados cuando pasó por el área de espera y un atisbo de sonrisa se reflejó su rostro cuando vio el cabello oscuro y puntiagudo de su amiga que estaba de puntillas buscado detallar a todos los transeúntes para encontrarla.<p>

—¡Alice! —Gritó cuando estaba más cerca, maniobrando con la pesada maleta y le sonrió cuando la miró fijamente.

—¡Bella! —Chilló ella con voz estridente y salió corriendo empujando a tres personas en el proceso. Cuando llegó a su lado, se le tiró encima y le agradeció al cielo no haberse caído de bruces por el golpe, con el cual tuvo que alejarse dos pasos. Isabella la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y consiguiendo con esto borrar por algunos segundos el frío que se había instalado en su alma.

—¿Has venido sola? —Le susurró sin soltarla, tensa y ansiosa por su respuesta mientras miraba alrededor deteniéndose por algunos instantes en las personas que poblaban el salón, ya sea esperando a pasajeros que aún no habían arribado o abrazando a sus seres amados que ya habían llegado. Esa visión le hizo sentir ligeramente enferma hasta que percibió que su amiga asentía, haciéndola experimentar una pequeña sensación de alivio y causando que la abrazada con más firmeza. Eran pocos los momentos en que podía dejar de actuar su papel autoimpuesto y mostrar sus sentimientos, así que lo aprovechó.

—Te extrañe tanto… — confesó Alice abrazándola más fuerte y Bella asintió tragando grueso. Llevaba ya dos años en Massachusetts y en dos meses sería el acto de colación de grado de su Maestría en Lenguas Romances. Había ganado una beca para el Doctorado en la Harvard por su promedio y aunque por un segundo había dudado en aceptarla, ahora lo veía como su nueva salvación, su boleto de salida de esa ciudad y su mejor excusa para mantenerse lejos de él.

Unos minutos después se soltaron por fin. Alice le sonrió ampliamente y acarició su mejilla. Bella le devolvió el gesto al notar los ojos azules y cariñosos un poco humedecidos de su amiga.

—La verdad es que has sido una mujer muy injusta —le informó Alice y ella asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé.

—Podrías haber venido en navidad, en vacaciones. ¡Por Dios, Bella! Necesito hablar con mi amiga en vivo, no solamente por Skype o por Messenger…

—Tienes razón, soy una muy mala amiga… —respondió respirando hondo para calmar la opresión de su pecho. Ella misma se había reprochado lo mismo cientos de veces, pero sobre todo dos semanas atrás, cuando su amiga la había contactado llorando por un desengaño amoroso e Isabella solo pudo hablarle para calmarla. Nada de abrazos, nada de caricias, nada de noche de chicas juntas. Aunque había ansiado estar a su lado, sabía que no podía hacerlo por muchas razones. Alice negó con la cabeza antes de tomar la manilla de su maleta y empezar a rodarla para salir del aeropuerto.

—Pensé que Esme y Carlisle vendrían a buscarme —murmuró Bella. Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Están todos revolucionados con la boda así que se les hizo imposible. Tía Esme estaba con la planificadora terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de la odisea que será ese evento y tío Carlisle fue a la Empresa porque tenía una reunión con Edward y los demás accionistas, sabrá Dios para qué ya que tiene más de un año jubilado.

Bella asintió y tragó un poco ruidosamente mientras salían por fin del aeropuerto. Inmediatamente le golpeó el frío de Seattle, sabía que el mes de septiembre las temperaturas no eran tan bajas, tal vez estuvieran en los quince grados centígrados pero Massachusetts era mucho más cálido que ese sitio. Caminó hacia el _Volkswagen_ amarillo de Alice y sonrió mientras la ayudaba a guardar el equipaje.

— ¿Qué? —Explotó Alice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados—. Respeta a mi querido bebé —dijo acariciando la carrocería de su vehículo que ya tenía dos años con ella y que Bella había ayudado a escoger después de regresar de la Universidad_._ Le sorprendía que todavía su amiga lo tuviera, pero es que se había enamorado de él solo al verlo por primera vez, ella se había burlado de que le gustaba únicamente porque le hacía sentir grande, ya que la realidad era que la pelinegra solo llegaba a uno cincuenta de estatura, pero se había callado cuando Alice empezó a enrojecer. Eso siempre significaba problemas.

—Tengo todo mi respeto a tu bebé, cariño. Es solo que…

—¡Ni una palabra, Bella! —. Ella hizo una seña en su boca como si se hubiese puesto un candado y se montó en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Por qué no estás con Esme? — Preguntó unos segundos después.

—¿Cómo? — Inquirió Alice confundida.

—Con Esme y la planificadora… Pensé que te gustaban todas esas cosas. —Alice respiró profundamente y arrancó el vehículo.

—¿Además de desear buscarte en el aeropuerto? —Preguntó cuando estaban saliendo del estacionamiento. Bella asintió—. Odio a la novia…

En unos días serán familia… — dijo palideciendo ligeramente y mirando hacia el frente del vehículo. Por un segundo… solo un segundo había olvidado todo, pero como lo había comprobado en los últimos dos años, algunas cosas eran imposibles de dejar atrás.

—Eso no hace que la quiera, ¿sabes? —Continuó Alice—, pienso que mi primo pudo haberlo hecho mucho mejor, ¡por Dios! La chica me asquea de todo lo que se babea a su alrededor, es… exasperante.

Isabella meneo la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, volteó hacia la ventanilla para que su amiga no la descubriera y trató de concentrarse en el paisaje que corría rápidamente debido a la velocidad que llevaba el vehículo. No lo consiguió.

—De verdad deberías hablar con tu hermano… — le ordenó Alice. En respuesta ella se estremeció y se perdió por unos instantes en sus pensamientos, considerando el posible resultado calamitoso de semejante conversación.

— ¿Y cómo está Edward? —Preguntó eludiendo tema.

—Bien, normal, es como si no pasara nada, lo cual me hace sentir más nerviosa. Debería importarle, debería… No lo sé…

—¿Salir corriendo y saltando de felicidad por toda la cuadra? — Cuestionó Bella mirándola fijamente. Alice la observó por un segundo y asintió efusivamente.

—Eso es lo que esperaría que estuviera haciendo, ¡por Dios!

Bella le golpeó con suavidad un hombro y volvió su cara a la ventanilla, al paisaje. No estaba preparada para pensar en la supuesta alegría que debería estar derrochando y mucho menos para volver a verlo, aunque la opción le fue arrebatada cuando su madre, o la que ella siempre consideraría así, le había llamado unas semanas atrás para informarle de la boda. Había sido muy enfática en ese punto cuando trató por todos los medios de zafarse de esa obligación, por último le dijo: _"No me importa que se acabe el mundo, pierdas la materia o la maestría, es el matrimonio de tu hermano y tú eres miembro de ésta familia. Te necesito aquí"_. Ahora estaba allí, cumpliendo su deber al ser miembro de esa familia y una parte de sí misma estaba más perdida que nunca, negándose a lo que iba a suceder y preguntándose cómo iba a hacerlo. Suspiró hondo de nuevo y se mordió la uña del dedo meñique como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Escúpelo —espetó Alice y Bella la miró confundida, después se dio cuenta que estaba mordiendo su uña y se maldijo a la vez que bajaba la mano rápidamente.

—No es nada… —susurró insultándose de nuevo por su ansiedad—, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba este sitio… y a ti.

Alice sonrió ampliamente y empezó a contarle sobre su vida, por fin había dejado a James una semana atrás y Bella sonrió agradeciendo ese hecho. El muy bastardo la había engañado con una pelirroja y su amiga no se merecía ese trato. Ella asentía cuando era debido y hacia que la escuchaba pero al paso de los minutos su concentración se perdió completamente, abocada al hecho de preguntarse que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas habría conocido igual a su mejor amiga. Alice la había querido y aceptado desde que la conoció casi ocho años atrás, y Bella había quedado maravillada con ella; era tan entusiasta, cariñosa y libre que le hacía añorar esos rasgos, le hacía querer que fueran más parecidas y así poder ser… feliz. Todavía le sorprendía que se hubiesen vuelto tan amigas ya que nunca había tenido una, aunque claro, las circunstancias ayudaron. Esa era una de las cosas que le dolían cuando miraba en retrospectiva todo lo que había sucedido. Antes había sido tan libre con su mejor amiga, capaz de confesarle muchas cosas, reír con ella, soñar con la igualdad y la felicidad; ahora se sentía tan perdida, triste y desesperada que ni siquiera el amor que le profesaba era suficiente para apaciguar sus deseos de alejarla; Alice estaba muy cerca de eso, muy unida a su entorno para poder volver a relajarse con ella alguna vez.

Sin embargo agradecía al cielo haberla conocido, querido y que le hubiera enseñado lo que significaba tener una amiga. ¿Se habrían conocido si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas? Seguramente no. Nada habría sido igual si Edward no hubiese tropezado con ella ese día.

_Nueve años atrás._

_Isabella caminaba por el pasillo del colegio ensimismada leyendo Crimen y Castigo de Dostoievsky cuando sintió que alguien tropezaba contra su hombro causando que tirara su mochila y su libro. Normal. Ella era considerada una marginada social y generalmente los populares y los imbéciles la molestaban por diversión, no le importaba, tanto esfuerzo luchando para que nada le importara estaba dando buenos resultados._

_Se arrodilló a buscar sus cosas sin siquiera ver quién era esa vez, si la imbécil de Jessica o el pendejo de Eric, todos eran iguales y se preguntó por un segundo si Raskolnikov los consideraría como inútiles y querría matarlos. Inmediatamente sintió vergüenza por tener pensamientos mezquinos y empezó a recoger sus cosas._

—_Lo siento. _—_Escuchó que alguien le decía. Quedó paralizada por un segundo cuando notó que se habían arrodillado a su lado para ayudarla a recoger sus cuadernos, lápices y se tensó al pensar que el desconocido viera también la tela ensangrentada que había guardado esa mañana._

—_No importa _—_dijo rápidamente y empezó a recoger todo apresuradamente._

—_No estaba prestando atención _—_siguió el muchacho_—_, de verdad… lo siento._

_En ese momento tomó el último cuaderno y se levantó. Recordó el libro pero cuando iba a buscarlo notó que el chico ya lo tenía en sus manos. Frunció el ceño ya que nunca lo había visto antes, era mucho más alto que ella, le llegaba a los hombros, aunque a sus quince años era más pequeña que muchos a su alrededor, tenía su cabello marrón oscuro cobrizo y unos ojos verdes que parecían amables aunque lo más seguro es que en realidad no lo fueran. Ya la amabilidad en la mirada de la gente no la engañaba, había aprendido eso ocho años atrás en su primera casa de acogida. La anciana que el Estado había escogido la miró con cariño mientras estaban los del gobierno, pero cuando estos se fueron le había hecho pasar hambre por dos días como bienvenida. Pasaron tres meses antes que se dieran cuenta que no la alimentaba bien y le sacaran de allí, aunque lamentablemente ese no fue el peor hogar al que la habían enviado._

_El chico le sonrió ligeramente en un gesto de confianza y Bella se preguntó si ahora los nuevos también iban a molestarla. Se volteó y empezó a caminar ignorándolo completamente y sintió unos pasos rápidos detrás de los suyos._

—_¡Espera! _—_Le gritó y ella apretando sus manos se volteó bajando la mirada, hacía tiempo también que no peleaba ni miraba a nadie desafiante, esa era una lección que había aprendido muy bien_—._ Creo que esto te pertenece._

_Bella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la copia de Crimen y Castigo que le había prestado la bibliotecóloga. _

—_Gracias _—_susurró recuperando el libro, si lo hubiese perdido la Señora Turner no le habría prestado otro más y solo le quedaría su realidad, lo cual de verdad le aterrorizaba._

—_Es un libro bastante fuerte para alguien tan joven, mis padres no me permiten leerlo y tengo dieciséis años _—_dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente._

_Bella frunció el ceño ante eso e hizo un asemejo de sonrisa preguntándose qué se sentiría tener unos padres que se preocuparan por ti. Los suyos no lo hicieron, nunca supo ni siquiera el nombre de su padre y su madre la abandonó cuando tenía siete años en una iglesia prometiéndole que iba a comprar la cena y jamás había regresado. Al principio se consoló pensando en que no la había dejado, sino tal vez se había perdido o muerto. Ahora ya no creía en eso._

—_Pues yo si puedo leerlo _—_dijo encogiéndose de hombros y empezó a caminar de nuevo dejando al chico de nuevo solo._

— _¡Hey! _—_La llamó_—._ ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina del Director? Estoy perdido…_

_Bella__ asintió y le indicó donde se encontraba deseando que se alejara ya antes de que llegaran los demás estudiantes y la sorprendieran hablando con él. Tal vez, Dios no quisiera, Jessica empezaría a burlarse y a gritarle que nadie la quería y por eso sus padres la habían abandonado, frente al chico. No quería pasar de nuevo por eso. Cuando tenía doce años lo hizo frente a Mike Newton y todos a su alrededor se rieron, ella había llorado por muchas horas en el baño._

—_Gracias __—__dijo el chico dando un paso para alejarse__—__, mi nombre es __Edward__, ¿cuál es el tuyo?_

—_Bella__—__susurró y él asintió sonriendo más ampliamente._

—_Es un placer conocerte, disculpa de nuevo haberte tropezado y… creo que me gustará este instituto…_

_Lo observó confundida hasta que cruzó por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director, se volteó y le deseó suerte ya que si de algo estaba segura es que al contrario de Edward, odiaba ese instituto y estaba desesperada por cumplir dieciocho años para salir de allí._

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! —Rezongó Alice y ella parpadeó mirándola asombrada—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿En Júpiter? —Ella se sonrojó y asintió ligeramente.

—Peor… en la secundaria. —Alice frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—No era en eso lo que pensabas, lo sé… —Ambas se observaron por unos segundos y Bella sonrió ligeramente buscando demostrarle que estaba bien —. Eres libre, amiga, desde hace casi nueve años lo eres…

—Lo sé –respondió observando hacia el frente y descubriendo que ya estaban estacionadas en su destino, frente a la casa.

—Bueno…, ya llegamos. —La miró con expresión seria—. El revuelo es mayor que cuando nos graduamos. Mucho… mucho peor…

Bella sonrió ampliamente comenzando su actuación y salió del carro con más entusiasmo del que podría sentir alguna vez.

—Por supuesto que lo es… ¡Su único hijo se casa!

—¡Claro que no! –Gritaron desde la puerta de entrada de la casa a unos pasos de ellas y miró asombrada hacia la figura de Esme que caminaba hacia ellas apresuradamente —. ¡Bella, preciosa! —Exclamó unos segundos después y la escuchó sorber como si estuviera llorando.

—No llores, mamá —le pidió y acarició su mejilla suavemente apartándose y viendo sus ojos brillantes y emocionados.

—Es que… te he extrañado tanto…

Esme era casi de su estatura, tal vez un poco más alta que ella que medía un metro setenta; su cabello era castaño claro y su mirada azul cielo, ya estaba en los finales de los cuarenta aunque solo podía verle unas cuantas arruguitas por sus ojos y sus labios; era sumamente hermosa y una de las primeras personas verdaderamente amables que conoció en su vida, lo que sin duda le aseguró su amor incondicional. Sonrió ampliamente motivada por eso y la abrazó tan fuerte cuando llegó a su lado que escuchó como emitía un pequeño gemido de protesta.

Cuando se separó la observó detalladamente, su cabello enrollado en un moño bajo, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos más profundas ya que sonreía así llorara. Se le humedecieron los ojos y la abrazó de nuevo. Por ella y nada más que por ella era por lo que se encontraba en ese sitio, en esa ciudad que ya no sentía como suya, dispuesta a someterse a una tortura, a un infierno; por sus constantes ruegos, sus ansias de que la acompañara y porque se lo debía ya que luchó por tenerla, fue la primera persona que le hizo sentir protegida y la primera que la quiso. Era la necesidad de mantener esa sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus labios y en su mirada lo que causaba que Bella estuviera a punto de destrozarse a sí misma.

—Y nada de que es nuestro único hijo, Bella. ¡Tú también lo eres! —Le reclamó.

Asintió tragándose el nudo en su garganta, y parpadeando fuera sus lágrimas caminó hacia el maletero para sacar sus cosas. Unos segundos después, Cathy, la muchacha de servicio, apareció y le arrebató las maletas.

—Ven, tenemos demasiado de que hablar —pidió Esme y Bella asintió caminando abrazada junto con Alice.

Llegaron hasta la amplia sala de la casa y Esme la sentó en un sofá mostaza que era completamente nuevo, ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

—¿Cómo te va en Boston? ¿Cuándo regresas? Estás tan hermosa… —le susurró atropelladamente unos segundos después y Bella sonrió en respuesta. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba más largo que nunca, llegándole a mitad de su cintura, ahora lo llevaba siempre suelto y lacio, con un pequeño flequillo hacia un lado, con ello ocultaba ligeramente sus ojos marrones y el rubor de sus mejillas que el clima templado causaba, aunque era tan blanca que cualquier clima hacia que esa parte de su anatomía explotara en color.

—Muy bien. En dos meses es el acto de graduación de la Maestría —le informó y bajando la mirada optó por soltar la bomba de sus planes futuros—, además gané una beca para el Doctorado en lenguas romances…

—¡Isabella! —Explotó Esme interrumpiéndola—, por Dios, ¡no puedes quedarte allá toda la vida! Mi hijo me abandona, no puedes hacerlo tú también…

—Y si eso no es manipulación, no sé qué lo será… —Ambas se voltearon para encontrar a Edward mirándolas fijamente.

El corazón de Bella retumbó en su pecho y lo insultó inmediatamente llamándolo "_traidor"_. Tenía dos años que no lo veía, pero aún así todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante su presencia, revelándole que seguía siendo igual de ilógica e imbécil que antes. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba un poco más corto pero igual de alborotado, estaba usando un traje negro con corbata gris que remarcaba ligeramente su cuerpo; al parecer en ese tiempo que no lo veía había hecho ejercicio ya que lo veía más grande y formado que antes; sus ojos verdes eran tan atrayentes como antaño; la mandíbula cuadrada y los labios que le habían erizado la piel tantas veces le parecieron más provocativos que nunca.

"_Dios, eres tan hermoso",_ pensó apretando las manos contra su regazo y mirándolo mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente tratando de ahogar el dolor que su sola presencia había causado, el anhelo había sido tan fuerte esa vez que literalmente tuvo que controlarse para no doblarse y gemir angustiada. No había querido volver, de verdad no lo había deseado…, y ahora, lo había hecho y para nada más que esto… _"Solamente para ver cómo te casas…"_

—¡Edward! — Gritó Esme acusatoriamente y se levantó a abrazarlo fuertemente —. No estoy manipulándola, es solo que te me irás y yo quedaré sola… —Él rió divertido y Bella se asombro de la forma en cómo su interior se calentó por ese sonido. Siempre le había gustado que riera y mucho más cuando era ella quien lo causaba... hacía ya una vida atrás.

—Ya que no vivo aquí desde que volví de la universidad y todo será completamente igual que antes…, no entiendo a qué te refieres. —Esme sonrió ligeramente y lo miró pícaramente.

—No será igual, dentro de cuatro días serás un hombre casado. Bella —la llamó con su mano y ella se levantó lentamente caminando hacia ellos buscando disimular la forma en cómo su cuerpo temblaba y se volvía cada vez más débil—, serán cuatro días completos y ocupados. Tendremos la cena de ensayo mañana en la noche, la despedida de soltero y soltera la noche siguiente. El día antes de la boda, todos nos iremos a la finca de la familia Denaly donde se oficiará la ceremonia y tendremos un almuerzo familiar, y el domingo será la boda, en la pequeña capilla de la finca. Un sitio completamente adorable.

Bella asintió un poco mareada por toda esa información y observó a Alice que la miraba como si deseara que la mataran ahora. Eso causo que casi sonriera y lo hubiera hecho si la opresión en su pecho no hubiese sido tan atroz.

—Tanya quiere que formes parte del cortejo. Que seas dama, incluso deseaba que fueras la madrina, pero Kate, su hermana, no lo permitió — informó Alice burlonamente.

—¿Dama? —Bella casi se atraganta con la palabra. ¿No solo tendría que soportarlo, sino también ser partícipe de ello?

—¡Sí! — Confirmó Esme emocionada y ella palideció mientras sentía el sudor frio corriendo por su espalda—, como tenía tus medidas el vestido está casi listo, solo falta los ajustes que haya que hacerle y… Creo que estás más delgada —anunció con voz horrorizada y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Bella sonrió ante la preocupación de su madre porque comiera, desde que llegó allí había sido así. Asintió tratando de quitarle importancia aunque sabía que era cierto, siempre había sido de contextura delgada, pero en los últimos dos años había adelgazado aún más y la verdad no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Giró la cabeza y trató de ignorar la forma en cómo los ojos de Edward recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo para confirmar lo que su madre había dicho.

—Estoy bien —dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que cambiaran el tema—. No te preocupes tanto por mí. —Esme la miró completamente seria y a Bella se le acrecentó el nudo en su garganta.

—No digas eso, mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti, desde hace casi nueve años lo es…

Ella asintió y observó a Edward quien la miraba fijamente. Un segundo después bajó la mirada y suspiró hondo. Dios… ¿Cómo hubiese sido posible no amarlo después de todo lo que hizo por ella? ¿Después que la sacó de su infierno y la llevó a donde por fin fue aceptada?

_Ocho años y nueve meses atrás._

_Isabella sentía frío. Respiró superficialmente y se llevó una mano a la altura de sus costillas ya que ese simple movimiento le era terriblemente doloroso. Tocó esa parte con cuidado porque el roce le hacía gritar y sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. No quería llorar más pero el dolor, el frío y la desesperanza se mezclaron y evitaban que no pudiera hacerlo._

_Caminó unos pasos más y dando la batalla por vencida se sentó en la esquina de la calle sin importarle donde se encontraba y que tal vez la estuvieran buscando. Se estremeció al pensar que él la consiguiera, porque ya no podría aguantar otro castigo, una parte de su ser le reprochó haber huido, sabía que iba a ser peor, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que si hacía lo que Caius quería podría dormir unas horas y se había esforzado mucho tiempo por mantenerlo feliz, para que no la tomara con ella, pero no pudo controlar lo que sucedió horas atrás._

_La esposa de Caius, Adelaide, había salido a beber y Bella supo que ese no iba a ser un buen día. Cuando Adelaide estaba todo era más sencillo, Caius no se acercaba, no golpeaba, no gritaba, o solo se lo hacía a ella, pero cuando no lo estaba…, se estremeció de nuevo en respuesta._

_Él había empezado con peticiones normales, "Hazme la cena, arregla eso", también prodigando los insultos regulares: "Muévete que no sirves para nada, no vales, eres una porquería", lo normal. Bella solo deseaba que pasaran las horas para poder esconderse en su cuarto y rezaba porque Adelaide llegara. Esa era una buena casa, una de las mejores en las que había estado, pero solo cuando la mujer estaba. _

_Cuando por fin se hizo la noche, ella fue a esconderse a su cuerpo y rezó que se durmiera de una vez, ni siquiera intentó empezar a leer Doctor Zhivago, que era el que le había prestado la bibliotecóloga ya que estaban en sus meses de lectura rusa, no quería llamar la atención ni demostrar que estaba allí. A veces era más fácil ser invisible._

_Pero él la había encontrado. No fue lo suficientemente invisible. Y él había querido… Bella tembló y lloró más fuerte a la vez que sentía que sus pies también le dolían y sangraban ya que había salido sin zapatos. Si no se hubiese defendido no la habría golpeado pero lo más seguro es que la hubiese violado y eso habría sido peor, de los golpes se sanaba, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero de eso… era imposible. Se escapó después de darle una patada en su entrepierna que le hizo caer arrodillado un segundo antes de que la fuera a golpear de nuevo con la correa y salió corriendo. _

_Ahora no tenía a dónde ir, qué hacer, estaba descalza, adolorida, destrozada ¡y había dejado a Doctor Zhivago en su cuarto! Así que no tenía para donde escaparse y solo podía llorar, sentir dolor y no sabía qué hacer._

_Pasó sentada en ese sitio por muchos minutos, una parte de ella deseaba que llegara la policía y otra le hacía maldecir esa idea ya que la llevarían de nuevo a esa casa o a otra donde hubieran personas con miradas amables pero que en realidad eran crueles… todos eran crueles. Escuchaba los carros pasar por la calle pero nadie se detenía, tal vez quien la viera pensaría que era una vagabunda. Eso era lo que parecía._

— _¿Bella? __—__Oyó que alguien decía pero no pudo quitarse las manos de su cara ya que estaba paralizada. "_Dios mío… Me encontró… me encontró…"_, pensó desesperada __—.__ ¿Bella? __—__ Volvieron a preguntar y sintió que la tocaban, se encogió y trató de alejarse pero su propia debilidad la detuvo_—_. ¡Por Dios! ¿Bella?_

_Le quitaron las manos de su cara por fin y ella levantó los ojos asustada y empezó a sollozar cuando vio quién la había encontrado. El único chico que no se burlaba de ella en el colegio y que incluso en esos tres meses la había defendido._

—_¿Edward? _—_Preguntó en un susurró y empezó a llorar de nuevo._

—_¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?! _—_Escuchó que él gritaba pero ya empezaba a estar un poco mareada, su boca le sabía a cobre y su labio seguía sangrando sin importar las horas que hubiesen pasado._

— _¡Dios! _—_Percibió la voz de una mujer gritar _—._ ¿Qué te pasó, mi niña? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es ella?_

—_Estudia conmigo _—_dijo Edward y ella cerró los ojos por un segundo._

—_¿Quién le hizo esto? _—_Oyó la voz de un hombre distinta a la de Edward_—_. ¡Dios, hay que llamar a la policía! Buscar a sus padres…_

— _¡No! _—_Gritó ella por fin, agarrando a Edward de su camisa y mirándolo fijamente_—_. No… por favor… _—_Trató de levantarse, alejarse de ellos, seguir huyendo pero él lo evito._

—_Bella… ¡por Dios, está toda golpeada! –Exclamó al verla por fin ya que en el movimiento salió completamente a la luz de la calle. Escuchó que la mujer jadeaba y el otro hombre maldecía._

—_No me hagas regresar allí, Edward… por favor no permitas que me regresen allí… Él me violara… lo hará… _—_rogó completamente desesperada. Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia..._

Bella levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos azules de Edward observándola fijamente. En ese momento supo que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo, cómo la encontró allí y cómo cumplió con lo que le había pedido.

Había pasado unos días en el hospital y la familia Cullen estuvo con ella todo el tiempo; Esme, Carlisle y él, apoyándola y muy pendientes de ella como si tuviera que importarles, como si la quisieran. Cuando le dieron de alta creyó que le iban a llevar de nuevo a ese sitio y pensó en huir, pero cuando estaba vistiéndose para alejarse para siempre fue sorprendida por Esme que había entrado en el cuarto. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer empezó a llorar y eso hizo que el corazón de Bella se quebrara, así que la escuchó cuando le contó que Caius estaba preso por lo que hizo y la observó con más que esperanza cuando le pidió que fuera con ellos, que querían ser su familia.

Es por eso por lo que se volvió una Cullen, miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Seattle, consiguió un hogar y unas personas que la querían y gran parte de ello fue gracias a ese hombre que la miraba fijamente y que ahora se iba a casar con otra mujer. Sintió los brazos de Esme rodearla y la abrazó con fuerza, por la espalda notó que Alice la abrazaba a su vez pero no pudo dejar de mirar a Edward, quien no se movía, solo estaba allí frente a ella, envolviéndola como generalmente hacía. Unos segundos después su madre soltó a Alice y le sonrió acariciando su cara.

—Te tengo aquí de nuevo. No puedes dejarme sola tanto tiempo —le pidió. Bella sonrió y asintió lentamente, aun sabiendo que eso nunca podría ser, apretó su mano y respiró hondo para no empezar a llorar.

—Tía, ¿qué tal te fue con la reunión?

—Tienes que ver la decoración final… —anunció emocionada—. Tanya quedo enamorada de la mezcla de colores y la tela de los manteles.

—¿En serio? Quiero verlo… ¿Vienes Bells? — Le preguntó e inconscientemente arrugó la cara por la idea de ver los preparativos de ese matrimonio. Alice rió y Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Deja a Bella con Edward, ya sabes que no le gustan esas cosas. —Alice asintió y tomando la mano de Esme salieron de la habitación dejándolos a ellos solos.

Bella miró a Edward fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, estirando ligeramente la cabeza para verlo ya que le llegaba por su barbilla, él debía haber pasado el metro ochenta de estatura.

—Así que tú y Tanya… —dijo por fin unos segundos después buscando desesperadamente algo que decirle y escogiendo la peor opción posible.

— Sí —contestó mirándola con frialdad, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a esa mirada ya que a partir de ahora sería siempre así, pero igual le dolía notarla. Bella asintió y respiró hondo para tratar de calmar el nudo que se estaba formando dentro de su estómago, el anhelo y el dolor se volvían más fuertes y quemaban.

—Imagino que es hermosa —inquirió sin poder dejar de mirarlo, era enfermizo, como cuando algo te hace daño pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Eso era lo que se sentía mirarlo y estar a su lado.

—Lo es —confirmó Edward—, y está perdidamente enamorada de mí.

—Sí —contestó sonriendo forzadamente, buscando entereza donde solo había tristeza y resignación, caminó hacia una mesa de madera oscura y se apoyó ya que sentía que sus piernas la traicionaban—, así me han dicho.

—¿Qué pensabas, Bella? ¿Qué esperaría toda la vida a que dejaras de huir de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían así que los cerró por un segundo.

—¿Acaso no creías que me iba a cansar eventualmente?

—Sí —respondió mirándolo fijamente—, la verdad contaba con eso. —Él apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea y vio como comprimía las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Pues obtuviste tu deseo, entonces — dijo y se volteó para salir del salón dejándola completamente sola.

Ella asintió como si él aún estuviera allí y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a su lado sintiendo que las fuerzas se le acababan. Su mente repetía una y otra vez un único pensamiento haciendo que temblara ligeramente: _"Sí, lo obtuve"._

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Ocho años y ocho meses atrás.<em>

_Bella estaba sentada en el suelo en la parte trasera de su escuela, con su espalda pegada en la pared, un jugo de fresas a un lado y un paquete de galletas en el otro. Ahora no tenía la necesidad de almorzar solo con eso, su vida había cambiado de alguna forma pero los hábitos eran tan difíciles de perder como lo era confiar en que algo de eso de verdad estaba sucediendo, que ella se lo merecía o que esos ojos amables no iban a volverse despiadados._

_Oficialmente tenía dos semanas viviendo con los Cullen, por un momento creyó que no lo haría ya que la trabajadora de Servicios Sociales había cuestionado esa petición diciendo que ya le habían asignado una casa con una familia que había sido estudiada a fondo (todas las familias anteriores también lo habían sido). No le había sorprendido eso, fue más bien como si se lo esperara, si has pasado toda tu vida estrellada… ¿Cómo crees que de un día a otro te vas a volver alguien con estrella?_

_Lo que si le sorprendió fue Esme Cullen, había luchado e incluso gritado para tenerla, eso le hacía sentir extraña, nadie jamás había querido cuidarla, y encontrar que una extraña podía batallar tanto para mantenerla en su vida… era ilógico. Ahora sin saber muy bien cómo, había entrado en la vida de los Cullen, en una casa gigante ubicada en el centro de la ciudad que tenía hasta piscina, además de personas que se encargaban de la limpieza de la misma. Se había sentido fuera de lugar viviendo en un sitio donde no tendría que hacer nada; ni atender, cuidar a niños o limpiar, en un sitio propiedad de personas con bastantes recursos económicos. La habían llevado a una habitación completamente equipada lo cual le asombró incluso más, no comprendía cómo en quince días habían logrado comprar todo, por primera vez en su vida tenía cosas nuevas: una cama, sabanas, televisor, una computadora portátil, Ipod, teléfono móvil, y muchísimas cosas más._

_Se había sentido avergonzada por todo lo que le estaban dando e incluso más cuando al día siguiente la señora Esme la llevó al centro comercial para comprarle ropa. Aunque imaginaba que eso iba a suceder, Caius había quemado toda su ropa después que se escapó de ese sitio y mientras se decidía donde la iban a enviar había estado usando un par de conjuntos que Esme le había llevado al hospital antes que le dieran de alta._

_Había supuesto que le iba a comprar unas pocas cosas, generalmente tenía escasa ropa y la mayoría debía lavarla continuamente para usarlas, por lo que se extrañó cuando la empezó a llevar de tienda en tienda, adquiriendo más objetos de los que había visto en su vida, desde ropa interior hasta accesorios. Pasaron todo el fin de semana y las tardes de los tres días siguientes en varios centros comerciales y a la final Bella creyó que no había nada que haya dejado de comprar._

_Ella quería quejarse, decirle que no se molestara más pero desde pequeña había sido adiestrada a no hablar, no criticar o estar en desacuerdo con sus cuidadores por lo que se dejó llevar, le permitió convertirla en una especie de maniquí y que le compraran lo que quisieran. En el último día, sin embargo, entraron a comprar de nuevo todos los implementos de estudio que Caius había quemado, los que no habían estado en su casillero e hizo lo impensable, observó la copia del Dr. Zhivago y mirando a Esme directamente le pidió que le comprara uno para devolverla a la Biblioteca porque la que le habían prestado había quedado en su antigua casa. Inmediatamente se arrepintió y bajó la cabeza por haber hablado, cuando tenía ocho años había aprendido que nunca debía hacer eso ya que después de pedir un dulce recibió una cachetada; había actuado como una estúpida que no terminaba de entender e inmediatamente había salido de la librería sin ver a Esme y evitar un golpe. Pero ella se lo había comprado. _

_Cuando llegaron a casa y Bella empezó a desempacar las cosas antes de cenar observó las dos copias de Dr. Zhivago en una bolsa, se quedó paralizada por unos segundos y después lloró, literalmente se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar. No supo porqué lo había hecho, o porqué todavía al recordarlo surgía un nudo en su garganta, quizás la razón fuera que eso de verdad estaba sucediendo, así ella no lo quisiera creer por miedo a que desapareciera._

—_Así que aquí estas. __—__Bella levantó su mirada y encontró a Edward enfrente sonriendo ampliamente, le devolvió la sonrisa titubeante por un segundo y después lo vio sentarse a su lado con una coca cola y lo que parecían ser cuatro pedazos de pizza y dos manzanas_—_. Tenía más de diez minutos buscándote, el comedor tiene su uso y sus beneficios, ¿no lo sabías?_

_Ella suspiró y le enseñó su jugo y su galleta lo cual causó que él rodara los ojos; después dejó el plato en el suelo y sacando unas servilletas de su bolsillo le ofreció una rodaja de pizza en una servilleta. Bella lo observó confundida _

—_Tengo mi galleta _—_le dijo en un susurro. Observó como él fruncía el ceño ligeramente y unos segundos después ya que el chico se negaba a dejar de ofrecerle la comida bufó sonoramente, dejó la galleta encima de su bolso y tomó la pizza._

—_Gracias _—_dijo Edward antes de tomar una pieza para sí mismo. Ella frunció el ceño en respuesta y apoyando la cabeza en la pared le dio un mordisco a la pizza y empezaron a comer en completo silencio._

_Dos rodajas de pizza después y con la manzana en su bolso, ambos seguían en silencio mirando hacia la calle._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Bella por fin. _

_Sabía que él estaba un año adelantado a ella y que tenía su grupo de amigos, pero generalmente pasaba tiempo a su lado, sobretodo en la hora de la comida. En la casa la dejaba tranquila, aunque a veces cuando estaba sentada en la sala viendo televisión él se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, igual que allí, sin decir nada solo viendo cualquier cosa que ella eligiera y después se iba. Le estresaba, aunque ese era su estado natural, así en esa casa tuviera muchas cosas no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y eso era algo con lo que nunca había vivido y no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para hablarles de nada, además que no creía que les importaría. Por lo que en las cenas (que eran siempre en familia y sentados en una gran mesa) se concentraba en la comida y en escuchar a Carlisle hablar de su empresa, a Esme de su día y a Edward haciendo comentarios jocosos sobre la escuela o cualquier cosa. Una parte de ella quería participar y a veces se tenía que recordar que era una intrusa y sus comentarios no serían bien recibidos._

—_Me gusta comer contigo _—_le respondió por fin y lo miró con el ceño aún más fruncido. ¿Cómo le iba a gustar comer con alguien que ni siquiera le hablaba? Abrió la boca para hacer su pregunta en voz alta pero él la interrumpió_—_. ¿Qué hay sobre la literatura rusa? _—_Cuestionó mirando su copia de Zhivago y causó que Bella sonriera ligeramente, más de lo que había hecho en semanas o tal vez meses._

—_Tengo una fijación con los escritores rusos _—_respondió burlándose y después se sonrojó por lo que había dicho, hundió su cabeza casi hasta rozar su pecho y se mordió el labio por bajar la guardia un segundo. Escuchó que él suspiraba hondo. _

—_¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de la lectura? _—_Preguntó con tono cauteloso._

_Ella miró a la calle de nuevo y después cerró los ojos por un momento, pensó en no responder pero él había sido tan bueno que la verdad no le importaba si después se burlaba; así que al final lo hizo:_

—_Me transporta a otro mundo, uno donde hay otros problemas más importantes. Éste _—_señaló a su copia de Dr. Zhivago_—_ me lleva a conocer a un Yuri que ama a dos mujeres, Tonia su mejor amiga y la que siempre estuvo enamorada de él y Larissa, una chica pobre que se dejó engatusar por el amante de su madre y después cuando se rehusó a seguir la relación, él la violó y… _—_lo miró por unos segundos_—._ Me gustaría tener la fuerza de Larissa, aparecerme en una fiesta y tratar de matar a quien me hizo daño; ser lo suficientemente ingenua para escoger casarme con la cabeza y no con el corazón y ser tan valiente como para jamás renegar de mi pasado. Yo… _—_Se mordió el labio fuertemente y negó con la cabeza tragando grueso._

—_Sigue _—_le pidió él sonriendo._

—_Te estoy aburriendo, no es algo que un chico de dieciséis años encuentre entretenido _—_se burló y él sonrió ampliamente encogiéndose de hombros, quedando después ambos en silencio por un tiempo más._

—_Dentro de dos semanas conocerás a mis primos, Alice y Emmett. Alice tiene tu edad _—_le informó y ella lo miró fijamente sintiéndose confundida y ligeramente asustada, una parte de su ser seguía temiendo no ser aceptada y que por fin los Cullen se dieran cuenta que no pertenecía allí_—_. Vendrán a vivir aquí, tío Eugene va a ser el representante legal de la Empresa de mi papá…_

_Ella dejó de mirarlo y casi de respirar, involuntariamente apretó sus manos en puños y frunció el ceño. Quizás irían a vivir en la casa de Edward y ya no tendrían espacio para albergar una adolescente… _

—_Bella _—_le llamó. Ella dejó de pensar cuando lo sintió casi a su lado y con una de sus manos sobre la suya, metiendo un dedo por el puño y buscando que lo relajara, no supo cómo pero unos segundos después lo logró y todo su ser lo hizo en el proceso_—_, estás a salvo y en casa _—_le susurró y aunque no levantó la cabeza sabía que la estaba mirando así que asintió lentamente, de alguna forma creyendo esas palabras._

_En ese momento sonó el timbre y lo escuchó refunfuñar en voz baja._

—_Tengo clases _—_anunció un segundo después_—_. No te vayas sin mí, amante rusa. Te llevare a casa_—._ Ella asintió de nuevo y se levantó ya que también tenía clases._

_._

_Varias horas después Edward y ella llegaron a la casa y cuando se dirigía a su cuarto escuchó que Esme la llamaba. Entró en el salón donde estaba el sistema de televisión que parecía de verdad una especie de cine y la encontró sentada en el sofá color crema frente a éste._

—_Dime, Esme _—_le preguntó en voz baja y con la mirada un poco cabizbaja._

—_Estaba preguntándome si ya habías terminado de leer Dr. Zhivago…_

_Bella levantó la cabeza y asintió cautelosamente, la verdad lo estaba leyendo por segunda vez, el final era demasiado triste pero toda la historia le había encantado. Esme sonrió tan ampliamente que una parte de su corazón se contrajo, nunca había visto tanta confianza y calidez en ese gesto._

—_Entonces quería ver si deseabas acompañarme a ver su versión cinematográfica. _—_Le señaló un puesto en el sofá y ella lo hizo precavidamente, no podía evitarlo, era como había sido acostumbrada._

—_Gracias _—_susurró Bella sonriéndole de vuelta por un segundo y sintiéndose emocionada por la expectativa de ver la película._

—_Lo que sea para ti, cariño _—_respondió Esme acariciando su cabello y aunque Bella se tensó en respuesta le permitió hacerlo y también se permitió a sí misma sentir lo que era que le dieran cariño._

— _¿Ya comenzó? _—_Preguntó Edward entrando en ese momento al salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una taza llena de palomitas de maíz en sus manos._

—_No empezaríamos sin ti _—_dijo Esme acariciando por última vez su cabello y levantándose a colocar el DVD._

_Edward se sentó a su lado y le ofreció palomitas, de nuevo sin retirarse hasta que ella tomara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, de verdad adoraba ese dulce aunque nada más lo hubiera comido unas pocas veces. Bella lo observó por un segundo preguntándose si había organizado todo después del almuerzo cuando ella le contó del libro._

—_Vamos a ver si vale la pena… _—_dijo él juguetonamente y ella se mordió el labio inferior y giró su cabeza hacia la pantalla cuando escuchó que la música empezaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sentada entre ellos dos y que por primera vez no se sentía incómoda._

Bella se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad junto a Alice y a toda su familia en su tortura particular. Bueno, el primer día de su tortura particular, en la noche sería la cena de ensayo pero Esme había decidido que tenían que tener un almuerzo familiar para que ella los conociera a todos antes del evento. Así que ahora estaban allí esperando que la novia y sus padres llegaran, y eso era un logro bastante grande ya que debían estar todos muy ajetreados por la cena.

Sentados a su lado estaban Eugene y su esposa Margaret que conversaban amenamente con Carlisle y Esme. Los observó furtivamente y le sorprendió de nuevo el parecido entre Esme y Eugene, por supuesto tenía que haberlos porque eran hermanos, pero lucían más bien como gemelos; mismo color de cabello, tonalidad de piel y de ojos; aunque poseían gustos distintos en parejas, Margarite era blanca, con ojos miel y cabello negro; en cambio Carlisle, era extremadamente blanco, de cabello rubio y ojos de marrón miel. Años atrás se había preguntado de dónde había salido el cabello castaño rojizo de Edward, pero eso fue hasta que conoció a su abuelo materno, que era de donde había surgido esa parte de su herencia.

Él estaba parado en la pared más alejada y hablaba con Emmett, el hermano de Alice; se veía muy guapo con su camisa gris y pantalón negro y la miraba cada dos minutos, lo cual le hacía sentir ligeramente nerviosa y evitaba que lo observara como deseaba aunque supiera que no debía hacerlo.

—Esto es increíble… — murmuró Alice y ella volteó hacia su amiga.

— ¿Qué?

—Nos tienen esperando desde hace más de quince minutos… —refunfuñó rodando los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Hoy es la cena de ensayo y esto es un invento de Esme… —empezó a tratar de explicar pero la pelinegra le detuvo.

—Deja de justificarlos que ni los conoces —dijo mirándola con determinación—, todos tenemos obligaciones y… Mira, ya vienen llegando.

Bella se quedó un segundo estática mirando a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando que la mujer fuera horrible al mismo tiempo que ansiaba que fuera hermosa. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y apretando las manos en puños se volteó hacia la puerta y respiró hondo para calmarse porque la chica era completamente hermosa, no, no solo eso, era… algo parecido a una diosa y le hacía querer gritar gracias y maldiciones al mismo tiempo. Era rubia, por supuesto, aunque con reflejos casi rosados en su cabello, tenía los ojos verdes, nariz perfilada, un cuerpo de modelo y casi tan alta como Edward, quien se acercó a donde estaba y la abrazó por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en su cuello como saludo. Ese gesto no debería hacerle daño, se había entrenado por dos años para que no le hiriera, ¿por qué entonces lo hacía?

La chica lo miraba con adoración y se pegó a él como si fuera una lapa, abrazándolo y sonriéndole como si fuera un Dios. Una parte de ella no podía refutar esa parte… "_¡Contrólate, Bella!"_, se gritó y apretó más los puños hasta clavarse las uñas y por fin lograr hacerlo.

Todos empezaron a saludarse amigablemente y Bella le sonrió a los señores mayores que acompañaban a la chica, los padres de Tanya evidentemente. La mujer era pelinegra y muy hermosa, aunque se veía que era una belleza fabricada en una clínica; el padre se veía elegante y distinguido, con su cabello ya gris y ojos marrones, aunque también parecía frio y con ojos carentes de bondad.

—Esta es mi otra hija, Isabella —presentó Carlisle y ella tragó grueso devolviendo el nudo en su garganta a su estómago y se forzó a dar un paso hasta llegar frente a ellos, parándose al lado de Esme y evitando con eso que él la tocara para presentarla.

—Por fin te conozco, Bella —dijo Tanya soltando a su prometido y saludándola con beso y abrazo. Ella se encontraba tan anonadada que no pudo siquiera responder el gesto, observó a Edward que la miraba fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos y allí reaccionó y la saludó efusivamente. Eso sí era algo que había aprendido en su vida, a llevar una máscara en vez de cara y no mostrar nada de lo que estaba dentro de su ser, y lo agradecía ya que era lo único que podía ayudarla a esa prueba.

—Un placer conocer a la novia de mi hermano. —Casi escupió las palabras y sintió más que vio como él se tensaba lejos de ella, pero no le importó, era suficiente con lo que estaba sintiendo y con lo que se estaba forzando a hacer para que le preocupara lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Igual para mí, Esme siempre está hablando de ti y Carlisle también; de tus logros, tu universidad, lo buena y maravillosa que eres. Eres muy querida —terminó y sonriendo fue a abrazar nuevamente a Edward, quien la estaba esperando. Bella quedó ligeramente anonada por esa declaración, pero antes de poder procesarla llegó un camarero para guiarlos a su mesa.

Mientras caminaba a su puesto se encontró pensando en que Tanya no había mencionado que Edward había hablado de ella, ¿le habría sido tan difícil para él que ni siquiera la nombraba? Por unos meses le fue casi imposible incluso pensar en él, en todo… ¿Le habría sucedido igual?

La mesa a donde los guiaron estaba frente a un gran ventanal y agradeció haber conseguido un puesto con el que podría ver a la calle, le serviría para escapar cuando todo fuera un poco más difícil, aunque no le iba a ayudar que a ellos los sentaron casi enfrente de ella.

—Entonces, primita… —murmuró Emmett que estaba a su lado jalándole ligeramente el cabello—. ¿Ya eres una snob? Edward se volvió uno en Harvard y yo quiero comprobar si vino en sus genes o si tiene que ver con la universidad. —Bella se carcajeó y miró inconscientemente a Edward que los observaba fijamente.

—Yo jamás sería una snob, Emmett —respondió cuando pudo salir de la prisión de la mirada de Edward, un poco más acelerada que antes—. Así que…

—Debe ser genético entonces –gruñó interrumpiéndola y Bella dejó de sonreír ligeramente—, y yo que no quería volverme uno… —dijo y después se carcajeo. Ella lo observó fijamente, y trató de sonreír cuando la empujó ligeramente para que se uniera a la broma. Emmett siempre había sido un buen chico y aunque nunca fue tan unida a él como con Alice y Edward igual lo quería y extrañaba, sobre todo porque era tan políticamente incorrecto y gracioso que la ayudaba a animarla en los momentos más oscuros. Aunque ésta vez no lo había conseguido.

Poco después llegó el camarero con la carta, eligieron los platos y empezaron a hablar de la boda, causando que Bella se retrajera un poco, aunque Alice y Emmett la mantenían ligeramente entretenida.

Diez minutos después, estaba mirando por la ventana y mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua observó a una mujer que iba pasando con un vestido amarillo, en ese momento pasó un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ella casi se ahoga con el agua. Inmediatamente se levantó causando que todos la miraran y asintiendo sin pronunciar palabra salió caminando de allí. No quería creerlo y tal vez sus ojos la habrían engañado, o por lo menos eso considero hasta que llegó a la puerta del restaurante y lo vio en la entrada.

— ¡Diego! —Medio gritó antes de salir hacia donde se encontraba y lanzársele encima sin importarle que estuviera en medio de la calle, en la entrada de un famoso restaurante y con Edward adentro. Escuchó que se reía y le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza, casi dándole una vuelta o lo habría hecho si hubiesen tenido espacio. Ella se soltó unos segundos después cuando recibió un poco de su fuerza y sonriendo le tomó su mano.

Él era mucho más alto que ella, delgado y con unos ojos grandes y azules como el cielo, bastante guapo de una manera algo extraña, sobre todo con sus labios gruesos y un poco rosados. Había sido su amigo desde que se había mudado a Massachusetts. En ese entonces él estaba terminando de estudiar su Doctorado de Lenguas Romance y ahora era profesor asistente en Harvard, lo cual era un logro bastante resaltante, sobre todo por lo joven que es, solo unos cuatro años más que ella que tenía veintidós años.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó sonriendo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

Diego sonrió ligeramente y subiendo la mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya la besó ligeramente. Al principio siempre se había sentido incomoda con esos contactos, tan caballerescos, fuera de moda y formales pero ya no lo hacía, esa era solo su forma de ser.

— ¿Crees que no iba a venir después de recibir un mensaje que debiste haber enviado antes siquiera de montarte en el avión?

Bella frunció el ceño y soltó el agarre de su mano recordando de nuevo a lo que se refería, su explosión emocional había hecho que olvidada ese hecho.

—No te pedí que vinieras —le susurró bajando la cabeza. Diego la guió hasta la entrada del restaurante y le tomó la barbilla para que lo observara.

— ¿Tu infierno personal? —Preguntó recitando parte del mensaje que le había escrito.

Bella arrugó la cara recordando que había pasado media hora con su vena dramática hasta el tope y que en ese momento decidió escribirle; solo trataba de desahogarse un poco, y Diego era el que más sabía de lo que sucedió dos años atrás, en quien más había confiado así no lo hubiese contado todo, ya que nunca lo había pronunciado ni siquiera una vez en voz alta, igual era la única persona que sabía algo de esa historia y en ese momento había necesitado que estuviera a su lado.

—Lo siento —susurró bajito—, no es así, es solo que él se va a casar y yo soy…

—Shhh —susurró colocando un dedo en sus labios y haciendo que lo mirara—. No pude evitar venir a ver tu condena y a ayudarte a superarla y no te lamentes, siempre he sido más que feliz ayudándote. —Bella lo observó con todo el agradecimiento que sentía y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Preguntó y después rodó los ojos ya que ella misma se lo había dicho en otro correo el día anterior. Él no le respondió y unos segundos después cuando se sintió preparada lo soltó y sonrió de forma sincera por primera vez en esos dos días—. Gracias.

Él le devolvió el gesto y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza bajándola ligeramente, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y con eso ella asintió, le tomó la mano y caminaron juntos hasta dentro del restaurante de nuevo. Cuando iban acercándose a la mesa, en vez de ver a los demás solo pudo mirar a Edward quien rotaba su mirada de sus caras a sus manos entrelazadas, en un momento de pánico trató de soltarse de Diego pero él apretó su agarre evitándolo. El primero que se levantó fue Carlisle, sonriendo ampliamente mirando lo mismo que estaba observando Edward. Esme sonrió a su vez, Alice la miraba suspicaz, a los demás ni los notó.

—Les presento a Diego —informó cuando llegó frente a la mesa con la boca un poco seca—, es un amigo de Massachusetts.

Todos lo saludaron efusivamente excepto Edward, que lo miró un poco retadoramente y estaba segura que apretó su mano con más fuerza de la normal. Bella frunció el ceño hacia eso y casi rueda los ojos por lo ilógico de la situación, el hombre estaba comprometido, su mujer se encontraba sentada a su lado y aún así se creía con derecho de retar a otro que estaba con una que jamás le pertenecerá. Se volteó hacia Diego considerando seriamente dejar a todos en el almuerzo e irse con él.

— ¿Ya almorzaste, Diego? Si no, por favor, acompáñanos… —pidió Esme.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió hacia él viendo como la opción de segundos atrás le había sido arrebatada y se acababa de ir volando en el cielo acompañada con pequeñas avecitas amarillas. Sonrió involuntariamente por ese pensamiento y observó como el camarero añadía una silla al lado de la de Alice, quien se movió para que Diego se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Eres compañero de estudio de Bella? —Preguntó esa vez Carlisle y ella notó sus ojos brillantes de la emoción por la expectativa, una pequeña parte de su ser sintió lastima por él, pero trató de matar ese sentimiento rápidamente mientras giraba a ver a Diego.

Éste sonrió viendo a Bella y haciéndole un guiño ligero con su nariz como si fuera de desagrado y ella rió en respuesta. En ese momento subió la mirada y encontró unos ojos brillantes y de un verde oscurecido, como sabía que se ponían cuando una emoción amenazaba con descontrolarlo, tragó grueso por ese pensamiento y apartó la mirada.

—No estudiamos juntos —pronunció con voz ligeramente ahogada y cuando miró a Carlisle y Esme volvió a sonreír, exigiéndole a su cara a volver a la máscara, recuperar su papel—, Diego terminó el Doctorado hace un año y ahora es profesor asistente…

—¿Y no hay normas de no confraternización? –Medio gruñó Edward y varias personas de la mesa se voltearon a verlo con expresión igualmente confundida, con la excepción de dos de ellos. Tanya lo miró y acarició su mejilla ligeramente, le susurró algo al oído pero él no dejaba de observar a Diego.

—Generalmente —contestó unos segundos después Diego quien no había apartado la mirada de Bella pareciendo totalmente relajado—, pero no creo que para profesores asistentes haya limitantes, sobre todo si somos… amigos, como bien lo dijo Bella. —A nadie le pasó desapercibido la pausa que había hecho después de "somos" y ella lo miró confundida sin entender bien qué pretendía.

— ¿Y qué materia dictas? —Preguntó Emmett un segundo después y ella suspiró agradecida por el cambio de conversación.

—Literatura comparativa.

—A Bella siempre le ha encantado leer –comentó Esme orgullosa— y me llevó a ese mundo también. Cada semana comprábamos un libro, lo comentábamos, después veíamos las películas, si existían. Mi hija es tan inteligente…

Bella sonrió ampliamente mirando a su madre y le guiñó un ojo recordando cómo después de ver Dr. Zhivago al día siguiente habían ido juntas a la librería y comprado dos copias de la Guerra y la Paz de Tolstoy; lo cual había causado que Edward se carcajeara y se burlara diciendo que de verdad tenía una fijación con la literatura rusa. Diego la miró pensativo.

—Siempre me había preguntado de dónde se te había ocurrido esa idea.

—De mi madre, por supuesto —respondió y suspiró aliviada cuando la madre de Tanya comentó sobre los pliegues de manteles que parecían de una época anterior y pudo dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Tienes que contarme muchas cosas — le amenazó Alice nada sutilmente. Bella asintió escuchando la risa ahogada de Diego entre ellas.

.

Una hora y media después Bella había vuelto a casa junto con Esme, Carlisle, con el carro de Edward escoltándolos. Alice y los demás se habían ido a su casa para empezar a arreglarse para la noche.

Esme no había dejado ir a Diego antes de prometerle que iría a cada evento de la boda así que habían quedado en que la iría a buscar para llegar juntos a la cena. Eso tenía una gran ventaja, le ayudaba a recabar fuerzas y a superar esa prueba, tal vez ese infierno sería más llevadero si él se encontraba a su lado.

Caminó hasta la cocina sintiendo que necesitaba un vaso de agua fría para relajarse un poco de la tensión que irradiaba constantemente en su cuerpo desde el momento en que piso Seattle. Ese día no había sido completamente horrible, aunque imaginaba que eso tenía que ver con la aparición de Diego, le hizo recuperar mínimamente un poco del control que había conseguido en Massachusetts; todo habría ido completamente bien si Edward no la hubiese mirado todo el tiempo de la manera en que lo hizo, y sin derecho, había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas y ¡se iba a casar!

Le sonrió a Lucía, la cocinera, cuando iba entrando a la cocina y la vio salir hasta la parte trasera, quizás a descansar. Tomó un vaso, lo llenó de agua de la nevera y después lo bebió sin respirar, sintiendo la opresión en la mitad de su cráneo pero sin permitir que eso la detuviera, hacía muchos años que tenía la teoría que eso lograba que los pensamientos caldeados se calmaran e incluso se borraran de su cabeza. Poseía tantos pensamientos y sentimientos de esa índole ocultos en su ser que con esa agua evitaba que salieran, quizás no funcionara pero que lo creyera era suficiente y le ayudaba.

Caminó hasta el mesón donde estaba el fregadero y enjuagó el vaso para dejarlo en el escurridor. Se quedó unos segundos allí mirando la llave y preguntándose de nuevo cómo iba a pasar esos cuatro días restantes incluso con la ayuda de Diego, cuando lo sintió. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser idiota y por haber estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, mientras miraba los brazos que la rodeaban y descansaban en el mesón a cada uno de sus lados, encerrándola.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos sintiendo como su calor y olor le traspasaban, la mezcla de almizcle y vainilla además de su olor masculino la envolvían igual que cuando lo había notado por primera vez. Colocó sus propias manos encima del mesón, a su lado, y las enrolló hasta volverlas puños, en ese momento notó como movía las suyas hasta encontrarlas. Él puso ambas manos sobre las de ella, metiendo sus dedos entre el puño y tratando de liberarlas.

Bella emitió un sonido parecido al jadeo y sollozo que se había escapado desde lo más profundo de su pecho al sentir de nuevo su roce, su mezcla de suavidad y dureza. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, permitiéndose soñar que se volteaba, que se relajaba, que levantaba la cabeza y dejaba que la besara, que…

—Diego… —escuchó que le susurraba con voz contenida y ella se estremeció con fuerza, saliendo de su ensoñación y todavía sintiendo que tomaba sus manos apretando un poco más fuerte.

—Tanya… —respondió con expresión ahogada y se removió para que la soltara pero él se acercó más, encerrándola aún más contra el mesón.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó y ella se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió que lo traspasaba con sus dientes. Sabía qué era lo que quería saber, esa pregunta que había quedado danzando entre ellos dos años atrás, cuando se alejó, pero ¿cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo le hablaba de todos sus miedos y de lo que le dolió saber que finalmente no había manera de vencer?

—Te vas a casar —susurró en vez y sintió como apretaba un poco más su agarre en respuesta—, no tienes derecho…

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —Le preguntó con voz furiosa interrumpiéndola y ella cerró los ojos rápidamente para no llorar. Pasaron unos segundos sin hablar, sentía su calidez, su furia y su dolor que solo podía ser eclipsado con el suyo propio. El anhelo volvió con más fuerza porque estaba tan cerca que le hacía recordar cosas que era mejor mantener olvidadas. Apretó sus labios para esconder un jadeo mitad dolor, mitad placer por su proximidad y lo sintió acercarse más a su cuerpo, casi dañándola con el filo del mesón—. En este momento te odio… —le susurró sobre su oído y Bella apretó más sus ojos y sus puños, sintiendo que se le desgarraba el corazón y que la bilis le llegaba a la garganta. Tragó devolviéndola, agradeciendo el ardor que experimento en su estómago porque le dio fuerzas para continuar y destruirlos a ambos. Asintió efusivamente.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz ligeramente rota sin abrir los ojos—, me alegra.

Sintió como pasaba su nariz por su cabello y se estremeció con fuerza por el roce. Un segundo después ya no veía el fregadero sino unos ojos verdes, tan oscuros y tan profundos que sabía que su última declaración había sido cierta. Instintivamente colocó sus manos en su pecho empujándolo ya que estaba completamente pegado a ella.

—Contéstame una pregunta —ordenó y ella negó tragando grueso, no podía ni quería hacer eso, no podría jamás responderle nada—, ¿cuándo te toca te estremeces así?

Bella lo miró fijamente, aturdida porque de todas las cosas que pudo decirle o preguntarle hubiera escogido esa, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra surgió de sus labios.

—¿Te toca como yo lo…?

—¡¿Edward?!

Ambos escucharon la voz de Esme desde tal vez la habitación del lado y él maldijo sonoramente mientras ella se estremecía asustada sintiendo el corazón en su garganta. La miró intensamente y con un dedo le acarició el labio inferior dejándolo completamente ardiente por donde pasaba.

—Como desearía odiarte… —susurró él y se apartó dos pasos antes que Esme entrara en la habitación.

—Tanya te está llamando –informó Esme sonriendo y completamente ajena a la tensión que se había instaurado en el cuarto—. Bella, ven a ver el vestido que escogí para ti esta noche, te vas a ver divina.

Edward salió de la cocina en ese momento y ella asintió todavía temblando y con el corazón revolucionado. Un segundo después consiguió la fuerza para seguir a Esme preguntándose si había por fin dado el segundo paso al infierno adentrándose de lleno a él o si por el contrario estaba empezando a ganar su redención.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p>

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p><em>Ocho años atrás…<em>

_Bella estaba sentada en la piscina de la casa con las botas del jean enrolladas hasta sus rodillas y los pies sobre el agua. Miraba el cielo oscuro de la noche y contaba las estrellas que había a su alrededor tratando de calmarse desesperadamente._

"Debería haber dicho que no…",_ pensó por enésima vez en el lapso de media hora y sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta de los pies. Para Alice eso había sido una buena idea, _"una maravillosa idea",_ le repitió una y otra vez, pero para Bella no era así. Si bien su vida ahora era un poco mejor no quería arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo porque el resultado podría ser completamente devastador._

_Suspiró hondo mientras se levantaba del suelo y secaba sus piernas con una toalla que había colocado a su lado. Se colocó las zapatillas blancas y caminó hacia la casa, específicamente al cuarto de Edward. Era jueves y lo más seguro es que no hubiese salido en una cita o con sus amigos y la verdad era que necesitaba su ayuda. Observó en su camino a Esme leyendo un libro y sonrió ampliamente pensando que el día anterior había terminado su copia de Ana Karenina y estaba ansiosa porque ella lo terminara y hablaran sobre ello. Quería atacar sin compasión a los hombres de esa historia y a la hipocresía reinante de la época. Subió a la segunda planta y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Edward alejando sus pensamientos sobre el __Conde Alekséi y__ esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó que daba el permiso para entrar a la habitación._

— _¿Te interrumpo? _—_Le preguntó dudosa mientras seguía parada en la puerta del cuarto._

—_No _—_dijo tranquilo y sonriéndole ligeramente_—_, solo estaba jugando un poco de Lara Croft. _—_Se encogió de hombros girando la silla del computador juguetonamente_—_. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Bella caminó dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, se sentó en la cama dando un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón._

—_Mike Newton –declaró en un susurro y escuchó que él se carcajeaba un segundo después_—_. ¡No es gracioso, Edward!_

—_Cierto… cierto… _—_dijo controlando la risa_—._ Se me había olvidado del baile que Alice tiene un mes pregonando alrededor_—_ agregó cuando pudo controlarse. Bella asintió._

—_Ya compramos el vestido, mañana iré a su casa a arreglarme pero… _—_Sintió que la cama se movía y supo que él se había acostado a su lado así no lo haya visto._

—_¿Pero, qué?_

_Bella se mordió el labio y exhaló con fuerza, no sabiendo si debía hablar o no. Tenía ya ocho meses en esa casa y había aprendido a ser un poco más abierta, a hablar y dar sus opiniones, pero a veces… los viejos demonios igual atacaban y le evitaban hacerlo._

—_Vamos, Bells, ¡escúpelo!_

—_Tengo miedo que me hagan una a la Carrie… _—_susurró su miedo sintiendo que se sonrojaba profundamente. Percibió que la cama se movía con fuerza y se levantó furiosa para mirarlo. Como sospechaba él tenía los labios apretados tratando de contener, tristemente, su carcajada y ella agarró una de sus almohadas y le golpeó con fuerza._

— _¡No es gracioso! _—_Le gritó de nuevo y salió de su cuarto sintiendo que todos sus miedos se unían ahogándola ligeramente y haciendo que deseara encerrarse en su habitación para siempre._

_Por supuesto desde que era una _"Cullen"_ y Alice Brandon había llegado a la ciudad muchas cosas habían cambiado y ya no podía simplemente encerrarse u ocultarse. Bella tenía una amiga y supuestamente pertenecía a una parte. No era ya la marginada social que siempre humillaban y maltrataban. Además debía aceptar que no solo Edward luchaba sus batallas sino Emmett también, quien una semana después de llegar le había pateado el culo a Eric por haber medio susurrado la palabra _"pordiosera"_ cuando iba pasando por su lado, y Alice había contenido eficientemente a Jessica y sus pullas nada sutiles._

_Pero eso no era nada para lo que iba a hacer ahora, por Dios, ¡iba a un baile de fin de curso, invitada por un miembro del equipo de futbol! Como si fuera una verdadera cenicienta o alguna cosa idiota como esa y lo cierto es que eso no les pasaba a las personas como ella. Así que es obvio que iba a temer que en vez de convertirse en princesa ganaría el premio de reina de la escuela únicamente para que cuando subiera al escenario a recibirlo la llenaran de sangre de cerdo. Y como era su suerte, la frustración y el dolor que experimentaría por eso únicamente le afectarían a ella, de ninguna forma se demostraría en olas de ira acompañado de una especie de brujería que mataría a los culpables e incendiaría todo el gimnasio. Tal vez su miedo viniera reflejado porque ese fin de semana tuvo una pijamada con Alice y vieron esa película. ¡Pero, hey!, su vida tenia los antecedentes así que podía ser posible… _

_Se burló ligeramente de eso y escuchó que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Alzó la mirada de la cama donde estaba acostada y se encontró frente a frente con Edward que la miraba con expresión seria. Ella se enrolló en posición fetal alejándose de él y lo escuchó caminar dentro de la habitación y sentarse a su lado._

—_Vamos, Carrie… digo… Bella… dijo burlonamente. Ella bufó y le lanzó otra almohada sin verlo._

—_Lárgate, Edward._

—_Bella… nadie te va a lanzar sangre de cochino… _—_informó en el tono más serio que pudo emitir, aunque ella escuchaba la diversión debajo de todo eso. Era extraño, nunca había prestado atención a esas cosas pero con Edward era muy fácil, lo más seguro es que fuera porque siempre estaba atormentándola y ya eran algo parecidos a amigos. Había llegado a apreciarlo profundamente, lo cual le aterraba, no era buena con eso de los sentimientos. Suspiró hondo y se volteó todavía acostada para que la viera._

—_Mike es un imbécil _—_susurró sin mirarlo._

— _¿Por qué aceptaste ir con él, entonces? _—_Preguntó interesado._

—_Porque me invitó _—_respondió recordando lo asombrada que había estado por ese hecho cuando sucedió dos semanas atrás_— _y Alice creyó que sería una buena idea, que me ayudaría a socializar y que todos alguna vez tenían que ir a un baile de fin de curso en una cita… que todos tenían que tener una cita alguna vez _—_concluyó recordando de nuevo esa conversación. _

—_Suena como Alice _—_respondió él ya sin diversión en su voz._

—_No, _"maravillosa idea"—_afirmó con voz parecida a Alice y lo escuchó reír. _

—_Mike me cae bien, ¿te hizo algo antes que yo llegara? _—_Preguntó con voz calmada. Eso siempre le sorprendía, a veces se veía que quería protegerla hasta de los que la molestaron en el pasado, era confusa tanto la acción como la sensación de ser cuidada y eso le sobrepasaba algunas veces._

—_No _—_respondió mordiéndose el labio. Mike pertenecía al grupo de "ignoremos a Bella", no hacía nada para perjudicarla pero tampoco la defendía, lo cual no había esperado tampoco ya que nadie jamás la había defendido y cuidado hasta que llegaron los Cullen._

— _¿Entonces? _—_Cuestionó Edward mirándola confuso._

—_Son los bailes lentos _—_confesó cerrando los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada._

— _¿Bailes lentos? _—_Preguntó dudoso. Bella asintió._

—_Con los bailes rápidos no tengo problemas, puedo saltar y dar vueltas pero los lentos…_

—_Mamá me dijo una vez que los bailes lentos demostraban confianza _—_anunció interrumpiéndola. Bella lo miró confundida_—_. Eso fue lo que me contó a los diez años cuando me enseñó bailar para un estúpido baile al que iba a llevar a Natasha, mi compañera fastidiosa de quinto grado. Ella o me gustaba porque siempre quería estarme besando… _—_Bella se mordió el labio para emitir una sonrisa tímida._

—_Todavía tienes compañeras así _—_le susurró recordando a las chicas que corrían a su lado cada vez que jugaba futbol o beisbol, había una competencia de las mujeres entre Edward y Emmett._

—_Sí, pero ahora sí me gusta que me besen. _—_Alzó las cejas sugestivamente y Bella negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios para no reír_—_. Puedes reír, ¿sabes? –Comentó unos segundos después mirándola fijamente. Ella palideció ligeramente y sus labios abandonaron cualquier signo de alegría. Lo miró y él estaba parpadeando mientras negaba con la cabeza._

— _¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar? _—_Preguntó como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido._

— _¿Puedes? _—_Pidió emocionada mientras se levantaba de la cama._

—_Vamos _—_le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el salón pequeño donde estaba el televisor y todos los artefactos electrónicos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Bella miró todo un poco asustada mientras él ponía algo de música._

_Empezó una tonada vieja y ahogó una risilla al escucharla, era obvio que había utilizado un CD de la colección de sus padres. Edward la miró divertido y encogiéndose de hombros caminó hacia ella hasta quedar enfrente._

—_¿Confianza? _—_Preguntó Bella en un tono ahogado mientras él tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre su hombro, la otra la envolvía con la suya. Después paso una mano en su espalda media y ella tragó grueso al sentir un estremecimiento extraño recorrerle todo su ser. Edward la miró confundido._

—_¿Tienes frio? _—_Le preguntó dudoso. Bella negó con la cabeza sonrojada por esa reacción ilógica y se quedó parada como si fuera una estatua al sentirlo rodearla_—_. ¿Confías en mí? _—_cuestionó y lo miró fijamente respirando por la boca. _

_Tragó grueso y pensó en todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que lo conoció e instintivamente respondió que _sí_, sin entender cómo por primera vez confiaba en algo en su vida. Por un segundo se aterrorizó más que nunca, pero lo controló ya que sabía que había sentido dolor confiara o no en una persona y a diferencia de los demás, Edward y su familia la habían salvado._

—_Creo que sí _—_susurró y se relajó permitiendo que él la moviera lentamente alrededor, dando a su vez unos pasos titubeantes. Pasó una hora enseñándole a mover los pies, a dejarse guiar y ella sonreía inconscientemente cuando la soltaba para darle vueltas alrededor del cuarto. _

_Después de varios pisotones y una media caída por parte de Bella, ambos se encontraban tirados en el mueble frente al televisor viendo una serie de televisión, con dos jugos y un paquete de galletas dulces. En ese momento la pareja protagonista estaba llegando de ir al cine y se besaban de despedida. Era su primera cita. Ella se tensó mirando la pantalla y jadeó horrorizada. Se había preocupado por el baile, la ropa, que le hicieran algo como a Carrie, pero no sobre eso. Nunca había besado a alguien… Dios… ¿Y si lo arruinaba?, lo cual era bastante probable… _

—_¿Y si me quiere besar? _—_Murmuró sintiendo casi pánico, sin poder mirar a Edward _—._ ¿Qué hago? _—_ Preguntó en voz ahogada. En ese momento volteó hacia él y se extrañó porque la miraba sin la diversión y tranquilidad que normalmente tenía._

—_No dejes que te bese _—_le dijo y se levantó del mueble saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla de nuevo._

_Ella lo observó ir confundida y tomó otra galleta dulce mientras asentía decidiendo que no iba a dejar que la besara. Tal vez lo mejor sería preguntarle a Alice para que le diera su opinión... Sí, eso es lo que haría._

Bella se colocó frente al espejo observando el hermoso vestido verde oscuro que su madre había escogido para ella y sonrió ligeramente. Llegaba hasta sus tobillos en una falda suelta, lo suficientemente largo para que se mostraran las sandalias con pedrerías de jade. Estaba completamente entallado a su cuerpo porque le habían hecho varios arreglos horas atrás para que le ajustara ya que efectivamente había adelgazado un poco; la parte de arriba era completamente cubierta hasta el cuello donde se cerraba el vestido en su nuca con tres botones pequeños. Lo sensual del traje recaía en que tanto sus hombros como su espalda estaban totalmente descubiertos, ya que era de corte corazón hasta el punto de separación de su espalda baja y su trasero, logrando con eso que esa parte de su anatomía se viera mucho más exuberante. Había sujetado su cabello con un moño bajo con flequillo para que se viera el detalle del vestido. Unos zarcillos color jade y una pulsera eran sus únicos accesorios.

—Sabía que te verías hermosa con ese vestido —susurró Esme entrando en ese momento en la habitación luciendo un hermoso conjunto azul eléctrico.

Bella sonrió volteándose frente al espejo para ver su espalda desnuda y sus ojos bajaron hasta encontrar una cicatriz ya emblanquecida en un lateral de la misma. Al llegar allí dejó de sonreír y miró ese punto como si estuviera ligeramente hipnotizada. Tenía varios años sin pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido en su niñez y cada vez que veía una cicatriz o marca de esos tiempos le causaba el mismo efecto. Sintió el abrazo de Esme alrededor de su cuerpo y como con una de sus manos le tapaba la cicatriz e inmediatamente cerró los ojos aliviada con la calidez y el amor que ese gesto le transmitía. Su madre. En todos los sentidos la consideraba así, aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos y no la hubiese parido; era una de las únicas personas a quien amaba incondicionalmente, y ese simple gesto le hizo recordar todas las veces que la había apoyado, cuidado y querido en antaño. Eso sirvió para obtener la fortaleza necesaria para superar el evento de esa noche.

—Hay otros vestidos además de éste, puedes cambiarte… —le propuso con la barbilla sobre su hombro y Bella negó con la cabeza tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Estoy bien —susurró bloqueando el recuerdo del hombre gigante y borracho que le había cortado. Suspiró hondo y se giró para ver a su madre—. De verdad —reafirmó y Esme asintió con los ojos ligeramente brillosos.

—¿Qué te pareció Tanya? —Le preguntó sentándose en la cama y cambiando de tema. Bella se dejó caer en la silla de juego a la peinadora mientras meditaba su respuesta para no revelar algo no deseado.

—Parece estar enamorada de Edward —dijo estúpidamente—, y se ve como si fuera una buena persona —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo. A veces le confundía esa dualidad de sentimientos que recorrían su interior y se recordaba una y otra vez que quien amaba de verdad quería la felicidad de esa persona, así no pudiera ser al lado suyo. Ella era un fiel ejemplo de ese precepto. Esme sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía provocando que volviera la atención a la conversación.

—Es hermosa y muy amable. Edward la conoció un año y medio atrás en una cita a ciegas. Yo lo organicé.

Bella dejó de sonreír ligeramente y observó un punto en la pared preparándose para escuchar algo no deseado, quizás confesiones de amor de Edward por parte de su madre o la aceptación de esa mujer como su esposa. Algo que ella misma había deseado una vez.

—En ese tiempo él estaba invadido de trabajo y no sé porqué no quería salir, ni siquiera hablaba con sus amigos. Estaba tan perdido… —Esme continuó con un tono lleno de tristeza—. Edward siempre ha callado todo, nunca se ha caracterizado por hablar de su vida sentimental pero imagino que alguien le rompió el corazón en ese entonces.

Bella tragó grueso y se forzó a mirar a su madre sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sabiéndose culpable de ese pecado.

—Así que al enterarme que Tanya volvía a la ciudad después de haber culminado su carrera de Administración en Oxford, planeé la cita para ver si lo animaba un poco. No fue fácil, se negó enfáticamente, después un día me llamó y me dijo que lo haría…

Bella cayó en cuenta de la fecha y su pecho se comprimió. "_Ese día… claro"_, pensó. "_Ese fue tu último intento, __Edward__ y gracias a Dios mi último rechazo…"_

—¿Y desde ese momento estuvieron juntos? —Preguntó con el alma en su garganta y el estómago revuelto.

"_Debe ser feliz…, debe ser feliz…", _se repetía como un mantra.

—Más o menos —respondió Esme titubeando—, Tanya lo tuvo un poco difícil pero hace cuatro meses él le propuso matrimonio y aquí nos encontramos.

—¿Y él la ama? —Preguntó antes de morderse la lengua. Se clavó dos uñas en su muslo haciéndose daño y miró a su madre sintiendo esperanza y terror a igual medida. Esme sonrió ligeramente, aunque por un segundo se vio un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

—No se casaría si no lo hiciese, ¿o sí?

Bella asintió aunque su corazón le gritaba otra cosa al recordar sus dos encuentros anteriores.

"_Oh, Edward…, ¿qué estás haciendo, amor?"_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndolas, lo cual agradeció ya que no sabía bien qué responder a esa pregunta y entró una chica que nunca había visto antes, una rubia vestida con un uniforme azul.

—El Señor Diego Bennett está esperando en la sala, Señora Cullen.

—Gracias, Amanda—le sonrió Esme y la chica se retiró un segundo después. Se levantó sin dejar de detallar el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de su madre—. ¿Y este Diego…? —Bella sonrió como respuesta, preguntándose por qué se había tardado tanto en el interrogatorio.

—Es un buen amigo… —dijo buscando su cartera.

—¿Y te trata bien? —Prosiguió curiosa al igual que preocupada. Bella asintió pensando en su amigo y en el consuelo que resultó encontrarlo en esa cafetería una semana después de llegar a Boston.

En ese entonces había estado tan sola, rota y perdida que por un segundo pensó que no lo conseguiría, que por fin moriría de dolor como tanto lo habían querido sus demonios de antaño. Pero entonces llegó él con la mirada más bondadosa que hubiese observado en su vida, se sentó a su lado y la miró preocupado y cariñoso, como si una simple mujer que acabara de ver fuera merecedora ya de su afecto. Y Bella había hecho lo impensable para sí misma en ese momento. Había vuelto a confiar en unos ojos amables sin siquiera dudar en la carencia de ese sentimiento, y había dejado entrar a Diego en su vida. Poderoso, hermoso, amable y… pacifico Diego.

—Es un perfecto caballero —le dijo por fin sin saber cómo más definirlo.

—Pues tendré que hablarle de la maravilla de mujer que está cortejando —anunció levantándose de la cama. Bella sonrió por ese término y tomó la cartera de mano que iba a llevar a ese evento.

—Por favor… déjame estar presente en esa conversación —se jugó con su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla con cuidado para no mancharla con sus labios carmesí, salió a saludar a Diego y a enfrentarse a su segunda prueba.

.

Llegaron al restaurante cuarenta minutos después. Según lo que le había contado su madre lo habían alquilado para ese evento y también contrataron un grupo de música para ambientar y bailar un rato. Ella suspiró hondo y antes de bajarse sintió la mano de Diego entrelazarse con la suya.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, aunque ese último gesto era un escudo más que otra cosa.

—Podemos irnos —prosiguió Diego—, llegar al aeropuerto en un par de horas, después que empaques toda tu ropa mientras ellos están en su pre fiesta y mañana todo sería solo un mal sueño. —Lo observó con los ojos brillosos y acercándose rápidamente le abrazó con fuerza como reacción a sus palabras.

—Gracias… —le susurró conmovida aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo, que se lo debía a Esme y al propio Edward decidió en ese momento, él merecía lo que no le había dado en el pasado, una especie de cierre de eso que tuvieron. Solo tenía que conseguir ser más valiente.

—Entonces seguiremos en tu infierno —concluyó él. Ella asintió pesadamente sin soltarlo.

—Solo faltan tres días… —respondió aunque no sabía si lo estaba convenciendo a él o a sí misma.

—Vidas se han destrozado con mucho menos que eso —dijo preocupado—. ¿Cuánto puede tardar en desgarrarse un alma?

Bella se apartó un poco y miró a Diego fijamente, acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo que la emoción le embargaba por esas palabras. Él tenía alma de poeta, corazón de ángel y labios de profeta…

—Yo soy un hueso duro de roer —le respondió sonriendo aunque su mirada se oscureció al recordar que hubo momentos en que sentía que la fuerza le abandonaba y que si tal vez hubiese durado un día más con Antonio su vida se hubiera apagado para siempre. Diego tomó su mano entrelazada y la besó ligeramente.

—Así lo espero.

Ambos se miraron y ella que sin ninguna razón aparente observó hacia fuera por la ventanilla y se le cayó el alma al suelo al ver a Edward mirando fijamente hacia su vehículo. Tenía puesto un traje gris con corbata roja y se veía muy apuesto con su cabello un poco alborotado y su mandíbula más cuadrada de lo normal, se notaba hasta en esa distancia que estaba apretando los dientes. Sintió que iba a traspasarla con la mirada y se estremeció en respuesta. Odiaba tener esa reacción.

"_Nunca conoceré a otro hombre como él…". _Una parte de sí misma se cuestionó por ser tan débil por hacer esa declaración mientras se apartaba de Diego y de la mirada de Edward para salir del vehículo. Ya Esme y Carlisle habían llegado y estaban en la entrada, se acercó a ellos, teniendo cuidado de tener a su madre y a Diego a sus lados e ignoró completamente la mirada quemadora de Edward mientras entraban, aunque igual sintió que estaba acabando con ella lentamente.

El local estaba hermosamente decorado. Las mesas estaban acomodadas en forma de L con manteles blancos y cerezas, flores inundaban alrededor y en un lateral estaba la banda tocando música de ambiente con un sonido bajo.

"_¿Qué tan snob debes ser para contratar una banda para eso y no usar simplemente una pista?",_ cuestionó aturdida mientras caminaba hacia dentro del local. Se encontró a Alice y Emmett en una de las mesas del fondo y sin siquiera preguntar se acomodó junto con Diego, no estaba dispuesta a que la sentaran donde el protocolo exigiría y quedar al lado de sus padres o, Dios jamás quisiera, al lado de su némesis.

Pasó parte de la velada riéndose por los chistes velados de Emmett sobre sexo, fiestas e idiotas y después todos se quedaron callados para escuchar a Carlisle y Eleazar, el padre de Tanya, dar los discursos por la bendición del matrimonio. Era muy emotivo ver como ellos felicitaban a los novios, hablaban de sus recuerdos de niñez y lo bueno que era que se hubiesen encontrado y unido. Pero para ella esa emoción solo se reflejaba en el dolor. Por un segundo se permitió fantasear que era ella en vez de Tanya la que estaba sentada a su lado, sonriendo y besando su mejilla cuando una frase fuera muy hermosa. Y sintió como su alma se hundía otro centímetro.

¿Quién hablaría de sus recuerdos de niñez? ¿Quién diría que había sido amada como lo estaba haciendo Eleazar con Tanya? ¿Quién confirmaría que ella era simplemente perfecta para su hijo, su pareja, su ideal reencarnado? Sintió los dedos calientes de Diego entre los suyos y cerró los ojos bloqueando sus pensamientos. Esa fantasía era completamente imposible, sobre todo con él, que se iba a casar con otra, que la iba a dejar atrás por fin, esa declaración le hizo más daño que todo lo anterior y apretó sus labios y el agarre de la mano de Diego para controlarse. Ella sabía más que pensar en esas cosas en ese momento, no podía seguir haciéndose daño, no cuando era tan importante que todos pensaran que se encontraba bien y feliz.

Comió con mucha dificultad porque muchas veces el nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar y terminó jugando con el contenido de los últimos tres platos, haciendo que masticaba e ignorando la mirada preocupada de Diego. Después de la comida y un poco más de conversación, la orquesta comenzó a entonar música bailable lenta y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sácame a bailar —le susurró a Diego y él sonriendo se levantó del asiento, se colocó a su lado y le hizo un gesto colocando una mano detrás de su espalda y ofreciendo la otra. Ella sonrió mientras se la otorgaba y salieron a la pista de baile.

Bailaron tres piezas y ya su alrededor se había llenado con varias parejas. En una esquina había visto a Edward con Tanya, Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Alice, y otros que ni conocía, imaginaba que formaban parte de la familia de la novia. Observó a Tanya y Edward por un segundo y se tragó un suspiro amargo, parecían dos actores de Hollywood, ella usaba un vestido rojo del mismo tono de su corbata, y se movían y se veían perfectos; ella le estaba hablando de algo y lo observó sonreírle coqueto mientras asentía. Se mordió el labio por esa escena y sintió como Diego le hacía presión en su espalda, así que se concentró de nuevo en él quien la veía confundido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó en una gran imitación de sonrisa.

—Me has sorprendido, te he visto bailar música movida, he bailado contigo también y jamás lo has hecho con tanta soltura… No digo que apestes en ello, solo... —Ella rió divertida y agarró con más fuerza su hombro.

—La música movida describe tu libertad. —La cual siempre había carecido por sus demonios que no la abandonaban—, la lenta se trata de confianza.

— ¿Confianza? —Preguntó él sonriendo—. ¿Quién te enseñó eso? —Bella se detuvo por un segundo por el dolor que le invadió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo escuché de alguien una vez…

"_De mi salvador… Mi condena… ¿Quién sabe?…"_

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó juguetón ignorando totalmente su conmoción emocional. Bella asintió solemnemente sin abrir sus ojos.

—Es un hecho comprobado…

—¿Intercambiamos? —Los interrumpieron. Escuchó la voz de Edward a su espalda y toda su piel se erizó mientras abría los ojos hacia Diego. Él se veía dudoso entre hacerlo o no pero ella asintió mínimamente permitiéndole soltarla mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y las manos le temblaban ante la expectativa y el terror de volver a bailar entre sus brazos.

—Por supuesto —susurró sonriendo amistosamente y dejó ir a Bella para tomar en brazos a Tanya. Ella quedó por un segundo paralizada mientras sentía que Edward colocaba una mano abierta cubriendo su espalda y tomaba la otra para enredarla en la suya y ponerla sobre su pecho.

—No —murmuró en forma de ruego tratando de sacar su mano de allí. Forcejeó sabiéndose perdedora y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el latido de su corazón sobre la palma. Inmediatamente buscó hacia los lados y agradeció que Diego se hubiera llevado a Tanya lejos de donde estaban y le conversaba animadamente causando que se concentrara solo en él, le agradeció en silencio a su amigo. Respiró hondo al notar su latido tan acelerado como suyo y al percibir la calidez de su piel sobre la ropa, eso era algo que siempre le había encantado de Edward, todo él irradiaba calidez, empezando con su cuerpo.

Ellos dos empezaron a bailar y Bella suspiró cuando la otra mano fue bajando y recorriendo cada parte de su espalda desnuda hasta llegar al borde de su vestido, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de él rozaban suavemente su frente. Su corazón estaba desbocado y su pecho se ahogaba de sentimientos encontrados y confusos.

"_Por favor no me sueltes…, por favor déjame ir…"_, le rogaba en silencio.

Dieron una vuelta despacio rozando cada parte de sus cuerpos y ella emitió un gemido bajo involuntario cuando en un punto él introdujo una de sus piernas entre sus muslos. Edward se estremeció en respuesta.

—Dios… — escuchó que susurraba entre su aliento.

Bella se tragó una especie de sonrisa y se permitió acariciar el hombro que estaba agarrando por el baile, disfrutar del calor que emitía su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón. Respiró hondo de nuevo a fin de llenarse de su esencia y su propio corazón latió alegre y con fuerza por tenerlo tan cerca.

"_Perdóname, no debería hacerlo… Lo sé…, pero no puedo evitarlo". _Le rogó en silencio sabiendo que finalmente ese acercamiento les haría incluso más daño.

—Siempre has querido marcarme como si te perteneciera —le recriminó recordando como en el baile de fin de año, mucho tiempo atrás, había interrumpido a Mike y tomado su sitio durante varias piezas, incluso se la llevó a casa evitando que lo besara. Ella no lo supo en ese entonces, pero ese día fue feliz. Él la miró fijamente y en respuesta se estremeció con fuerza al sentir la caricia de su mirada y de sus dedos sobre la espalda.

—Dios… lo que me hacen tus temblores —le susurró Edward pegándola más hasta que estuvieron extremidad contra extremidad. Así no se lo dijera ella podía sentirlo, contra su estomago, despierto y deseándola, y sintió pánico en respuesta.

—No lo hagas… —murmuró sintiéndose ligeramente desesperada y empezando a respirar aceleradamente, sin darse cuenta había perdido la compostura y acercado a él más de lo conveniente.

—Tú no lo amas —susurro en respuesta apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Aprendiste a leer la mente y los corazones de la gente en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto? —Le preguntó y se maldijo a sí misma por provocarlo.

—No, es que sé cómo te ves cuando amas… o por lo menos lo imaginé una vez —le respondió con voz tensa y ella trató de apartarse de él, pero en respuesta le apretó más fuerte y bajó unos centímetros más su mano por la espalda haciendo que casi rozara con su trasero. Bella cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro bajo.

— ¿Y tú la amas a ella, Edward? –Preguntó tratándose de apartar ligeramente, sin ningún éxito era como si no quisiera o pudiera soltarla, liberarla.

Él no le respondió nada y ella se tensó ligeramente, una parte de su ser quería que le dijera que no, pero la más importante, la que lo deseaba satisfecho con su vida deseaba que le dijera que sí, así le matara en el proceso. Pero el silencio se prolongó aún más entre ellos dejando clara la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste a enamorarte de alguien? —Preguntó por fin mientras una sensación de desasosiego invadía cada milímetro de su alma. Él debería ser feliz a pesar de todo, era la única forma en que ella soportaría el dolor de vivir sin estar a su lado. Subió la cabeza para mirarlo y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Él la miraba con furia contenida y un deje de dolor que le partió el corazón—. Yo quiero que seas feliz.

—Entonces no te hubieses ido —le respondió mirándola con furia apenas contenida—. Porque yo solo quería a una mujer y las demás para mí eran todas iguales. —Bella se apartó más y esa vez él la dejó, pero solo por un par de centímetros.

—No me digas eso, yo no soy nada… no soy nadie. Otra mujer es mucho mejor… —Trató de explicarle.

—Nunca fuiste capaz de ver la realidad, Bella —le interrumpió observándola con una profunda tristeza, causando que su alma se quebrara aún más, dado que nunca había deseado hacerle daño—, solo tus jodidos complejos, las ideas que esa maldita gente creó en ti en esos años que estuviste sin mí. Juro que los mataría…, si los tuviese al lado acabaría con ellos, empezando por la madre que te abandonó…

—Pues entonces ella es perfecta para ti —le interrumpió sintiendo que se ahogaba con cada palabra y temblando con fuerza—, sin traumas emocionales, enamorada y dispuesta a todo contigo. —Él la apretó con fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño.

—Y es por eso que me caso con ella, Bella. Porque no es una cobarde como tú.

—Por supuesto —susurró dolida y sintiendo que su alma se rompía, pensando en que no hacían falta tres días para destrozarla, solo unas pocas palabras de su parte.

—Así que no te atrevas a preguntarme si yo la amo —ordenó furioso—, perdiste ese derecho cuando me dejaste dos años atrás y me rechazaste cada vez que tuviste oportunidad.

Ella levantó la miraba y lo observó con los ojos húmedos, sintiendo que se quebraba, el corazón se le iba a explotar por la mezcla de dolor y rabia que la invadía, por la vida, por lo injusto de toda esa situación y por él. De repente le llenó la necesidad de rendirse, de acabar con todo, ya no podría aguantar más, era demasiado, una presión que la ahogaba y la verdad era que no estaba lista para ese reto; había pensado que al pasar por todo el infierno que sufrió años atrás iba a estar preparada para esto pero ahora descubría que no podía hacerlo.

—Yo… — empezó decidida a hablar por fin.

—¿Edward?— Los interrumpieron y ella se tensó al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, trató desesperada de apartarse de su agarre, de no mostrar que estaban más cerca de lo que el decoro exigiría—. Me permites bailar con mi hija, tengo años sin disfrutar de ese placer.

Bella respiró hondo al sentir como él se apartaba, tratando desesperadamente de buscar una forma de que no la dejara sola, de evitar bailar con Carlisle, pero sin conseguir ninguna excusa coherente o justificativa, salvo la necesidad imperativa y aparentemente ilógica de no estar cerca de él y no permitir que la tocara. Observó a Edward alejándose guiando a Esme y se mordió el labio un poco perdida cuando se quedó en el medio de la pista de baile con su nueva pareja. Sintió un brazo envolver su cintura delicada, cariñosa y castamente y por un momento creyó que vomitaría. O que se desmayaría. Pero no hubo nada eso, nada que pudiera evitar que él colocara su otra mano envolviendo la suya y la comenzara a guiar por la pista. Cada roce la hacía sentir físicamente peor, aunque no lo entendiera, no comprendía esa necesidad física de apartarlo, sabía el porqué, pero no lo comprendía. Bailó mucho más torpemente y miró hacia el frente tratando de evitar el contacto visual, sintiendo que todo su ser se le comprimía y literalmente dolía, aunque con un dolor distinto al que experimentaba cuando veía y estaba cerca de Edward, un dolor más visceral y devastador.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —escuchó la voz de Carlisle, pero la sintió lejana, como si estuviera hundida debajo del agua y le hablaran desde arriba

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo bailaron al ritmo de la música.

—Yo solo quiero que mis hijos sean felices — continuó por fin y ella tragó grueso a la vez que asentía sintiendo que sus ojos le escocían—. Te lo dije hace dos años…

—Lo sé —respondió interrumpiéndolo aún sin mirarlo—, lo recuerdo, Carlisle.

—Quisiera que me llamaras papá, con Esme lo haces…

"_Sí… pero Esme no me destrozó, no me quitó lo que había soñado. No me envío al infierno…"_

—Lo sé —susurró en vez, sin conseguir mirarlo o alejar el impulso de apartarlo.

—Tenía razón, Bells —Insistió con voz ligeramente esperanzada, aunque eso no le sorprendió porque ya una vez le había dicho que Edward la olvidaría rápidamente. Todavía estaba preguntándose si esa predicción había sido cierta—. Míralo, se va a casar, es feliz y esto es a causa tuya, no destrozaste la familia al continuar con eso. Estamos todos juntos, cariño. Como yo lo deseaba…

—Es cierto —le interrumpió con voz compungida y el corazón pesado mientras se apartaba de él. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más sintiendo que la tocaba.

Lo miró por fin y volvió a sentir la pulsada de rabia y dolor que experimentaba al tenerlo cerca, esa era la razón por la cual no se le había acercado desde que llegó, y dejó de considerar Seattle como su hogar, esa y la aversión a su toque. Racionalmente entendía lo que él quería decir, pero no lograba aceptarlo completamente ya que ella no era feliz, no se había conformado y esa boda amenazaba con destruirla. Lo observó dejando por primera vez que saliera todo el dolor y la tristeza que le embargaba y Carlisle se apartó un corto paso, impactado por su expresión.

—Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y sé que quieres nuestra felicidad —contestó con el corazón martillando contra su pecho—, pero igualmente algunas veces deseo que Caius hubiese culminado conmigo esa noche; que ustedes nunca me hubieran encontrado en esa esquina o que nunca hubieses venido a Seattle.

Él la miró con tanto dolor que sintió su cuerpo retorcerse en respuesta y se alejó respirando aceleradamente. Al dar varios pasos se encontró en los brazos de Diego. Ella lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que perdía el control que tanto había buscado mantener y colocó una mano en la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Sácame de aquí… por favor… —le rogó en voz baja.

Él asintió rodeando su cintura y llevándola hacia la salida más cercana. Bella solo pudo cerrar los ojos tratando de trasladarse mentalmente a su lugar predilecto, su momento de felicidad absoluta, _en un balcón mirando las estrellas._

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Siete años atrás.<em>

_Bella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Alice y reía estruendosamente al ver a Emmett tratando de bajarle los pantalones a Mike, quien se encontraba tan colorado que ni siquiera la falta de iluminación evitaba que se notara._

—_Vamos, Mike, Bells está loca por ver lo que ocultas, y estoy muy seguro que no se lo has enseñado –dijo burlonamente Emmett luchando con él. Bella se carcajeó de nuevo y volteó a ver a Alice que se acaba de tirar en el suelo agarrando su estomago con fuerza como si fuera a explotar._

—_¡Suéltame! ¡Jodida madre! _—_Gritó Mike mientras le trataba de hacer una llave para tirarlo al suelo agarrando una de sus piernas con sus dos manos. Emmett se volteó tan rápido que ella se mareó por el movimiento y un segundo después Mike estaba en el suelo con el codo del pelinegro en su estómago y el pantalón medio bajado._

—_¡Enséñalo! _—_Gritó empezando a bajar su calzoncillo._

—_¡Puto, Emmett! _—_Empezó a gritar éste removiéndose furiosamente y en ese momento ya Alice estaba dando gritos debido al dolor que le causaba reírse con tanta fuerza._

—_Bueno, ya sabemos que eres rubio natural _—_se burló Emmett mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba la cara con una mano para ahorrarle la vergüenza a Mike_—_. Oh diablos… _—_continuó y allí ella abrió los ojos horrorizada para encontrarse que él estaba tirado en el suelo y se sobaba su mandíbula, la cual seguramente había sido golpeada por Mike._

—_¡Jódete!_—_Grito Mike levantándose y alejándose mitad furioso y mitad divertido. Claro, que lo último se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que tenía mezclado con su sangre._

—_¡Bells!_—_Exclamó Emmett con toda la intensión que Mike le escuchara mientras se levantaba del suelo_—_. ¡No te perdiste de nada… grande…!_

_Alice rió más fuerte y Bella negó con la cabeza completamente sonrojada mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Mike que ya estaba bebiendo una cerveza con Ben y los demás, aunque bufaba también se reía mientras apuntaba a Emmett amenazante._

—_¡No estarás en el puto Stanford para siempre! _—_Le gritó Mike con tono intimidante._

— _¡Ni tú en la UCLA! _—_Se burló Emmett_—_, ¡que ya sabemos que fue la escogida por su tono de cabello!_

—_Cabrón._

—_¡Pene pequeño! _—_le insultó Emmett y Mike salió a tirársele encima pero Edward en ese momento lo contuvo con una mano en su hombro, dándole otra cerveza mientras le señalaba a Lauren y a otras cuatro chicas._

_Bella se volteó hacia Alice quien había dejado de reír y la estaba mirando con algo parecido a nostalgia. Ese sentimiento a su vez la estaba ahogando con tanta intensidad que sentía su corazón pesado dentro de su pecho, dejó de sonreír asintiendo con entendimiento._

—_¡Qué no quiero caras largas! _—_Explotó Emmett cargando a Alice, sorprendentemente rápido, aunque nada más había que comparar los cuarenta y cinco kilos de Alice con los ciento cinco de Emmett para entenderlo; y empezó a darle vueltas alrededor._

—_¡Demonios, Emmett! _—_Gritó mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo. Bella los miró sonriendo hasta que percibió unos brazos envolviendo su cintura y cargándola. Gritó y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al notar unos dedos cálidos rozando su piel._

—_¡Edward! _—_Jadeó asombrada cuando la colocó en una posición parecida a la de Alice y caminaba hacia la piscina_—_. ¡No! _—g_ritó con fuerza un segundo antes de golpear el agua y empezar a nadar hacia la superficie con dificultad ya que él la atrapaba para que siguiera hundida en el fondo._

_Cuando por fin a fuerza de patear y golpear logró su libertad y llenó de aire sus pulmones, se volteó hacia donde él estaba y se le lanzó encima para aporrearlo y hundirlo, causando que ambos rieran divertidos, jugando. Unos minutos después, en un pequeño descanso se miraron y ambos quedaron paralizados en el agua, flotando. Ella dejó de sonreír y se apartó ligeramente mordiéndose el labio a la vez que se volteaba para descubrir que Alice había sido también tirada al agua por Emmett que estaba a su lado._

—_Olvídalo… Bella _—_jadeó su amiga con dificultad_—_. Ya quiero que se vayan…_

_Bella sonrió con tristeza y nadó lejos de ellos dando unas cuantas brazadas. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si no se hubiera apegado a ellos, si no los hubiera amado, sabía que ese día llegaría y ahora se encontraba sintiendo dolor y tristeza por eso, aún sabiendo que era natural que todos fueran a la universidad. Ella misma lo haría el año siguiente, había elegido _Cornell_, Carlisle la ayudó a escoger su mejor opción, aunque estaría muy lejos de Edward que acudiría a Harvard. Al principio pensó que iban a ir a Universidades locales, incluso a la misma, pero Carlisle había dicho que no, que necesitaban estudiar aparte de la familia y aprender lo más que pudieran, sobre todo en el caso de Edward que después empezaría en la Empresa familiar de telecomunicaciones._

_Salió a la superficie unos segundos después cuando llegó al final de la piscina y se apoyó en el borde, allí se dio cuenta que Edward estaba apostado a su lado, al parecer la había seguido. Sintió que sus dedos rozaban los de ella debajo del agua e instintivamente los entrelazó mirándolo tímidamente. Tenía otra razón para considerarse idiota, no debería sentir nada por él, solo amistad y cariño de hermanos ya que desde un mes después de llegar a esa casa, los Cullen tramitaron su adopción y ya era oficialmente Bella Cullen __Higginbotham, siendo el último su apellido materno; aunque su madre biológica, Renée Higginbotham, solo le hubiese dado eso__. Pero él le hacía percibir mariposas en su estomago con mayor intensidad que cualquier chico con el que hubiese salido y al que hubiese besado en ese año, contando a Mike con el que tuvo varias citas. Era extraño lo que experimentaba y cuanto más se lo negaba más lo tenía presente. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba estúpidamente cuando la miraba como lo hacía en esos momentos y le hacía tener ganas besarlo con ansias locas._

_Sabía que eso no podría ser por muchas razones: no quería arriesgarse a perder su sitio en una familia en la cual, por fin, se sentía parte; no podía decepcionar a Esme y a Carlisle que habían sido muy buenos con ella y le habían otorgado su confianza al estar allí y darle su apellido; pero mucho más importante, Edward no sentía lo mismo por ella ni nunca lo haría, ¿cómo podría? Si Bella era nada comparada a sus novias o a las mujeres que estaban detrás de él. Además, ahora se iba a otra ciudad muy lejos de Seattle. Eso último aunque le daba tristeza y nostalgia sabía que sería lo mejor, le haría olvidar esos sentimientos inquietantes que llenaban su espíritu._

—_¿No me digas que me extrañarás? _—_Le preguntó Edward sonriendo y acercándose unos centímetros apretando el agarre de sus dedos. A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y los cerró mientras asentía ligeramente_—. _Bobita… _—_susurró él acercándose un poco más hasta que sus muslos se tocaron_—._ Volveré por… _—_ se interrumpió y le levantó la barbilla. Ella abrió los ojos, estaba mucho más cerca que antes, casi centímetros de su cara._

—_Espero que aprendas mucho en Harvard _—_susurró ella mordiéndose el labio y apartando su mirada._

—_Y yo espero que una vez que me vaya no dejes de ser tú, pasé mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarte para perderte de nuevo. ¿Me lo prometes? _

_Bella asintió confundida por esa declaración y en ese momento sintieron que alguien se lanzaba en la piscina y se voltearon para encontrar a Lauren y Mike en ella. Se rieron y fueron a unirse al grupo. Habían estado en esa fiesta de despedida desde temprano. Esme y Carlisle les habían dado permiso para hacerla en la casa, siempre y cuando no exageraran con el licor (ya que ni siquiera intentaron esconder que iban a beber, sus padres eran demasiado inteligentes para hacer eso) y que nadie manejaría. Ellos en cambio prometieron no aparecer por allí aunque Lucía pasaba disimuladamente cada hora, para verificar que todo estuviera bien, se imaginaba._

—_¡Bella, ayúdame! _—_Gritó Lauren mientras ahogaba a Mike. Ella rió mientras adelantaba a Edward para hacer justamente eso._

_._

_Muchas horas más tarde casi todos se habían ido. Emmett y Alice se refugiaron en las habitaciones de invitados y Bella se reía mientras ayudaba a subir a Edward las escaleras o tal vez era él quien la estaba ayudando a ella. La verdad era que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y no podía dejar de reír aunque trataba de controlarse para no despertar a Esme y Carlisle. Edward no estaba mucho mejor._

_Lo arrastró hasta su cuarto, con bastante dificultad, y lo dejó caer en su cama, pero él estaba envolviendo su cintura con un brazo así que ambos cayeron a la vez mientras se carcajeaban desaforados. Él se movió haciendo que ella cayera de espalda en la cama y se levantó quedando acostado de medio lado mirándola._

_Bella se puso seria y lo miró fijamente, tenía los ojos verdes brillosos, estaba sin camisa, y sus pieles se rozaban ya que ella estaba usando un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas con un short del mismo color. Él acarició su mejilla provocando que se estremeciera. Lo observó sonreír pero se le figuró a una especie de león, eso fue lo que se imaginó en ese instante, que se volvía un animal salvaje que la tenia momentáneamente acorralada._

— _¿Edward? _—_Preguntó en un susurro ahogado mientras luchaba para calmar su respiración desigual, como si su cuerpo supiera algo que su mente desconociera._

—_Eres tan hermosa _—_respondió con voz un poco distorsionada y bajó la cabeza para unir sus labios._

_Bella quedó paralizada, completamente, sus manos se volvieron puños al lado de su cuerpo y empezó a jadear en vez de respirar. La mano que rozaba su mejilla bajó hasta envolver su cuello y mandíbula e hizo que levantara su rostro buscando que sus labios inmóviles tuvieran más contacto. Ella apretó las manos sobre el cobertor y sintió como sus labios se movían sobre los suyos. Suaves, cálidos y tan dulces que su corazón se paralizó por un segundo antes de explotar con mayor rapidez que antes._

_Edward intentaba que respondiera, besaba sus labios, los rozaba, se movía y besaba su mejilla y la comisura de su boca. Colocó su labio inferior entre los suyos y jaló. Bella jadeó, se estremeció con tanta fuerza que la cama se movió debajo de ellos y lo sintió sonreír de nuevo sobre sus labios. Él volvió a insistir y ella cedió por fin. Se relajó debajo de su cuerpo y respondió al beso causando que gimiera, bajara una mano hasta su cintura y la apretara contra su cuerpo mientras con la otra que estaba en su cuello la acercara aún más, buscando que se abriera. Ella lo hizo y jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió que introducía su lengua en su boca y buscaba la suya. Salió a su encuentro y lo sintió apretarse con más fuerza a su cuerpo mientras la envolvía apasionadamente, pidiéndole, buscándola, poseyéndola de forma que nadie más había hecho en sus otros besos casi castos a comparación de éste. _

_Edward sabía a alcohol y a él, una mezcla de cielo y dulce, y calidez… Si un beso o un sabor alguna vez pudieran ser descritos así. Él ladeó la cabeza para tomarla más profundamente a la vez que una de sus manos subía hasta rodear un seno y ella se estremeció a la vez que empezaba a asustarse ya que nunca había experimentado algo como eso._

—_Tan dulce… _—_susurró deslizando sus labios por su cuello, y ella abrió con dificultad sus ojos._

—_No… _—_respondió sintiendo que él besaba ahora su clavícula._

—_No te enamores de nadie, Bella _—_ le pidió besando el inicio de su pecho derecho y ella tembló en respuesta_—_. Y estremécete solo para mí…_

_Ella suspiró y movió su mano por fin hasta su cabello y lo jaló hasta sus labios de nuevo. Él se colocó totalmente encima de su cuerpo y la besó más apasionada y profundamente, causando que ambos gimieran por el contacto de sus lenguas entrelazadas. Sintió que metía una mano dentro del traje de baño y trató de negar con la cabeza mientras reaccionaba por fin. Eso no estaba bien, él tal vez lo hacía porque estaba borracho y se iba a ir lejos, no podía olvidarlo. Lo empujó con sus brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza._

—_No… _—_susurró en un momento que él dejó sus labios libres_—._ Esto está mal… No… _—_dijo con más fuerza y empujándolo con mucho esfuerzo. Él se movió ligeramente por lo que pudo escaparse de su agarre y salir corriendo de allí, huyendo de las sensaciones y de las emociones de su corazón que no tenían sentido. _

Bella estaba en el puesto de copiloto del _Volkswagen_ amarillo con Alice manejando hacia su cita con el infierno de ese día. Por un momento la noche anterior creyó que se rendiría. Cuando salió de la cena de ensayo y Diego le pidió de nuevo que se fueran estuvo a punto de claudicar, subió a su cuarto y empacó todo para huir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Terminó sentada en el suelo toda la noche mirando la maleta, al suelo y experimentando algo parecido a un estado catatónico.

—Por lo menos hizo algo bien —gruñó Alice haciendo que ella parpadeara y observara a su amiga.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó confundida y temiendo que hubiese iniciado una conversación y que la haya perdido de nuevo por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Tanya, al decidir que la despedida fuera playera —respondió juguetona.

Bella hizo una imitación de sonrisa mientras se movía incomoda bajando su casi inexistente faldita dorada que tapaba la parte de abajo del traje de baño blanco más parecido a una tanga. La parte superior era hermosa, se amarraba en su nuca, envolvía sus senos mostrándolos seductores causando que agradeciera con vehemencia que a ese evento no fuera Edward, casi se estremeció por ese pensamiento y por el recuerdo de su mirada verde profunda comiéndola y calentándola lentamente.

Alice había ondulado y alborotado su largo cabello y maquillado con unas sombras brillosas doradas. Lo más gracioso eran los tacones dorados que le combinaban y con los que se veía obviamente que el traje no era ni de cerca para usar en la playa.

—Habla por ti —susurró sintiéndose más desnuda que vestida. Alice sonrió mientras acomodaba su traje de baño rojo y negro y revisaba su maquillaje elaborado. Unos segundos después su amiga había dejado de sonreír completamente.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Bella? —Preguntó clavando sus ojos claros oscurecidos por la preocupación e incertidumbre.

Bella se tensó aún más y miró hacia la ventanilla preguntándose qué había hecho mal, no entendía cómo podía haber quedado en evidencia. Respiró un poco más aceleradamente y apretó las uñas contra las palmas a fin de tranquilizarse.

—En estos momentos vamos a una despedida de soltera —dijo tratando de desviar su atención con el mal chiste, aunque al ver la forma en cómo la mandíbula de su amiga se apretaba entendió que había fallado.

—¿Por qué no querías regresar a Seattle? ¿Por qué estás tensa todo el tiempo? No pareces tú misma, tu mirada es distinta, es como si siempre estuvieras triste. Es como si volvieses a ser la niña triste e insegura que conocí ocho años atrás…

Bella apretó su mandíbula y negó con la cabeza evitando su mirada. Esas palabras le habían hecho daño porque por un segundo deseó regresar el tiempo, volver a ser completamente inocente de todo. Tal vez… las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

—No es nada —respondió realizando su mejor actuación y volteando a sonreírle ampliamente, lo cual en vista del brillo de indignación en los ojos de su amiga no había causado resultado.

—¡¿Crees que soy imbécil o qué?! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! Primero te vas dos años atrás sin decirle a nadie, sin pensar en nuestro dolor cuando nos enteramos de que te fuiste a través del tío y por una mísera llamara telefónica cuando estuviste instalada. Después nada fue igual, no eras tú, ¿piensas que no me di cuenta, Bella? ¿Qué no te escuchaba cuando me llamabas? ¿Qué no leía lo que me enviabas? Pues no es cierto, ¡siempre lo hice y veía lo que tanto te esforzabas en mantener oculto!

—Ali…

—¡No! —le interrumpió golpeando el volante en un gesto lleno de impotencia—. Ahora vienes para la boda de Edward solamente porque la tía tuvo que rogarte y el primer día nos informas que te vas a hacer un doctorado, ¡lo cual quiere decir que no tienes intención de volver! Es como si no desearas estar con nosotros, como si no nos quisieras, ¿nos odias?, ¿te cansaste de esta familia? ¿Esa es la razón?

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de calmar la tristeza por escuchar esas acusaciones ya que no solo amaba a esa familia, sino lo único que había querido era pertenecer en ella, ahora… solo deseaba huir. Las palabras de Alice la herían debido a que nunca había querido lastimarla. Pensaba que su actuación era perfecta, que nadie la descubriría, pero debió imaginar que su mejor amiga vería la diferencia.

Observó a Alice e imaginó por un segundo el placer de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, contárselo todo, la sensación de libertad que traería hacerlo, quizás incluso se alivianaría el peso que experimentaba parecido a mil toneladas. Pero no era justo hacer eso. ¿Por qué buscaría sentirse bien dañando a una de las únicas personas que la habían aceptado desde el principio? Negó con la cabeza y apretó las manos sobre su regazo decidiendo de nuevo mentir.

—No es eso, Alice —dijo y limpió dos lágrimas traicioneras que se escaparon de sus ojos—, es que todo va a cambiar, que lo único estable en mi vida va a desaparecer y tengo miedo de no pertenecer nunca más a los Cullen ahora que Edward se case con Tanya. Sabes que él fue quien me llevó a esa casa y que no manejo bien los cambios, eso también lo conoces. ¿Crees que no te quiero? Te adoro, amiga, igual que a Esme, Edward, Emmett… tus padres..., los amo a todos y temó perderlos así que involuntariamente me alejé...

—¡Eres una idiota, Bella! ¡Nunca nos perderás! —Espetó estacionándose en una esquina y lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerza. Bella respondió el gesto y cerró los ojos sintiendo reconfortada y llenándose de su afecto y su cariño.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto… —rogó llorando libremente, disculpándose por su mala actuación, su alejamiento y sus mentiras; además del hecho de que una vez que cumpliera su cometido iba a irse… para siempre. Le pidió perdón en silencio especialmente por eso, ya que era algo que jamás podría confesarle.

—Eres como mi hermana, Bells, ¿de verdad piensas que algo va a cambiar? —Se rió y acarició su mejilla—. Tonta, eres una tonta. —Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla preparándose para terminar esa discusión

—Después del Doctorado volveré… —mintió y sintió otro peso en su pecho por eso, y por ver la expresión de felicidad de su amiga al decirlo.

—Se lo diré a tía —le informó mientras buscaba en su cartera el estuche de maquillaje—. Ahora te quiero feliz y animada ya que nos vamos de fiesta… ¡en traje de baño! —Bella asintió y buscó su propio maquillaje para arreglarse asegurándose a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto.

Llegaron al club nocturno que habían rentado para esa noche y Alice dejó las llaves de su vehículo al chico del _valet parking_ antes de entrar al mismo. Bella abrió la boca sintiéndose asombrada mientras veía la decoración, todo, desde el cielo hasta las bebidas seguían el tema elegido. Alrededor lanzaban pelotas, los meseros eran hombres fornidos con una corbata de lazo y un traje de baño y el piso estaba lleno de espuma. Ambas se quitaron sus sandalias (ya entendía el porqué eran sin broche) y entraron al ambiente con música y con un bar en cada esquina donde encima bailaba un guapo y sexi estríper.

—Dios bendito —susurró Bella divertida y escuchó la carcajada de Alice.

—Ahora, esto sí es más como mi ambiente —anunció su amiga mientras se comía con la mirada a un rubio que llegó a darle unos tragos.

Se acercaron a un grupo que Alice conocía mientras Bella veía alrededor hasta que encontró a Tanya con un traje de baño plateado con lentejuelas; su pose y sus movimientos mostraban que evidentemente pertenecía a ese sitio y que era la homenajeada.

Pasó prácticamente una hora hablando con las chicas, recibiendo el baile de dos estríper cuando cambiaban de grupo y bebiendo margaritas en pequeñas pelotas playeras. Bella intentaba encajar allí, la mayoría del tiempo lo lograba porque Alice estaba a su lado, pero por momentos se sentía perdida y volaba lejos con sus pensamientos.

—¡Y ella es mi cuñada! —Escuchó que decían y parpadeó al voltearse y encontrarse de frente con Tanya—. Te presento a mi hermana, Kate.

—Mucho gusto. —Sonrió aunque la chica rubia y un poco más pequeña que Tanya solo asintió ligeramente. Bella frunció el ceño pero un segundo después asintió con entendimiento, se le había olvidado que ella había sido la casi afectada por la misión de Tanya de volverla su madrina.

Horas atrás se había probado el vestido de dama y dos interrogantes llenaron su interior: ¿en alguna parte del manual para realizar una boda decían que los vestidos de la dama debían ser horrorosos? Y ¿Tanya sabía de su historia con Edward y por eso la odiaba y quería que usara ese vestido con ese color parecido al interior de un melón? No quería saber la respuesta de la última pregunta. Se volteó para buscar a Alice y la encontró coqueteando descaradamente con un rubio en el fondo del local, estaba completamente vestido por lo que imaginaba que era uno de los cantineros.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando, Bella? —Escuchó que preguntaba Tanya y ella se giró para mirarla. Kate había desaparecido y como respuesta se tensó ya que una alarma en su cerebro se encendió cuando observó su mirada suspicaz.

—Bien. —Sonrió falsamente—. Hicieron un buen trabajo en organizar este evento —dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación a terrenos más controlables.

—Esme y mi madre se esmeraron —respondió señalando hacia las prenombradas que hablaban con un hombre en traje, parecía que ocupaba un puesto de autoridad en el local, quizás el de jefe de meseros—. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?, ¿a solas?

Bella la miró y asintió forzadamente mientras la seguía como si se dirigiera a su propio paredón y no hubiesen terminado de decidir con cuál arma acabarían con su vida.

_"Por favor usa un hacha afilada. No uses la oxidada y hazlo rápido."_

Llegaron a una especie de cuarto iluminado tenuemente, cubierto con telas de seda oscura alrededor y donde la música casi no se escuchaba.

—Siempre había querido conocerte —anunció Tanya mirándola amablemente y sentándose en uno de los muebles vino tinto. Bella entrecerró los ojos mínimamente, esa amabilidad en su mirada no era parecida a la que había visto en Diego ni en Edward, sino de la otra que hacia ponerte en guardia y que auguraba problemas. Se detuvo un momento y mirando hacia la salida aceptó que no había ningún tipo de escapatoria.

—Yo también —mintió y se sentó en el mueble que estaba frente a ella.

—Esme y Carlisle se esmeraban en hacer cumplidos y halagos para ti, así que sentía curiosidad —dijo sonriendo ligeramente—. Eres adoptada, ¿no?

Bella asintió enrollando las manos en puños sobre su regazo.

—Desde que tenías quince años has vivido con ellos. Esme me lo contó —dijo lo último en susurro como si tuviera que justificar de alguna forma cómo lo sabía.

—No es un secreto —informó levantando la barbilla orgullosa—. Viví en casas de acogidas y abrigos desde que tenía ocho años hasta que ellos me encontraron cuando tenía quince, poco después me adoptaron.

Tanya asintió mirando hacia la unión de las sedas, como si temiera que alguien las interrumpiera. Lamentablemente no conocía la suerte de Bella, si lo hubiese sabido entendería que nadie jamás interrumpiría esa conversación.

—Así que Edward y tú realmente no son hermanos —dijo con un tono de fingida indiferencia. Bella respiró hondo y apartó su mirada hacia el mismo punto deseando escapar desesperadamente y pidiendo intensamente en que solo por una vez… una única vez… sus oraciones fueran contestadas. No lo hicieron.

—Desde que llegue allí todos han sido muy amables y familiares…

—Pero no lo son —le interrumpió Tanya mirándola fijamente ahora—. Es extraño que viviendo con alguien tantos años, siendo adoptada por ellos y teniendo una relación estrecha con toda su familia, mientras tus padres se ahogaban en los elogios, Edward no decía una palabra de ti… nunca.

Bella la observó fijamente, por segundos ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra, cada mirada reflejaba duda, entendimiento, miedo y en respuesta a eso su respiración se quedó atascara en su pecho dolorosamente. "_¿Lo sabe?",_ se preguntó una y otra vez mientras se mezclaba el silencio entre ambas y los sonidos tenues de fuera llenaban el ambiente.

—Tal vez nunca fui importante —susurró con el corazón en la garganta y Tanya la miró con mayor intensidad.

—Quizás… —confirmó con un tono llano y sin dejar de observarla.

En ese momento una pregunta que tuvo desde muchos años atrás fue respondida. Cuando leyó Dr. Zhivago la primera vez le sorprendió el entendimiento y la resignación que vio entre Tonia y Larissa. Ambas sabían lo que eran para el mismo hombre; ambas se sabían amadas de distintas formas, además que conocían su lugar y su pertenencia en la vida de éste. Pero ninguna gritó, insultó u ofendió a la otra. Solo hubo aceptación y dolor, ya que ninguna le pertenecería a Yuri por completo. Una tendría su corazón para siempre, la otra tendría su cuerpo según Dios y la Ley de por vida. Cuando su mente adolescente leyó como Larissa incluso había ayudado a traer al mundo el hijo de Tonia y Yuri, ella cuestionó el amor que las dos sentían por ese hombre. ¿Dónde estaba el amor sin una exigencia de posesividad? Ahora sabía mejor…

—Él es solo tuyo… —susurró Bella bajando la mirada hacia el suelo lleno de espuma doliéndole como el infierno pronunciar cada palabra pero sabiendo que debían ser dichas—. Yo soy su hermana, me adoptaron. Te pertenece, yo nunca podría ser nada para él… Jamás…

Alzó la mirada para observar a Tanya mirándola aún fijamente y asintiendo lentamente sin decir otra palabra. Bella se levantó sintiendo como sus rodillas se volvían gelatina y tragó grueso dos veces antes de obtener la fuerza para salir de allí.

Tanya la dejó ir sin decir otra palabra, tenía las manos en su regazo y las apretaba involuntariamente, quizás para controlarse o porque sus sentimientos estaban tan desbordaros como los suyos propios. Bella llegó hasta el sitio donde las telas de seda se unían y se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarrando la tela respiró hondo preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

—Hace varios años atrás me hice una promesa, pero… lamentablemente no pude cumplirla, así que aunque sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo, te pido que la cumplas… —Se interrumpió maldiciéndose por haber hablado más de la cuenta y exponerse a tal extremo.

—Dímelo… —pidió Tanya en voz ligeramente baja.

—Hazlo feliz —susurró saliendo de la habitación sin volver a mirarla. Después caminó directo hacia el baño rezando porque nadie la interrumpiera ya que se sentía incapaz de controlarse o responder fingiendo como siempre hacía.

.

Alice la dejó en el frente de su casa varias horas después. Había pensado quedarse en la habitación de invitados de la casa de su amiga, pero después decidió no hacerlo porque al otro día irían a la propiedad de los Denaly y era mejor si partía de su propia casa con todo el equipaje ya listo para la boda. Con ese último pensamiento detuvo su andar mientras colocaba una mano en su estómago ya que sentía que le dolía físicamente que él se fuera a casar.

_"Solo un poco más… Dos días más y seremos libres, mi amor. Solo dame la fuerza para soportar perderte… Por favor…"_

Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y respiró hondo asegurándose a sí misma que faltaba menos, que su alma lo toleraría un poco más y no se destruiría. En tres días… allí sí podría hacerlo. Retomó su andar hacia la entrada de la casa y frunció el ceño cuando se iba acercando ya que había una especie de bulto tirado en los escalones delanteros. Por un segundo pensó en gritar por ayuda hasta que reconoció el cabello castaño cobrizo alborotado y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—¿Edward? —Susurró por fin cuando estaba a un par de pasos de llegar a su lado.

Él se removió y su cabeza golpeó con la baranda de la escalera, lo que le hizo acelerarse y llegar a donde se encontraba. Se agachó un poco y lo observó por un segundo, tenía los ojos cerrados, unos círculos oscuros los rodeaban, el cabello revuelto y estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Su mano rebelde se movió sin ninguna orden de su parte y acarició su cabello ligeramente, sonrió al sentir las hebras suaves entre sus dedos. Se tragó un suspiro y bajó la mano lentamente hasta rozar su cara, sus pómulos, nariz, rodeó suavemente los círculos debajo de sus ojos y se mordió el labio para tragarse un pequeño gemido y acompasar el latir de su corazón.

_"Dios… como te amo…"_, le confesó en silencio.

En el instante en que sus dedos abandonaron su cara los ojos de él se abrieron para mirarla fijamente, el verde esmeralda brillaba con más fuerza, aunque tal vez fuera por causa del alcohol que habría ingerido. Se miraron por unos segundos y ella sintió como la mano de él envolvía su mejilla y su pulgar acariciaba su mandíbula. Por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos, disfrutar de ese roce y de cómo su corazón explotaba en su pecho.

—Bella… —susurró él y ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían debajo de sus parpados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con voz ahogada mientras seguía sintiendo como él la acariciaba.

—Mañana saldremos de aquí para…

—Para que te cases —le interrumpió abriendo los ojos y repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez en su interior. No es que lo hubiese olvidado, es que al tenerlo allí tocándola le era simplemente difícil asimilarlo.

Él no respondió nada y su mano se movió hasta bajar a su cuello y empezó a rozar sus labios con un dedo y ella emitió un gemido bajo en respuesta.

—¿Puedes moverte solo?— Se obligó a preguntar y a pensar, su cuerpo quería perderse en su toque pero no podía permitirlo, no ahora… "_No"_, se repitió.

Edward negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró fijamente pensando en qué hacer, una parte consideró pedir ayuda, pero lo rechazó inmediatamente al imaginar a Carlisle saliendo de su cuarto o a Esme también haciéndolo. Se levantó y sonrió ligeramente al ver el brillo de deseo en su mirada al recorrer su atuendo o la falta de éste. Abrió la puerta y se devolvió a donde él estaba.

—Vamos —le ordenó ayudándolo a levantarse—, necesitas dormir.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo jaló para que se levantara y él envolvió sus brazos sobre ella y sintió que empezaba a oler su cabello. Bajó la cabeza y tragó grueso ya que solo ese roce amenazaba con acabar con su fuerza de voluntad.

—No lo hagas… —pidió aunque una parte de su ser rogaba lo contrario.

—Ni todo el licor del mundo o las demás mujeres…

—No lo digas… —le interrumpió y lo movió para que caminara hacia dentro, necesitaba dejarlo en su cuarto por su salud mental y emocional.

Subieron las escaleras callados, con dificultad, mientras Bella olía su perfume mezclado con alcohol, un olor tenue a Whisky opacado por su esencia personal. Él nunca lo sabría, pero ella dos años atrás se había ido de ese país con su camisa empacada y jamás había podido lavarla. Cuando le era muy difícil dormir la usaba, inhalaba lo poco que quedaba de su olor en un trapo sucio, sabiendo que no podría volver a tener el original.

Cuando llegaron al último escalón en vez de cruzar a la izquierda para llegar a su cuarto él la empujó contra la pared y la encerró entre sus brazos. Bella lo miró sintiendo pánico y trató de hacer que se moviera.

—¿Por qué no me quisiste, Bella? ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo si yo siempre lo hice? —le dijo con voz triste y angustiada. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto. Sin ningún éxito—. Pudimos tenerlo todo pero me dejaste...

—Tuvimos solo un momento, Edward —le interrumpió ella con el corazón destrozado en la altura de su garganta—. Nada más que eso.

Él la miró desconcertado y en ese momento aprovechó para empujarlo y guiarlo hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia dentro.

—No. ¡No! —Negó mientras se tensaba para que ella dejara de moverse y se quedaron en la mitad de la habitación—. Fue más que eso, fueron miles de momentos. —La miró fijamente y subió su mano hasta colocarla en su nuca y le acercó hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia—. Miles de momentos que vivimos juntos. Desde ese beso, aquí, nuestro primer beso, cariño.

Ella observó sus ojos brillosos y angustiados y asintió sintiendo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó él apretando más fuerte su agarre—. Juro que desde ese día este cuarto solo huele a ti.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Fue el mejor beso que hubiese recibido hasta ese momento y después había huido como una idiota sin siquiera permitirle hablarle el día siguiente antes de que se fuera a Massachusetts. Ese método lo utilizó por mucho tiempo pero como un verdadero león la acechó hasta atraparla… no dándole ninguna oportunidad.

—Fue perfecto —le susurró sintiendo su aliento lleno de whisky golpear sus labios—. Tus besos siempre fueron maravillosos.

Él la acercó a su cuerpo y unió sus labios. Ella jadeó y sintió su alma y su cuerpo luchar a muerte. Una no podía responder y el otro ansiaba por profundizarlo, por abrir sus labios y sentir su calidez, el roce de su lengua y la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Edward insistía sobre sus labios, tratando que respondiera, que lo besara y se rindiera. Bella trataba de apartarse todo lo que podía de él y su amarre contra su pecho, la desesperación era tanta que empezó a temblar por el esfuerzo de ahogar sus lágrimas y no responder a su beso.

—Bésame —le rogó él afianzando más el agarre en su nuca y colocando otra mano en su cintura desnuda tratando de atraerla a su cuerpo, causando que se estremeciera con fuerza. Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó las manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

—Déjame ir —le susurró sintiendo que las mejillas se habían llenado de lágrimas—. No me hagas esto. —Él se alejó, aunque sin soltar su agarre y abriendo sus ojos brillantes que parecía que fueran a comérsela viva.

—Me dijiste que me amabas —le dijo él con voz llena de dolor—, que eras mía. Cuando nosotros…

—Detente —le rogó empujándolo hasta que logró sentarlo en la cama y que se acostara en ella.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir otra palabra y él lentamente cerró los ojos y su respiración se acompasó ligeramente. Ella se tapó la boca para calmar sus sollozos mientras respiraba con dificultad y luchaba por tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió ligeramente le quitó los zapatos y su camisa, maniobrando fácilmente porque estaba medio inconsciente.

Tomó la colcha pero antes de cubrirlo le besó la frente por mucho tiempo, llenándose de su olor, su calidez y sintiendo que su corazón se tranquilizaba por tocarlo, que su necesidad bajaba. Después acarició su pecho desnudo y tragó grueso tratando de bloquear recuerdos que era mejor olvidar, tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma.

—¿Por qué, Bella? —Le preguntó y ella se asustó por un segundo hasta que notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos y se dio cuenta que no sabía desde qué momento estaba despierto. Acarició su cabello lentamente.

—Porque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos —le respondió sintiendo la pena que acompañaba esa conclusión, esa que había llegado mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Qué se joda el destino! —Gruñó con voz distorsionada golpeando sin fuerza la cama a su lado—. Yo te quería para mí, eras mía desde que te tropecé en el colegio.

—No —respondió en un susurro—, siento que eso no pueda ser cierto…—Él cerró los ojos y ella se acercó hasta besar la comisura de sus labios—. Por favor –le pidió y vio como Edward volvía a abrir los ojos—, mañana olvida esto. No recuerdes nada. Yo puedo cargar con todo, así como lo he hecho desde dos años atrás, déjame a mí el dolor. Tú solo sé feliz. Por favor… Sé feliz.

Él asintió medio dormido y cerró los ojos rindiéndose por fin. Bella se acercó y besó sus labios por un segundo y acarició su mejilla tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

—Lo siento —susurró mirándolo con los ojos borrosos y se pasó una mano por su cara evitando que cayeran sobre su pecho—. Sí te ame, Edward. Siempre. Te amaré por siempre. Lamento... —Se ahogó y tuvo que tragar grueso—. Lamento tantas cosas… ¿sabes de lo que estoy más arrepentida? Haberte rechazado después de ese primer beso. Nada hubiese sido distinto, pero habría tenido más que un par de momentos. Nunca lo olvidaré, Edward. Jamás.

Rozó nuevamente su frente con los labios y salió de allí sintiendo que su alma se quebraba. Nadie nunca lo sabría, porque ella jamás lo mostraría, pero dejar ir a Edward fue incluso más doloroso que vivir dos veces su infancia. Mucho, mucho más doloroso, pero había hecho dos promesas en su vida, una a sí misma y otra a Carlisle y tenía que cumplirlas… no podía hacer otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años y dos días atrás.<em>

_Bella se encontraba sentada entre Alice y Carlisle compartiendo el almuerzo que le habían organizado de bienvenida a casa. La verdad no entendía bien ese evento cuando ya tenía dos días en la ciudad, pero así lo había llamado su familia y felizmente lo aceptó._

_Se había graduado con honores hacía dos semanas y todos habían ido al acto. Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ya que por muchos años dudó que lo lograra, ¿cómo tendrías la posibilidad de una carrera universitaria cuando no sabías si ibas a tener un futuro? Pero lo tuvo, consiguió su titulo en Literatura Comparativa y sabía que lograría dar clases como tanto había deseado. Lo cual le hacía sentir feliz._

—_Por Bella _—_anunció Carlisle levantando su copa y ella sonrojada levantó la suya sin haber escuchado una frase del brindis que debió haber realizado. Todos brindaron sonriendo y Bella sonrió a su vez y volteó su cara para comentarle a Alice sobre su idiotez, pero en vez se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Edward que parecía quisiera sobrepasarla. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, ya que al igual de Carlisle y Emmett iría a trabajar después del almuerzo._

_Lo había visto una vez cada uno de los cuatro años anteriores y siempre se sorprendía de los cambios que notaba. Como su cabello se oscurecía ligeramente y se volvía un poco más brillante, como su mandíbula y sus facciones se marcaban abandonando su parte de niño y volviéndose un hombre. Como sus hombros se encuadraban y su cuerpo cambiaba, más alto, más doble y mucho más hermoso. Pero nada la preparó para verlo en el aeropuerto cuando le recibió con sus padres, con su expresión taciturna, los ojos un poco oscurecidos y su cuerpo atrayéndole cada minuto más._

_Pasó muchos años cosechando la analogía con la que había jugado el último día que estuvieron juntos, la idea del león persiguiéndola, acechándola. Algunas veces más que otras; como la navidad de hacía dos años, donde sintió que la seguía, la olía, la marcaba, incluso la arrinconó en una esquina una medianoche y le había besado intensa y furiosamente, hasta que ella se escapó y fue a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de Alice. Así que era gracioso que ese día en el aeropuerto toda su piel se hubiese erizado al verlo, ya que se había imaginado a un león en guardia y parecía como si su mirada le prometiera que esa vez sí la iba a cazar. Ese último pensamiento le hizo estremecer y moverse incomoda, sonrojarse de nuevo, y bajar la mirada._

—_Deberías trabajar en la publicidad conmigo _—_comentó Alice jalando su mano y Bella la observó confundida volando fuera de sus cavilaciones_—_. Papá y tío aumentaran el presupuesto de ese departamento en la Empresa, para el marketing nacional e internacional de Industrias Cullen. Participa con nosotros, es una empresa familiar, tú perteneces a ella también._

_Se mordió el labio y miró tímidamente a Edward para encontrarlo todavía observándola, como si estuviera ansiando la respuesta a esa petición. Ese simple pensamiento acompañado con el hecho de que si trabajaba en la Empresa no podría huir tan fácilmente, le hizo negar con la cabeza más que efusivamente y sonrió burlonamente para que no descubrieran lo que estaba pensando. Aunque al volver a verlo y el brillo distinto en su mirada le hizo cuestionarse si de hecho él no la hubiese entendido completamente._

—_No lo sé _—_respondió por fin_—_, hace apenas dos semanas que saqué la licenciatura, déjame tener por lo menos unos días más para pensar qué voy a hacer con mi vida. _

—_Yo solo lo decía _—_susurró Alice negando con la cabeza_—_ porque tía Esme no querrá que te vayas a hacer maestrías o dar clases fuera de Seattle. Ya me lo dijo _—_ concluyó guiñándole un ojo._

—_Dejen a Bella tranquila _—_anunció Esme sonriéndole a su hija_—_, no quiero que decida su futuro aún. Que me deje... Aunque la opción de la Empresa, hija…_

—_¡Esme! _—_Le reprendió Carlisle sonriendo_—._ Toma tu propio consejo. Ignóralos, Bella _—_le susurró guiñándole un ojo._

_Ella rió y empezó a comer tranquilamente, mientras hablaba con todos y sentía como Edward la miraba sin participar en la conversación, así había sido desde que había llegado dos días atrás. Observaba, analizaba, más no comentaba ni participaba activamente, eso le hacía sentirse más cohibida que nunca. Una parte de su ser le susurró que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño preguntándose de dónde venía ese pensamiento._

_Levantó la mirada y volvió a temblar al ver a Edward mirarla de nuevo. Le había huido eficientemente por cuatro años y estaba segura que eso no iba a cambiar ahora porque estuviera viviendo en Seattle definitivamente. Sí, era cierto que era mucho más fácil escapar de alguien cuando estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ambos estudiando, y solo viéndose en las cortas vacaciones de navidad, ya que en las de fin de curso siempre planeaba irse con Alice y su grupo de amigos de Nueva York para evitar encontrarse con él. Pero eso no iba a cambiar ahora, había pasado mucho tiempo, cualquier cosa que él hubiese podido sentir por ella estaría completamente muerto, ¿no era así?_

—_Bells _—_le dijo Carlisle en un momento de la comida cuando todos estaban hablando entre ellos_—,_ ¿recuerdas a mi amigo Josue Michaels?_

_Ella frunció el ceño y asintió recordando la cara de un hombre alto, de cabello negro con canas, y sonrisa amigable pero fría que había conocido muchos años atrás._

—_Es el Director de la Universidad de Harvard desde tres años atrás _—_informó sonriendo cariñosamente_—_, le hablé de ti y le enseñé todo sobre tus logros en _Cornell_ y me indicó que eras una excelente candidata para su programa de maestría de Literatura Comparada o Lenguas Romances. Que tienes un puesto asegurado para el semestre entrante._

—_¿En menos de dos meses? _—_Preguntó mirándolo asombrada. _

—_Eso si quieres… _—_susurró él sonriéndole y acariciando su hombro con cariño. Bella asintió sintiéndose aún aturdida._

—_¿De qué están hablando allí? _—_Escuchó que Esme preguntaba y Bella abrió la boca para explicarle._

—_De nada _—_le interrumpió Carlisle sonriéndole ligeramente y regresando su atención al plato. _

_Bella lo miró confundida ya que no comprendía el porqué de esa respuesta pero se imaginó que como bien Alice había dicho antes, Esme no quería que ella se fuera, así que le estaba dando tiempo de decidir sin la influencia de terceros. Sonrió por eso, le hizo un guiñó a su madre y se volteó a hablar tranquilamente con Alice emocionada por esa nueva opción que se había abierto para ella._

_._

_Varias horas después, Bella se encontraba en el patio de su casa, sentada frente a una de las mesas de hierro forjado envejecido y tope de vidrio, disfrutando de una cerveza mientras observaba el cielo y reflexionaba sobre sus opciones. Había rechazado salir con Alice a una nueva discoteca porque quería descansar y estar tranquila por un día, los anteriores habían sido bastante movidos con reuniones, fiestas, salidas a compra de vehículos, y todo el revuelo de su familia._

_Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y consideró sus opciones actuales: podría concursar para dar clases en alguna escuela local; si ese era el caso quedaría en alguna secundaría dando clases a alumnos y tal vez ayudar si encuentra algún caso problemático parecido al suyo. También podría participar en el área de publicidad de la empresa; eso era algo que no había considerado nunca ni había estudiado, pero sería un buen reto y estaría junto a Alice. Y por último podría decirle a Carlisle que sí, viajar a Massachusetts, participar en un programa de postgrado de Harvard, seguir estudiando para convertirse en Profesora y poder incluso optar después a un Doctorado y dar clase en una Universidad._

_Cada una de las opciones tenía varios puntos positivos y negativos, pero todo al final se reducía a algo: _él.

_Dejó la botella en la mesa y se colocó las manos sobre su cara y cerró los ojos, empezó a negar repetidas veces mientras se mordía los labios. Era una imbécil, una completa idiota que no terminaba de entenderlo. Todavía, cinco años después, seguía sintiendo la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos, y sus dedos sobre sus senos como si estuvieran en su cuarto una noche perdida donde predominó más el alcohol que el razonamiento. Sin embargo ella seguía huyendo, de Edward y de sus propios sentimientos, porque sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, porque lo estuvo tal vez desde que la había rescatado de la oscuridad y porque también sabía que eso nunca podría ser. Era un error que no podía darse el lujo de cometer ya que no quería perder todo lo que había conseguido. Era imposible tenerlo todo en la vida. Ella había sido adoptada legalmente por los Cullen y él era su hermano. Había tenido mucha suerte al final, conseguido una buena familia, siendo hasta querida por ellos, pero muy dentro suyo, reprimido bajo siete llaves también estaba el deseo de tenerlo a él._

_Negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que se libraba una batalla estúpida en su interior entre irse y quedarse. Una parte quería irse, como venía haciendo desde años atrás, alejarse hasta que el tiempo y la distancia lograran que se le pasara esa fijación enfermiza. Huir no había sido la solución, habían pasado cinco años, incluso había salido con otros chicos y todavía su ser quemaba por él… ansiando un contacto que dejó mucho tiempo atrás, por un sueño que no podía ser. La otra parte quería quedarse, tal vez no tener nada con él, solo estar alrededor, disfrutar verlo cuando nadie la observara, hablarle y convertirse en su amiga, ser feliz por momentos robados. Pero esa opción le daba miedo, ya que a ese anhelo siempre le acompañaba el miedo al futuro. Se preguntó por enésima vez si en el caso que se quedara podría soportar verlo con alguien más, salir, enamorarse… incluso casarse. Eso último le hizo estremecer y recordar como ese había sido el mayor temor que sentía cada vez que regresaba a casa por las festividades, encontrarlo con alguien más, enamorado y feliz. No podría soportarlo, jamás podría, aunque sabía que si seguía huyendo eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Pero también sabía que iba a continuar haciéndolo ya que tenía miedo, a conseguir algo, a perderlo todo, a tenerlo todo. Llevaba años sintiéndose aterrada y una parte de ella estaba cansada de ello._

_Se apartó las manos de su cara y jadeó al observar el protagonista de su debate interno sentado frente a ella con una cerveza en su mano. Estaba acomodado en una pose engañosamente tranquila, las piernas estiradas, con los pies cruzados a centímetros de los de ella y mirándola fijamente. Su mirada brillaba mientras la contemplaba y Bella solo pudo responder suspirando hondo sintiendo anhelo por tenerlo tan cerca. _

—_Edward… _—_susurró tomando su cerveza con manos temblorosas y apartando su mirada hacia la piscina, alejándose de esos orbes verdes que la acechaban hasta en sueños._

—_Bella… _—_respondió él en tono suave y lo miró por un segundo sintiendo su corazón contraerse al saberlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Se estremeció al percibir como sus ojos pasaban por cada parte de su anatomía y se sonrojó como reacción a ello._

—_¿Cómo te va trabajando con tu padre? _—_Preguntó estúpidamente._

—_Bien _—_contestó después de unos segundos de silencio_—_. Padre se jubilará en unos meses así que solo está culminando de enseñarme cómo funciona la empresa. Bella asintió y se mordió el labio volteando la mirada. _

—_Me alegra _—_respondió por fin y cerró los ojos por un segundo._

—_¿Y tus libros? ¿Cómo están los rusos? _—_Preguntó en tono burlón y Bella abrió los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente._

—_Muy bien, gracias. Pushkim y Dostoevski te enviaron saludos _—_se jugó con él._

—_Por favor dile que solo respondo saludos de Tolstoi, y solo después que te haya saludado a ti, que fuiste la que nos presentaste_—_le contestó en el mismo tono._

—_Lamentablemente no pude incitarte a leerlos _—_respondió sonriendo y relajándose ligeramente._

—_Soy el tipo de personas que le gusta más el cine_ —_contestó solemnemente._

—_Y te duermes en media función _—_se burló recordando cuando vieron la Guerra y la Paz y se quedó dormido después de la primera media hora. Edward sonrió ampliamente con expresión coqueta._

—_Siempre que tenga una buena acompañante que me lleve a la cama y me bese de buenas noches… _—_respondió mirándola intensamente. Bella se tensó y se levantó del asiento rápidamente. _

—_Creo que me iré a dormir _—_dijo nerviosa, temblando y abandonando la botella en la mesa. Torpemente se volteó hacia la casa_—_, me siento agotada. Buenas noches, Edward._

_Dio tres pasos hacia la casa y sintió que la cogía de su antebrazo y la volteó hacia su cuerpo._

—_No, Edward _—_rogó colocando la mano en su pecho y tratando de apartarlo, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Levantó la mirada y se paralizó al ver sus ojos, parecía como si quemaran, estaban llenos de ansia, anhelo y deseo. _

—_¿No, qué? _—_Preguntó acercándosele hasta que sintió la respiración en su cara y con las manos envolviendo su espalda_—. _Por Dios, me vas a volver loco, tienes años huyendo de mí, ¿cuándo será suficiente?_

—_No es eso _—_respondió tratando de apartarlo de nuevo, no queriendo pensar en su tono de voz ni en lo acelerado que sentía su pecho contra la mano que trataba de apartarlo_—_. Esto está mal. Esme y Carlisle…_

—_¡No tienen nada que ver con nosotros! _—_Gruñó interrumpiéndola y colocando su cara cerca de sus labios los cuales unió a los suyos desesperado. Bella empezó a retorcerse para que no lo hiciera, aunque todo su cuerpo le pidiera exactamente eso, y él la soltó casi inmediatamente_—._ ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? _—_Preguntó con tono aún más desesperado y furioso_—._ Cada vez que me he acercado a ti me alejas, por años… Dios te rogué que no dejaras de ser tú, que no te escondieras de nuevo, pero fue peor que eso, simplemente desapareciste, huiste, es como si fuera un castigo por tocarte…_

—_No… _—_dijo bajando la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y con sus dos manos contra su pecho hizo un intento de alejarlo y tocarlo a la misma vez._

—_Y me tienes en este limbo por tanto tiempo _—_continuó ignorándola y apretando más fuerte su agarre_—_. Sabes lo que quiero, lo tienes que saber… _—_dijo perplejo, como si no entendiera cómo a ella le costaba tanto entenderlo. Bella lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza a sus ojos desesperados y tristes_—_. Te quiero para mí…_

—_Edward… _—N_egó de nuevo sintiendo que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Ella pensaba… creyó que eso no podía ser posible… _

—_Pero eres una cobarde _—_gruñó angustiado apretándola a su cuerpo y bajando la cabeza hasta rozar su mejilla_—_. Y yo soy un maldito masoquista por no entender la realidad. _—_Se apartó un paso y la soltó. Bella respiraba aceleradamente mientras lo observaba pasar su mano por la cara como si con eso tratara de combatir toda su frustración._

—_Esto no puede ser, entiéndelo _—_le susurró sintiendo su pecho contraerse._

—_¿Por qué? _—_Él la miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza_—._ ¿Nunca tuve la mínima oportunidad, no es así? Nada de lo que he hecho es suficiente, ni el espacio, el tiempo, esperar que maduraras y que te dieras cuenta que estaba frente a ti, que me descubrieras y me quisieras para ti. Me equivoqué al aceptar que cada vez que estuviera cerca huyeras de mí, permitir que lo hicieras hasta que entendieras la realidad, que ya no eres una niña no querida. Que nosotros te amamos… que yo te amo._

_Ella se apartó un paso por la impresión y lo miró respirando ya en jadeos con una mano en su pecho._

—_Estoy cansado, Bells _—_dijo con tono triste y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta_—_. Realmente cansado. Tal vez ellos hicieron algo en ti, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que fue crecer como tú lo hiciste, pero jamás pensé que no fueras capaz de amar… nunca lo hice._

—_Edward…_

—_Tengo cinco años esperando por ti _—_le interrumpió mirándola con ojos vacios_—_. Siendo paciente, pensé que era demasiado para ti, tal vez querrías vivir tu vida y tenías derecho de hacerlo, ni siquiera pensé en quitarte esa oportunidad porque siempre deseé que fueras feliz. Pero jamás imaginé esto… _—_Negó con la cabeza y ella sintió una lágrima caer de su mejilla al verlo derrotado y con los ojos húmedos_—._ Ya no puedo más, Bella. No puedo continuar rogando. No puedo seguir esperando. No puedo ansiar lo que tú nunca podrás darme porque eres incapaz de amar a nadie y permitir que te hagan feliz. Ya no puedo más. _—_Él la observó un segundo y después se volteó dejándola en el patio completamente sola y sintiendo como se le desgarraba el corazón._

Hay momentos en la vida de un ser humano donde dice _"basta para mí"_, _"es suficiente"_, _"hasta aquí llegué"_. Muchas veces al leer una novela le sorprendía ver cuánto puede soportar un sujeto, cuánto puede sufrir, amar, reír. Por supuesto, muchas veces, como su propia vida lo probaba, la realidad era mucho peor que cualquier fantasía, y podría ser irrisorio pensar en cuánto más puede soportar lo irreal cuando una vida humana podía no terminar con un final feliz, un vivieron felices para siempre o con un giro que mejorara todo volviéndolo de nuevo perfecto; en cambio en el mundo real todo podría ser cada vez un poco peor… y después un poco más.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ella siempre tendría sus libros, la razón por la que estudió Literatura y después continuó con sus estudios de postgrado…, los protagonistas de las historias eran otros, ella era una simple espectadora. Tal vez sus libros fueran una forma de escape, incluso algo que le alejara del mundo real, como cuando era una niña y necesitaba soñar en universos distintos al que se encontraba, pensar que podría ser feliz o por lo menos experimentarlo al leerlo en otras personas. Quizás saber qué era eso. Aunque había pasado años sin necesitar ese método, ahora, después de tanto, lo volvía a utilizar.

Observó por un segundo su alrededor y se mordió el labio al ver el campo verde, los cientos de hectáreas que se mostraban alrededor lleno de árboles y donde más allá se veía una hermosa laguna. Respiró hondo tratando de absorber la paz que irradiaba ese sitio y preguntándose qué se sentiría vivir en un lugar así, la libertad que experimentarías y la felicidad que eso conllevaría.

"_¿Cómo se sentiría ser libre?",_ esa es otra pregunta que había tratado desesperadamente de encontrar en uno de sus libros, aunque todavía había fallado en eso. Cerró los ojos por un segundo acomodándose en el sofá casi destartalado donde se había sentado ya casi dos horas atrás. Había encontrado esa pequeña casa de campo después de salir huyendo del almuerzo pre matrimonial. Ese último acto había sido casi suficiente para su entereza emocional.

"_Dios… te pido como nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera cuando Caius me golpeaba te lo pedí… pero ahora lo hago. Dame fuerza o llévame lejos… Hazlo…" _

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura y maldijo el hecho de que por primera vez Austen le estuviese fallando. Cuando se fue de Seattle, Orgullo y Prejuicio le ayudó en el avión. Emma fue la elegida la primera noche en Massachusetts y Sensatez y Sentimientos para la segunda… pero hoy Persuasión le estaba abandonando. Dejó caer ligeramente el libro y suspiró al recordar el almuerzo ameno de horas atrás. Ameno para los demás, todos rieron, hablaron, incluso Edward se veía más tranquilo, lo cual agradecía y le alegraba, pero eso no le ayudaba al vacío que guardaba en su pecho.

"_No… no iré allí…"_, se prometió y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura, tratando desesperadamente de que Frederick y Anne le hicieran creer en un mundo donde existían las segundas oportunidades. O la constancia de un amor…

—Así que aquí estas. —Ella parpadeó y volteó a sonreírle ligeramente a Diego que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba. El cabello castaño estaba alborotado y sus mejillas sonrojadas tal vez por el calor, sus ojos azules brillantes y preocupados.

Giró la mirada sin saber bien qué decir y le sintió sentarse a su lado y quitarle el libro de las manos. Sonrió y se apoyo en el respaldo del viejo sofá marrón. Ahora tenía otra cosa que agradecerle a su amigo, además de encubrirla y ayudarla, ahora la protegía de Carlisle, desde que la llevó a casa después del baile había evitado que quedaran solos de nuevo, parecía que era su guardián además de todo, y eso la ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Así fuera solo mínimamente.

—Nuestra querida Anne —susurró Diego moviendo las hojas hasta llegar a una parte en específico del libro—. "… Nosotras no nos olvidamos tan pronto de ustedes como ustedes se olvidan de nosotras. Quizá sea éste nuestro destino y no un mérito de nuestra parte…"(1)— Miró a Bella y negó con la cabeza —. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ella, y Jane Austen tampoco…

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Si lo hubiese hecho jamás habría creado un Frederick que después de ocho años siguiera igual de enamorado de Anne que al principio, así lo hubiese rechazado. —Bella asintió sonriendo con un gesto triste.

—Jane siempre nos quiso dar la fantasía, no la realidad. La verdad es que el Capitán Frederick Wentworth nunca hubiese esperado a Anne, se habría casado con la primera mujer que le dijera que podría ser una buena esposa. Quizás hasta habría sido con la prima de Anne si ésta no se hubiese caído por ese barranco, solo por venganza.

—No lo creo… —contestó él frunciendo el ceño.

Abrazó a Diego y se escondió en su pecho entendiendo por fin porqué no podría nunca perderse con esa historia en ese momento. Era una fantasía muy grande, leer como a la protagonista la persuadieron para no casarse con un hombre y que después de muchos años ellos todavía tuvieran la posibilidad de ser felices.

— Bella… —susurró Diego y ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte—. ¿Cómo…? —Suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza como si hubiese sido derrotado—. Tú Frederick fue bastante intenso ayer. —Bella se apartó un poco y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Mi Frederick? —Cuestionó confundida.

—Me llamó aparte y primero me ordenó que me alejara de ti. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras ella palidecía sin creer que había podido hacer eso—, cuando le dije educadamente que eso era opción de la dama y que él no tenía ningún tipo de derecho… que yo supiera…

—¡Diego! —Gritó horrorizada apartándose un poco más escuchándolo reír divertido.

—Se quedó como un minuto tratando de decirme cuál era su derecho sobre ti y cuando no pudo hacerlo… —La miró con entendimiento y Bella bajó la mirada—, me tiró contra una pared, dijo algo sobre que no te hiciera daño o me mataría y fue a una esquina a emborracharse solo. Ni las bailarinas exóticas o sus amigos pudieron separarlo de una botella.

Bella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que otra parte de su alma se quebraba. "_Nunca te quise hacer daño… jamás…"_

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar eso, Edward no debió…

—Yo lamento que te estés destrozando por culpa de un hombre lleno de prejuicios —declaró interrumpiéndola y viéndola molesto. Bella se tensó de nuevo, parecía como si todo su cuerpo fuera una tabla de lo agarrotado que lo tenía.

—Diego… —lo interrumpió.

—Creo que él todavía te ama, Bells, es más, no cabe duda si se toma en cuenta la forma en cómo siempre quiere matarme con la mirada y como reaccionó anoche. Deberías dejar todo atrás, olvidar a Carlisle y escapar para siempre… —Diego sonrió ampliamente y le acarició la nariz mirando al libro con picardía—. Quizás tú Frederick te sigue esperando, Bella. Solo tienes que permitirle encontrarte…

—Ésta es la realidad, Diego —le refutó abrazándose contra su pecho de nuevo y sintiendo que su agarre se endurecía un poco sobre su espalda—. Las fantasías no existen y nunca se cumplen. No importa si se encuentra lo que una vez fue perdido… te lo aseguro.

Se tensó al sentir que él le iba a hablar, ya que sabía que todo lo que podría decir era completamente cierto, su alma se estaba partiendo, su amor se iba a casar al día siguiente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera llorar. El día anterior había gastado todas las lágrimas, estuvo hasta el amanecer abrazada a una almohada y a una camisa. Actuó de forma patética y se llevó la camisa negra que Edward había usado ese día, porque ya la otra había perdido casi toda su esencia.

—Veamos qué opina Frederick… —murmuró Diego y Bella sonrió abrazada a su pecho—: "No puedo soportar más en silencio —empezó a leer en voz un poco ahogada y teatral—. Debo hablar con usted por cualquier medio a mi alcan ce. Me desgarra usted el alma. Estoy entre la ago nía y la esperanza…"

—"No me diga que es demasiado tarde —continuó Bella recordando a memoria cada frase—, que tan preciosos sentimientos han desapa recido para siempre. Me ofrezco a usted nueva mente con un corazón que es aún más suyo que cuando casi lo destrozó hace ocho años y medio…"

—"No se atreva a decir que el hombre olvida más prontamente que la mujer, que su amor muere antes. No he amado a nadie más que a usted. Puedo haber sido injusto, débil y rencoroso, pero jamás inconstante."(2)—Le interrumpió Diego y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. Creo que Frederick me apoya… tres contra uno…

Bella rió y parpadeó furiosamente para alejar las lágrimas. Su Frederick se había cansado, agotado y ahora se iba a casar con la primera que le prometió que podría ser una buena esposa. Y aunque le mataba también lo agradecía… _"¡Dios, como lo hacía…!"_

—Disculpen… —Ella se encogió en los brazos de Diego al escuchar la voz de Edward y lentamente se apartó para observarlo. Se había cambiado y estaba usando un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca doblada hasta sus codos. Su mirada estaba ligeramente opaca y ella tragó grueso al notar el dolor oculto en ella—. Madre me envió a buscarte. Van a hacer la última prueba de vestidos —anunció mirándola fijamente.

Asintió pesadamente mientras se levantaba del asiento y miraba a Diego por un segundo, él hizo el intento de levantarse pero ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Solo están pidiendo a Bella —continuó Edward mirándolo con rabia—, continua con tu lectura.

—Volveré cuando termine —le susurró besando su mejilla y sintiendo que apretaba el agarre de su mano por un segundo para darle fuerza.

Caminó al lado de Edward hasta la casa, la cual quedaba a unos diez minutos de recorrido, una distancia peligrosa y que hacía latir su corazón más aceleradamente, sobre todo al pensar que quizás esa sería la última vez que lo tendría así.

—¿Cómo te fue en la despedida de soltera? —Preguntó Edward sin mirarla.

—Bien —respondió incomoda recordando la conversación que tuvo con su prometida—. Tanya es muy creativa —comentó por fin—, todas las luces, la espuma… los trajes de baño…

En ese momento sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo y estúpidamente volteó para encontrarlo viéndola, con una expresión de anhelo que le hizo estremecer y preguntarse si él efectivamente no recordaba lo que sucedió el día anterior. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y tu despedida? —Preguntó cautelosamente.

—Bien —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Bebidas, bailarinas, lo mismo de siempre.

—¿No paso nada fuera de lo común? —Insistió y ella misma se insultó por provocarlo, ya que si la recordaba lo estaba escondiendo muy bien.

—La verdad no lo recuerdo… —comentó frunciendo el ceñ—. Ni siquiera como llegué a la cama. A veces sucede, supongo… Hay lagunas…

Bella lo observó y dejó de caminar por un segundo, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía y se partía un poco.

"_Me alegra que no lo hagas, pero también que te haya podido cuidar una vez más, tenerte en brazos y tocarte… nuestra última vez. Me duele que no lo recuerdes, pero me alegra también…"_

Él se detuvo y la miró confundido. Después observó hacía la casa pequeña donde habían estado unos minutos atrás y hacia ella de nuevo.

—¿Te trata bien, Bella? —Preguntó con expresión martirizada, como si le hiciera daño preguntarle pero a su vez tuviera que hacerlo.

—Sí —susurró en respuesta mirándolo sintiendo dolor y que sus ojos se humedecían. Él asintió forzadamente y se volteó—. ¿Y ella? —Se llevó la mano a su pecho para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón y lo observó bajar la cabeza.

—Sí… —respondió en voz tan baja que tal vez no lo habría escuchado bien—. ¿Eres feliz?

Eso último sí lo escuchó. Y le dolió enormemente, tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás. "_¿Qué es eso?"_, quiso preguntarle, pero en vez de eso calló y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa.

—Algún día espero saberlo… —respondió por fin aunque también en tono tan bajo que seguramente no la hubiese escuchado.

Ambos caminaron en completo silencio por unos minutos. Podría jurar que por un momento sintió como si su mano hubiese rozado la de ella, aunque trató de no mirarlo se estremeció respondiendo inconscientemente a su toque.

—Espero que te haga feliz. —Escuchó que Edward decía y ella se detuvo de nuevo. Un acto involuntario, arriesgado y estúpido, el cual no pudo ser evitado. Se volteó hacia él y lo miró sintiendo tristeza.

—¿Algunas vez has tenido deseos, algo que has querido que no hubiese pasado? ¿Un anhelo oculto? —Sintió que su pecho iba a explotar al ver el brillo de su mirada y se estremeció con más fuerza al notar que se acercaba un paso hacía ella.

—Desearía no haberme cansado —susurró él mirándola con furia, tristeza y frustración—, luchar un poco más, no dejar que ganara el orgullo y no haberme rendido, porque hubiera podido entender por qué…

Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió sintiendo que una lágrima rodar por su mejilla entendiendo con esas palabras que él se culpaba de que ella se fuera. Qué equivocado estaba. Le angustiaba observarlo sufrir y le atormentaba el hecho de que quizás esa duda llevara dos años germinándose en su pecho; esa fue la razón por lo que sus labios se abrieron sin poder controlarse, ansiando en ese momento más que nunca darle su porqué.

—¡Edward! —Escuchó que lo llamaban y ella se volteó para encontrarse a Tanya junto a Carlisle que la miraba fijamente, advirtiéndole, recordándole lo que deseaba tanto ignorar, lo que por un momento casi olvidaba o delataba. Sintió su pecho contraerse y el peso en sus hombros subir potencialmente a más de dos mil toneladas. Dios santo, no podía soportarlo...

"_Falta tan poco…",_ se dijo para darse fuerzas.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó él ignorando a su prometida y a su padre. Pero Bella no podía hacerlo, no cuando la mirada de Carlisle la carcomía.

—Deseo nunca haberte perseguido esa noche —susurró con la mirada baja sintiendo que moría por dentro—, ese es mi mayor anhelo. —Él la miró con dolor y se apartó un paso como si lo hubiese golpeado. Ella también sintió como si lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó él con voz ronca, pero en ese momento volvieron a escuchar a Tanya llamándolo y Bella vio que se acercaban a ellos, así que se apartó y fue a la casa sin querer observarlos juntos o notar la mirada de Carlisle. Tal vez no pudiera soportarlo.

"_Perdóname…", _rogó en silencio mientras corría hacia la habitación que le habían asignado olvidando completamente la prueba del vestido.

Trancó la puerta con llave y se tiró al suelo, en un sitio entre la pared y el armario donde quedaba completamente oculta y que le había llamado la atención cuando llegó esa mañana. Empezó a balancearse con las rodillas en su pecho, las manos en su cabeza y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Referencia literaria: Jane Austen, Persuasión, Páginas: 118 y 120.<p>

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años y un día atrás.<em>

_Bella había actuado impulsivamente. Lo sabía. Había pasado tres horas revolviéndose en su cama y escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Edward en su cerebro. Viendo el dolor en su mirada al pronunciarlas y sintiendo que su propio corazón se hundía un poco más al saber que lo había perdido aunque nunca jamás lo hubiese tenido. Lo que más le dolía de todo era que él creyera que no lo amaba, cuando no era cierto. Era la primera persona a quien había querido en su vida y por la que haría lo que fuera, para que fuera feliz, para que viviera la existencia perfecta que se merecía._

_Al no poder soportarlo más y saber que no podría recuperar el sueño si él no se enteraba de la verdad, salió de su cama, se colocó un jean y una franelilla, tomó el BMW azul que llevaba cada vez que estaba en casa y fue al apartamento de Edward ubicado en el centro de Seattle. Había ido allí dos veces antes, una con sus padres y otra con Alice y Emmett. Era un edificio de treinta pisos, recubierto de mármol blanco. Él vivía en el penthouse, un piso por apartamento que era más grande que una casa completa. _

_Entró al edificio aprovechando que una pareja estaba llegando, estacionó en el puesto de invitados. Cuando el oficial de seguridad la detuvo en el vestíbulo ella le informó que era familia de Edward Cullen y que la estaba esperando, eran las doce de la noche lo cual no hacia la situación nada normal, pero tal vez el hombre había pensado que era una amiguita de él o quiso creerle porque la dejó pasar. Bella bloqueó el pensamiento de la amiguita o la idea de que reciba visitas a esas horas. No era idiota, sabía que existían, solo que no quería pensar en ello mucho menos en ese momento que ya estando en su apartamento sentía que su valor disminuía._

_Ahora se encontraba allí, frente a su puerta, a punto de arruinar todo lo que había conseguido y a medida que su respiración se calmaba sabía que no le importaba. En ese momento solo le interesaba alejar el dolor que había visto en su mirada y que supiera todo lo que estaba en su corazón. Tocó el timbre y la puerta varias veces y se preguntó si él no estaba allí o si no estaba solo. Ese pensamiento le hizo tanto daño que su estómago se contrajo y dio un paso hacia atrás para huir ya que no era algo que jamás pudiera ver y soportar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su casa._

_Él estaba vestido igual que horas atrás, con el pantalón negro y la camisa azul, pero ésta última estaba arrugada y casi fuera de sus pantalones, su cabello se veía más alborotado de lo normal y los ojos estaban un poco dilatados._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? __—__Le preguntó y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba por verlo y notar que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la penetraban hasta queriendo saber todos sus secretos. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, sin poder hacer más que mirarlo._

_Él frunció el ceño, la miró sin entender y tal vez con un poco de esperanza, pero al pasar el tiempo y notar que no hablaba o se acercaba, se alejó ligeramente y la mirada se llenó de nuevo con dolor._

—_Vete, Bella __—__le pidió y caminó hacia dentro del apartamento. _

_Cuando empezó a cerrar la puerta por fin reaccionó, sintió hundirse por dentro como si al cerrarse la puerta la estuviera sacando de su vida para siempre, por lo que emitió un grito ahogado que causó que él se detuviera y le mirara horrorizado. Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y se colocó la mano en el pecho como si con eso tratara de calmar su acelerado corazón._

—_No… __—__susurró ella tratando de aliviar su desesperación y ahogar las lágrimas. Lo observó palidecer un poco y un segundo después sintió sus brazos envolviéndola y guiándola dentro de su apartamento. La sentó en su mueble acolchado negro y se arrodilló frente a ella, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara y le acarició con sus dedos pulgares._

—_Tranquila, cariño __—__le susurró y Bella cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca mientras su corazón prácticamente explotaba del pecho._

—_Edward__… _—_susurró ella sintiendo que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas__—.__ Tú lo eres todo, mi salvación, mi vida… __—__ le dijo con voz temblorosa y ahogada mientras calmaba el nudo en su garganta__—__. Cuando llegaste a mi vida…_

—_Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé __—__le interrumpió en voz baja mientras la movía para besar su frente._

—_No, no lo sabes __—__le rechazó empujándolo y mirándolo sintiendo frustración y dolor además de tanto anhelo que su cuerpo literalmente temblaba deseando acercarse a él. _

_Se limpió las lágrimas y apartó sus manos de su cara, aunque ese simple movimiento le causó dolor físico._

—_No puedes decir que no sé amar o que nunca supe apreciar lo que hiciste por mí __—__comenzó mirándolo fijamente aunque cada segundo se nublaban más por las lágrimas __—__. Ya que lo hice, siempre. Sé el regalo que me diste y mi vida se iluminó cuando me encontraste. Y solo te he amado a ti en mi vida, nunca ame a nadie más. Así que no puedes decir que no sé lo que es eso, no me puedes…_

_No pudo seguir hablando ya que él había atrapado sus labios y la besaba fuertemente, tanto que primero chocaron sus dientes y después se suavizó el roce. Ella dejó de respirar por un momento aunque a la misma vez sintió que el oxigeno volvía a su vida, porque sus labios estaban siendo besados por él. Le acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, sacaba su lengua y la deslizaba por ella, probando, atrapando y haciendo que suspirara por el roce. Sus manos bajaron a su cintura y la atrajo con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que cortó su respiración._

—_Edward__… __—__gimió contra sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su pecho, no sabía si para detenerlo o acariciarlo. Él se apartó unos centímetros y __Bella__ sintió que sus ojos la abrazaban._

—_No me rechaces de nuevo, Bella. No creo que pueda soportarlo. Creo que moriría, literalmente lo haría._

_Ella se quedó paralizada por un segundo, mirando su expresión, la tristeza de sus facciones y las ansias que se escondían en sus ojos. Subió las manos y acarició su cara como tanto deseó hacerlo muchas veces, incontables ocasiones en que lo veía de lejos y deseaba saber qué se sentiría tocarlo. Comenzó con dos de sus dedos rozando su frente, sintiendo su piel suave y cálida, y bajó a sus parpados que fueron cerrados como si él ansiara tanto como ella ese reconocimiento, los rodeó y sintiendo más gula que nunca en su vida, bajó su cabeza y besó suavemente los lugares que rozaba. Primero su frente, cada parpado, cada mejilla, su nariz, su barbilla. Su corazón golpeaba dentro de su pecho con cada roce, con cada beso y ella ahogaba suspiros cada vez._

_Cuando no quedó ninguna parte más que sus labios los acarició con la yema de un dedo, suavemente, sintiendo tanta calidez y dulzura que bajó y los besó con sus propios labios, necesitando probarlos también. Sintió las manos de él que seguían en su cintura apretar ligeramente y escuchó una especie de sonido salir de sus labios, un zumbido o un pequeño gemido que le hizo estremecer con fuerza. Solo rozó sus labios, una, dos veces y después se apartó sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se iban en el último beso y que sus ojos se inundaban de nuevo._

—_No puedo… __—__susurró ella y él, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados desde que empezó su reconocimiento, los abrió y la miró fijamente mostrando temor, ansias, cariño y muchas cosas más__—…__ estar más tiempo separada de ti. Lo intenté, __Edward__. Por años rechacé cada avance de tu parte porque no puedo perderte, porque no puedo perder el sitio donde por fin pertenezco. __—__Lo miró pidiéndole que entendiera_—_. Porque nunca te merecería y no puedo soportar pensar en el día en que te des cuenta de eso… Moriría, de verdad lo haría._

_Él respiró hondo y se acercó hasta unir sus frentes. __Bella__ cerró sus ojos y sintió sus respiraciones acompasarse. Unos segundos después __Edward __se levantó y estuvo momentáneamente perdida hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que estaba parado enfrente, con una mano extendida y esperándola. Ella lo miró y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, porque sabía que si tomaba su mano todo cambiaría, no habría vuelta atrás. Respiró hondo para llenar de alguna forma su pecho mientras apretaba las manos hasta volverlas puños en su regazo._

—_¿No confías en mí? __—__Le preguntó mirándola con dolor y __Bella__ sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo mientras asentía ligeramente ya que sabía que le confiaría su vida, su amor, su alma, su… todo._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había otra decisión. Nunca podría haberla. Solo estaba él. Extendió su mano y tomó la que le estaba ofreciendo y se levantó del mueble sin decir otra palabra. Caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron a su habitación y la observó por unos segundos, nunca había visto esa parte de su casa, ni siquiera la primera vez cuando fue con Esme y Carlisle pudo entrar a ese cuarto. No ayudaría a sus fantasías saber dónde dormía, ni a sus miedos pensar con quién estuviera cada noche._

_El cuarto era masculino, con colores grises, blancos y negros. Tenía un juego de cama de madera con mesitas de noche a sus lados, una cómoda en un lateral, dos puertas alrededor y una de ellas abierta que mostraba el inicio de un closet y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Había un televisor LCD enfrente de la cama empotrado en la pared, además de una alfombra blanca en el medio de la habitación y en las mesitas de noche al lado de la cama lámparas de metal y como adorno un portarretrato._

_Y en ese momento el corazón de __Bella__ se detuvo._

_Caminó a ese sitio y tomó la foto en sus manos. La imagen que estaba enmarcada era de ellos dos. Ella recordaba ese día, llevaba diez meses con los Cullen y fueron a un parque, Alice y Emmett estaban jugando alrededor y __Edward __la tomó de la cintura y arrastró por la grama dándole vueltas abrazándola fuertemente, sintiéndose de alguna forma libre, en sus brazos. Un segundo después había sentido un flash de una cámara y había mirado a __Emmett__ asombrada._

—_Fue la primera vez que te hice reír libremente __—__le susurró __Edward__ en su oído y ella se estremeció al sentirlo cerca y por el aire cálido sobre su oreja._

—_No lo sabía… __—__susurró mirando la fotografía. __Emmett__ le había dicho que se había movido y que la había borrado. _

—_Así quería verte siempre… __—__le dijo quitándole el portarretrato de las manos y dejándolo en su puesto__—__. Por muchos años ese fue mi objetivo, Bells. Siempre lo será… ya que no hay nada en este planeta que quiera más que a ti. __—__Bella__ se volteó y lo miró fijamente sintiendo miedo._

—_Yo…_

_Él colocó un dedo en su boca y negó con la cabeza. __Bella__ tragó grueso y asintió un segundo antes que volviera a tomar sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. La besó lentamente, suavemente, probando sus labios, moviéndolos alrededor, jugando y haciendo que le respondiera de la misma forma. Después bajó sus labios y repartió besos pequeños en su mejilla, su barbilla, el cuello y la clavícula. Ella solo podía suspirar para recuperar el aire perdido y agarrarse de sus antebrazos para no caerse. Luego él se apartó, lentamente y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

—_Pasé tantos años fantaseando con tenerte aquí, en mi cama, conmigo por fin._

_Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos sintiendo que las emociones cada vez eran más fuertes y que prácticamente podría desintegrarse. __Edward__ se alejó unos centímetros y le hizo sentarse en la cama. Después empezó a desnudarla, causando que el corazón de __Bella__ casi explotara y comenzara a temblar. Primero sus zapatos con sus medias, acarició sus pies suavemente, lentamente y después pasó a su jean, se lo quitó mirando sus ojos todo el tiempo y rozó sus piernas lánguidamente, cuando llegó a su muslo derecho se detuvo mirando la cicatriz que tenía en ese sitio._

—_No __—__susurró ella tratando de apartarse pero las manos de él la tenían paralizada en la cama. __Edward__ bajó a ese sitió y la besó en toda su extensión, centímetro a centímetro. Al final __Bella__ ya estaba jadeando en busca de aire._

—_Eres hermosa __—__le dijo subiendo la cabeza y mirándola fijamente__—__. Cada parte de ti, y yo te veneraré completa, __Bella__. Siempre._

_A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y subió la cabeza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Percibió una respiración en su mejilla y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente, acariciando su cuello y después empezó a besarla de la misma forma que ella había hecho en la sala, su frente, sus ojos, mejillas, nariz, mentón, bajó hasta el cuello y sintió su lengua juguetona saliendo a explorar lo que le hizo arquearse y emitir un pequeño jadeo._

_Las manos de __Bella__ también salieron a explorar, acariciaron su cabello, rozaron su cuero cabelludo y lo jalaba hacia ella buscando besar de nuevo sus labios. Cuando __Edward__ lo hizo emitió un suspiro uniendo sus labios, acariciándolo y abriendo sus labios, necesitándolo dentro de ella. Él tomó su invitación y su lengua la invadió rozando la suya, girando, conociendo de nuevo y haciéndola estremecer cada vez más. _

_Bella__ bajó sus manos y empezó a desabotonar su camisa para apartarla de su cuerpo. Él la ayudó y unos momentos después tenía su pecho descubierto, ese con el que había soñado tanto tiempo. Lo acarició lentamente, sintiendo temblar las partes del cuerpo donde lo rozaban sus dedos y su respiración más acelerada contra sus labios._

_Edward__ se retiró, tomó los bordes de la franelilla y los subió para quitársela sobre su cabeza. __Bella__ se sonrojó profundamente ya que no estaba usando sujetador y quedó maravillada por la expresión de él al encontrarse con sus pechos. La miraba reverencialmente, con una mezcla de deseo y anhelo que le golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser y le hizo arquearse involuntariamente._

—_Dios… eres tan hermosa __—__dijo él asombrado mientras acariciaba su estómago y subía a sus pechos__—__, más de lo que yo soñé, de lo que fantaseé. __—__Levantó la mirada todavía acariciándola y __Bella__ jadeó mientras se arqueaba para sentir más ese roce._

—_Tú también… __—__susurró al ver su pecho y deseando tenerlo desnudo sobre ella, tomándola y cumpliendo todos sus deseos__—__. Hazme el amor, __Edward__._

_Él acarició su cabello y después se movió para despojarse de su pantalón, medias y sus zapatos, se dejó el calzoncillo puesto y regresó a donde __Bella__ se encontraba, volviendo a besar sus labios mucho más tiempo, acariciándola e incentivándola para que hiciera lo mismo antes de bajar a su cuello y sus pechos. Ella jadeó cuando sintió sus labios por primera vez en su pecho derecho, lo degustaba como si fuera un fruto del cielo o la manzana de Eva mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano. Después bajó a su estómago y besó todo su cuerpo, incluso la volteó para reconocer su espalda, teniendo mucho cuidado en cada cicatriz, acariciándola con sus labios y besándola como si quisiese robarle los recuerdos de donde las obtuvo._

—_¿Qué es esto? __—__Preguntó acariciando una marca que estaba en su brazo derecho. __Bella__ la miró junto con él. Ya la marca casi había desaparecido, era de un marrón claro y tenía forma como de un escarabajo o algo parecido, nunca había podido descifrarlo y no recordaba cómo la había adquirido._

—_Según lo que me dijeron fue causado por una quemadura que mi madre me hizo__—__ confesó sintiéndose sonrojar aún más__—__. Su regalo para mí. __—__Él negó con la cabeza y besó esa parte con más suavidad aún__—__. No lo recuerdo, __Edward__—__le susurró acariciando su cabello tratando de llevarse también su preocupación._

—_A partir de hoy solo recordarás mis labios __—__le dijo. Deslizó su boca lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo y volvió a inundarla de sensaciones mientras la acariciaba y bajaba sus manos hasta la parte sur de su cuerpo apartando por fin sus bragas. Acarició su clítoris con el pulgar y lamió sus muslos acercándose más y más a su entrada, preparándola. Bella gemía invadida por el deseo cuando introdujo su lengua y la saboreó vorazmente. Su centro hormigueaba listo para recibirlo._

_Cuando rompió el contacto __Bella__ estaba temblando y jadeando con fuerza. __Edward__ se movió hacia una mesita de noche por unos segundos y cuando regresó, se dio cuenta que estaba utilizando un condón. Se colocó encima de su cuerpo y encerró su cara entre sus manos._

—_Te amo __—__le confesó él mirándola fijamente__—__, eso no cambiará. Ese sentimiento no ha variado en todos los años que no te he tenido y no lo hará nunca. Soy tuyo así como eres mía… dime que lo eres. __—__Bella__ cerró sus ojos y sintió que la besaba por unos segundos y después unía sus frentes como si estuviese esperando su respuesta. Y solo podía darle una, no había variado desde que la tropezó en la secundaria._

—_Soy tuya… siempre tuya __—__le susurró y él unió sus labios mientras se introducía lentamente en su cuerpo. __Bella__ gritó por la sensación dolorosa que experimentó y cuando estuvo completamente dentro botó una lágrima que él besó suavemente._

—_Haré que el dolor desaparezca, amor __—__le dijo besándola por cada parte de su cara__—__. Lo siento…_

_Ella jadeó y lo besó en los labios mientras sentía que la incomodidad iba remitiendo y surgía de nuevo el deseo y las ansias de tenerlo dentro de su ser y su alma. Se removió mientras lo besaba y él empezó a moverse dentro de su ser, lentamente, llenándola y haciéndola experimentar el paraíso al tenerlo de formas que nunca imaginó que podría. _

_Edward__ la tocó, bajó sus manos y los unió en una parte escondida que le hizo casi estremecerse de placer y gritar cada vez que la tocaba, a la vez que la besaba y le susurraba palabras de amor y deseo. Cada acometida acariciaba terminaciones hasta ese momento ocultas y llevaba llamaradas casi torturantes que la azotaban. Además escuchar los gemidos de placer de __Edward__ la sacudían a la vez que su voz repitiendo que la amaba y que se pertenecían hacía que toda ella se contrajera, gritara, y que las llamaradas que le quemaban salieran hacia el interior y explotaran a su alrededor._

_N__unca había tenido un orgasmo. Ni por su propia mano ni mucho menos por un tercero. Ya que solo había deseado estar con él. Es por eso por lo que esa explosión que surgió en su cuerpo y se movió velozmente hasta su alma, la asombró, sacudió por dentro y por fuera, agitándose, arqueándose completamente y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de __Edward__ mientras le conducía a sitios que nunca creía posible junto con él._

_Edward acompañó sus gritos y momentos después llegó al sitio donde ella había llegado unos segundos antes. _

_._

_Bella__ se encontraba sentada en el balcón de la casa de __Edward__. En ese momento todo era perfecto, el sofá beige que estaba frente a las estrellas, la noche que invadía todo su alrededor y las estrellas que siempre estaban ocultas y ahora se mostraban en todo su esplendor, como si también quisieran ser testigo de su felicidad._

_Ella era feliz. __Bella Cullen__ podía decir que en ese momento era feliz. Sintió terror por esa sensación y rechazó la incertidumbre que le acompañaba y le hacía pensar que todo lo bueno siempre llevaba a algo malo, porque en ese instante quería solo disfrutar el hecho de que había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba y que ese hombre le había confesado que también la amaba. Tenía miles de miedos, muchas preguntas y una parte de su ser que le gritaba que había demonios, como el hecho de que fuera adoptada, que podrían combatir con ese nuevo amor y esa posesión mutua que declararon esa noche. Pero optó por olvidarlos, ya que solo quería pensar en que una hora atrás había sido amada, literalmente, carnalmente, completamente, y que había sido todo lo que imaginó que sería con quién deseo que sería._

_Con __Edward__…_

_Unos minutos después sintió que él se sentaba detrás de ella en el sofá y que la abrazaba por el estómago atrayéndola a su pecho._

—_Dios, como fantaseé verte con mi camisa puesta __—__le confesó contra su cuello y __Bella__ sonrió al sentir que besaba ese punto._

—_Yo también lo hice __—__confesó abrazando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos__—__. Lo siento, por hacerte sentir que no te amaba… yo…_

—_Tenías miedo __—__completó él besando su hombro__—__, pero no debes tenerlo de mí, porque siempre estaré allí._

—_Es que me diste tanto, tengo una familia, no podía creer que también pudiera tenerte a ti._

—_Pero lo haces __—__contestó tranquilamente. __Bella__ suspiró hondo y se calló por unos segundos, sintiendo que los temores y miedos llenaban su cuerpo y que aunque había batallado contra ellos ahora estaba perdida de nuevo._

—_Pero no podemos estar juntos __—__informó y lo sintió tensarse a su alrededor._

— _¿Por qué? __—__Ella iba a hablar pero él la apretó el agarre de sus manos__—__. ¿Por mis padres? Estoy seguro que estarán felices por nosotros, ellos te adoraron como hija adoptiva y te adoraran como mi mujer._

—_Edward__…_

—_Batallaremos lo de la adopción, le pediré a mis padres que la revoquen. _

_Él l__a giró y __Bella__ observó su cara y su brillo de emoción en su mirada. Allí lo supo. De verdad la amaba, su mirada, su expresión, todo le mostraba eso, sin importar que había sido abandonada, no querida o que fuera mejor que ella en todo sentidos. Entendió que la amaba solo por sí misma. Justo en ese momento por esa revelación, su pecho se contrajo de emoción ya que alguien de verdad la amaba. Sinceramente. Completamente. Sin garantías, ni facilidades, pero allí estaba. Solo para ella. No estaba sola…_

—_Buscaremos la manera, __Bells__, pero te prometo que estaremos juntos. __—__Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla, su cuello y besó ese punto suavemente, todavía con el pecho lleno con una sensación que le calentaba el alma._

—_Siento haberte torturado y haber hecho que te cansaras __—__confesó unos segundos después cuando pudo tranquilizarse. Lo sintió respirar hondo y abrazarla con fuerza._

—_Lo importante es que me amas. Dímelo…, necesito oírlo de nuevo… _

_Bella__ sonrió contra su cuello y pasó sus manos por su cintura acariciando su piel desnuda. Solo estaba usando su calzoncillo. Levantó la mirada y se le humedecieron los ojos al ver el anhelo y el amor en su mirada._

—_Te amo… eres mi salvador, lo único que he deseado y lo que me sacó del infierno __—__susurró acariciando su mejilla y viendo como sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la aceptación __—__. Siempre seré tuya. __—__Él respiró hondo y apretó su agarre en su mano en su cintura y ella se estremeció de nuevo. __Edward__ sonrió y besó sus labios._

—_¿Sabes qué más he deseado? __—__Le preguntó él subiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla._

—_¿Qué? __—__Inquirió __Bella__ acariciándolo a su vez._

—_Dormir sintiendo cada curva de tu cuerpo contra el mío y despertarme sabiendo que te tendría a mi lado. __—__Acercó su cara a la de ella y unió sus miradas haciendo que se paralizara y lo mirara fijamente__—__. Muchos años añoré tenerte en mis brazos, __Bella__. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?_

_Ella asintió sonriendo ampliamente y se levantó del sofá haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, la llevó a su cuarto y le quitó su camisa causando que se sonrojara profundamente. Él sonrió, besó su sonrojo y la acostó en la cama quitándose el calzoncillo y uniéndose a donde estaba acostada. __Bella__ colocó su cabeza en su pecho y ambos enredaron sus piernas, él pasó la mano hasta su espalda baja y los cubrió con la sabana. Ella acarició su estómago mientras sonreía contra su piel._

—_Duerme, cariño __—__le pidió él besando su cabello._

—_¿Crees que mañana nos despertemos y descubramos que esto fue solo un sueño? __—__Le preguntó tímidamente y lo sintió acariciarle la espalda._

—_No, cariño, ya tuvimos muchos sueños y fantasías… ahora viene la realidad. __—__Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormir por primera vez en sus brazos._

_._

_Bella__ se despertó al escuchar voces en la sala, se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de orientarse. Volvió a escuchar las voces de nuevo y se levantó de la cama, se puso la camisa de __Edward__ y salió hasta la sala que era donde el ruido provenía. Pero se detuvo inmediatamente al identificar la segunda voz como la de Carlisle._

—_¿Entonces el contrato lo dejaste en la oficina? __—__Escuchó que le preguntaba a __Edward__._

—_Claro, padre, ¿por qué crees que lo traería a casa? Está encima de mi escritorio __—__Edward__ dijo con voz confundida._

—_Cierto… cierto __—__respondió Carlisle pero su voz tenía un matiz extraño como de confusión__—__. No te molesto más entonces… __—__titubeó por un segundo__—__. Nos vemos después, hijo._

_Ella se quedó paralizada hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y todavía se mantuvo así unos segundos después. Volvió a moverse cuando vio a __Edward__ parado frente a ella mirándola confundido._

—_¿Qué sucede, Bells? __—__Preguntó acercándose y acariciando sus mejillas._

—_¿Crees… crees que sepa que estoy aquí contigo? __—__Inquirió en voz temblorosa. __Edward__ negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

—_No lo creo, además, pronto lo sabrá de todas maneras. __—__Ella bajó la cabeza respirando aceleradamente sintiendo pánico de repente._

—_No lo sé…_

—_Bella__… __—__advirtió él bajando para quedar a la misma altura de su cara__—__. No vuelvas a alejarte, te lo pido. No creo poder aguantarlo, si fueron casi imposibles los años anteriores cuando solo tenía la fantasía y unos cuantos besos. Ahora que te he probado… no podría resistirlo. __—__Ella alzó la cabeza, respiro hondo buscando calmarse y acarició su mejilla._

—_Aquí estoy __—__contestó tratando de sentirse más valiente, de no acobardarse, él la amaba, eso era todo lo que importaba._

—_Ve a mi baño y lávate, compré un buen desayuno para nosotros._

_Bella__ sonrió y asintió cerrando los ojos, él aprovechó y besó sus labios unos segundos antes de dejarla libre._

—_Y no te preocupes por nada… __—__le pidió en su oído. Asintió y fue al baño a arreglarse. _

_Usó el cepillo de dientes de él y se bañó rápidamente, se colocó su jean sin ropa interior y su franelilla ya que debía ir a casa de sus padres y ellos no debían saber que había estado con __Edward__ la noche anterior. Caminó hacia el comedor y sonrió al ver la mesa llena de croissants, panes dulces, mermeladas y manzanas amarillas, la cual era su fruta favorita._

—_¿Qué haremos hoy? __—__Le preguntó __Edward__ cuando ella estaba acomodada y mordiendo su primer croissant con crema de leche y queso. Después de tragar la comida le sonrió ligeramente._

—_Hoy tengo que salir con Esme, se lo prometí. Iremos a un Bazar porque ella quiere comprar unas telas para hacer unos vestidos. Estuvo toda la semana hablándome sobre ello… __—__Miró el reloj que estaba frente de ellos y emitió un jadeo horrorizado__—__. Dios, voy atrasada… Mamá va a matarme. __—__Mordió de nuevo el croissant, tomó una manzana amarilla y se levantó de la mesa del comedor._

—_¿Me vas a dejar así? __—__Le preguntó y ella sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a donde estaba y le besó abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciándolo con todo el amor que sentía. Unos segundos después rompió el beso y sonrió de nuevo, lo acarició lentamente sin poder creer que estaba con él y se volteó para irse. _

_Tomó las llaves de su vehículo que estaban en la mesa donde __Edward__ las había dejado la noche anterior y salió del apartamento. Llamó el ascensor y se pasó una mano por sus labios sonriendo como una estúpida. Inmediatamente sintió que le tomaban la mano y la jalaban hasta empujarla contra la pared. Ella gimió al sentir el cuerpo de __Edward__ presionar completamente el suyo y sus ojos quemarla intensamente._

—_Eso no fue una despedida __—__comentó él antes de unir sus labios y besarla dulce pero apasionadamente._

_Gimió de nuevo y tomó su cabello con su mano libre mientras se arqueaba hacia él, abrió sus labios y empezó a sentir que los acariciaba con los suyos y con su lengua a la vez que sus manos rozaban su cintura y su cuerpo lentamente. El corazón de __Bella__, su alma, todo iba a explotar dentro de su cuerpo mientras él continuaba besándola y acariciándola. Lo único que podía hacer era tocarlo a su vez y responder febrilmente, sintiendo como la euforia y el amor le invadía hasta el extremo de robarle completamente el aliento. Cuando él rompió el beso los ojos de ella estaban humedecidos de nuevo pero por primera vez sus labios sonreían. Los abrió y se perdió ligeramente por sus orbes azules que estaban traspasándola._

—_Ven a casa después de acompañar a __mamá__—__pidió él acariciando su mejilla con su nariz._

—_Edward__… __—__advirtió ella en voz baja._

—_Necesito sentirte en mis brazos de nuevo. Dormir contigo. Hacerte el amor… Por favor, Bells. Dime que vendrás a casa, que vendrás a mí… __—__le pidió mirándola fijamente y acariciando sus caderas. __Bella__ sonrió de nuevo y asintió lentamente _

—_Vendré a ti… __—__le prometió y se dijo que eso es lo que siempre había hecho, era atraída como si él fuera su centro, no importaba cuánto lo hubiera rechazado o tratado de impedirlo, de todas formas terminaba en sus brazos. Porque era donde pertenecía y por primera vez iba a confiar que todo saldría bien y que la vida le regalaría eso… que ella lo merecería._

_En ese momento llegó el ascensor y él se apartó entrelazando sus manos. Cuando ella se montó al ver las manos soltarse lentamente una sensación extraña la invadió, pero le ignoró. Le sonrió a __Edward__ y estuvieron viéndose fijamente hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron._

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Bella se observó en el espejo del baño preguntándose si le gustaba torturarse, si había aprendido a disfrutarlo. Debió haberlo hecho porque de otra forma resulta incomprensible que de todo lo que pudo haber pensado o soñado la noche anterior justamente tuvo que elegir hacerlo sobre la única noche en que había sido feliz. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan estúpida?<p>

Miró su vestido color salmón de vuelos hasta sus tobillos, con los hombros descubiertos y una cinta en su cintura color blanco y arrugó la cara con desagrado a la vez que acomodaba su cabello suelto. Suspiró hondo unos segundos después sabiendo que ya no podía atrasarlo más, que había llegado el momento.

"_Dios… no… no…"_, se repitió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si se desintegrara en miles de partículas e incluso deseando haberlo hecho para así no caminar fuera de ese cuarto, de esa casa, hacia la capilla, donde ya todos debían estar reunidos, y ver al hombre que amaba casarse con otra mujer. Se había escapado de Esme y Alice diciendo que tenía que buscar algo en su cuarto —su cordura—, ellas le habían dicho que la iban a esperar en la capilla y que tenía unos minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Pero Bella no quería moverse. No podía. Se había encerrado en ese baño y sentía como si moverse fuese una tortura, cada momento esa palabra llenaba más y más su interior.

"_Soy una jodida masoquista."_

Respiró hondo dándose fuerza y recordó su promesa. Ella se había jurado hacerlo feliz, esa noche… esa… hermosa, perfecta y nefasta noche, se había despertado en la madrugada y lo había visto dormir por un tiempo y le juró, con su alma, que aunque no lo mereciera, iba a lograr que él lo fuera. Por siempre. Bella no pudo hacerlo por sí misma, porque… "_No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero…", _se atajó y suspiró hondo. No lo había hecho pero por lo menos podía ver que se casara y fuera feliz. Eso sería suficiente, ¿no? Tenía que servir porque si no, no sabría cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Se enderezó repitiéndose que faltaba poco y salió del baño, pero quedó paralizada al dar su segundo paso. Sentado en la cama, su espalda un poco encorvada, los codos en sus muslos y la cara entre sus manos estaba _él_ vestido de esmoquin. Ella emitió una especie de jadeo ahogado que causó que se estirara y la mirara.

"_Nunca existirá nadie más hermoso que tú…"_, le susurró silenciosamente y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que su corazón se hundía al entender que a partir de ese momento le pertenecería completamente a otra.

Los orbes verdes brillaban más que nunca y por unos segundos ambos simplemente se vieron. Ella sintió que él leía cada sentimiento, como si estuviera tan fuera de control que no pudiera bloquearse, que podía ver el amor, el anhelo, la angustia y el dolor que le invadían. O quizás fueran los sentimientos de él que la saturaban, lo cual causó que jadeara de nuevo con más fuerza.

—Juré que no iba a hacerme esto —habló él por fin—, que no iba a rogarte nada más porque acabaste conmigo dos años atrás. Me prometí que iba a mantener mi orgullo y no me ibas a humillar más… me lo juré, Bella.

—Edward… —susurró ella.

—Pero aquí estoy en vez —dijo mirándola con tanto amor que se estremeció con fuerza—. Dime que no me case —pidió en voz baja levantándose de la cama. Ella empezó a respirar aceleradamente y se apartó cada paso que él daba hasta que chocó contra una pared—. Pídemelo. Dime que me amas y nada más importará… te lo estoy rogando, Bells.

Ella apoyó sus manos en la pared y presionó tan fuerte que se hacía daño en las yemas.

—No… puedo… —susurró en un jadeo que sintió que salía del fondo de su ser, a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó él ya frente a ella y aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Es eso? ¿Cada palabra y emoción fue mentira? ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? — Preguntó golpeando el concreto a su lado viéndose furioso, descontrolado. Negó desesperando—. No pudo ser mentira, tú me buscaste, me perseguiste, me amaste, dijiste que no podías estar más apartada de mí y al día siguiente no volviste.

Ella negó con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras apretaba sus ojos.

—Me rechazaste cada vez, ¡al día siguiente de hacer el amor conmigo ni siquiera estabas en Seattle! ¡Te habías ido a Massachusetts! —Gritó golpeando la pared por ambos lados y causando que ella jadeara asustada y desesperada.

—Déjalo ir, Edward… por favor… —rogó apretando con tal fuerza la pared que sintió que sangraba.

—No pudo ser mentira; sentir tu cuerpo temblar contra mí, sentir tus labios, tus palabras de amor ¡joder, Bella! ¡Me condenaste a este martirio y ni siquiera me dices porqué! —Ella levantó la mirada y empezó a jadear buscando su respiración.

—Edward… vete…, no me hagas esto…

"_No me hagas hacerte esto…"_

—Si tan solo me dijeras… —Él unió sus frentes y ella emitió un sollozo desgarrado—. Nos iremos, Bella. ¿Ves lo estúpido que soy? ¿Lo malditamente idiota en que me has convertido? Soy capaz de perdonar, de olvidar. Ni siquiera me importa el jodido porqué, si me dices que me amas y que estarás conmigo…

—No me hagas hacerte daño —le rogó desesperada—. No me hagas hacerlo. —Él se apartó un poco y levantó su barbilla.

—¿Por qué me harías daño? ¿Cuánto más puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó y ella lo observó entre sus lágrimas negando con la cabeza—. ¡Háblame!

—Tú me diste tanto —le dijo llorando y deseando que apartara su toque, no podía pensar ni respirar al tenerlo tan cerca—, fuiste mi salvación y yo no sabía cómo pagártelo… —Emitió un sollozo lastimero mientras sentía que esas palabras lo desgarraban, literalmente sintió como a él le dolían cada una de ellas. Se odió a sí misma por pronunciarlas y a él por obligarla a hacerlo.

—¿Así que te acostaste conmigo para compensarme…? ¡¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Por lástima?! —Le gritó volviendo a golpear la pared.

"_No me hagas seguir haciéndote daño… vete, por Dios…"_

—Tenía tanto que agradecerte —repitió y apretó con más fuerza la pared hasta sentir que se rompían aún más las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Ese es el porqué? ¿Nunca me amaste, Bella?

Ella alzó la mirada y respiró hondo calmando sus lágrimas. _"Más de lo que nunca sabrás…"_, quiso responderle aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Tú lo querías tanto y yo…, fue un error —le susurró esas palabras sintiendo que se desgarraba y miró sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor—. Vete, Edward. Por favor, vete. Cásate y sé feliz. Yo no tengo nada para entregarte… Nunca podría darte nada… —Él se apartó y la miró con furia, ya no había calidez ni ruego o esperanza. Ella había destrozado todo eso.

—Te maldeciré toda mi vida por esto, Bella —dijo con voz distorsionada por el dolor y la rabia—. Por destrozar mi vida, por arruinarme y hacerme sufrir con tu incapacidad de amarme. Toda mi jodida vida esperé a que pudieras estar a mi lado, me humillé, rogué y esperé como un imbécil y tú… —Respiró agitadamente como si se estuviese ahogando—. Juro que te odiaré toda mi vida por esto…

—Edward… —susurró ya llorando desconsoladamente y subiendo una mano en su pecho ya que de alguna forma tenía que unir los pedazos destrozados.

—Vete —ordenó él con voz más furiosa que antes, aunque ella escuchaba también el dolor debajo de todo—, no te quiero en el día de mi boda… —Se acercó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron muy cerca y ella se estremeció por la rabia que leyó en ellos—. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida y no podría soportar casarme y que estés frente de mí, el asco y la rabia me consumirían. ¿Entiendes? —Preguntó tomando sus antebrazos con fuerza y retorciéndola un poco hasta hacerle daño—. Nunca. Más.

Bella asintió y suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse, aunque sin poder hacerlo, los sollozos aumentaron mucho más al igual que la sensación de opresión en su pecho, porque esas últimas palabras habían logrado lo que todas las vicisitudes y los sufrimientos que había tenido en su vida no hicieron. La habían destruido.

Escuchó un toque en su puerta aunque lo ignoró, solo podía sentir la mirada llena de odio de Edward y el dolor que le daba saber que en ese momento lo había perdido todo. Irremediablemente. Ese pensamiento la hizo alejarse de la realidad, como si estuviese en otra parte, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, una sensación de muerte la invadió y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperarse.

—¿Bella? ¿Están tú y Edward allí? La boda… —Escuchó la voz de Carlisle y volvió a estremecerse aunque por una razón completamente distinta.

Unos segundos después oyó que la puerta se abría pero no pudo moverse. No podía hacer nada más, solo sentir que el dolor la mataba lentamente, la ahogaba.

—Edward… están todos en la Iglesia —informó Carlisle y Bella sintió el dolor crecer dentro de su pecho. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse entera, cómo por dentro estaba destrozada y por fuera seguía luciendo en una pieza.

—Bella se siente mal —contestó Edward con voz cortante—, no va a participar en la ceremonia.

—Pero… —le trató de interrumpir Carlisle con voz confundida.

—No va a participar en mi boda, está indispuesta. Yo voy a tomar mi lugar —se calló un segundo—. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo en cosas que nunca valieron la pena —informó con una voz de alguna forma más cercana a Bella y ella emitió un sollozo sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Bella? —Escuchó la voz de Carlisle y sintió su mano acariciándola—. Cariño… —Él la abrazó y ella jadeó mientras se movía para que la soltara, la repulsión y la necesidad de que se apartara era incluso más grande en ese momento. Insoportable—. ¿Qué sucedió, hija? ¿Le dijiste…? —Bella negó con la cabeza y agarró las solapas de su chaqueta tratando de apartarlo, empujándolo con las fuerzas que pudo reunir para que la dejara libre.

—No me hagas… hacer esto… Carlisle —sollozó desgarrada—. No puedo…

—Falta poco… ya él se va a casar, él la ama, Bells. Será feliz…

—No me hagas esto… —gimió ella sintiendo que la abrazaba con fuerza y la bilis se le devolvía por su garganta y tuvo que tragarla de nuevo—. No…

—¿Bella?

—No me quiere ahí… —jadeó sollozando más desesperada.

_Dos años y un día atrás._

_Bella sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia dentro de su casa y leía el mensaje de texto que __Edward__ acababa de enviarle: _

"Faltan siete horas para tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo. Iría a secuestrarte en este momento si no fuera porque papá me envió a revisar unos contratos en la empresa. Explotador. Nos vemos en la noche, hermosa. Te amo…"

_Suspiró y sonrió de nuevo sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta. No podía creer que estaba con Edward, sabía que era porque solo había pasado unas horas pero igual, Dios… estaba tan feliz. Incluso había pasado toda la mañana actuando como una soñadora enamorada y Esme la había mirado confundida ya que se perdía en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior y no escuchaba lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Tenía que aprender a manejar eso aunque ahora solo podía disfrutarlo. Por lo menos había tenido unas horas para dormir y relajarse, también para aliviar dolores que nunca antes había sentido en músculos inexistentes hasta ese momento. Esme la había dejado en la casa y se fue hacia la casa de Margaret para enseñarles sus compras, diciendo que no le servía sino dormía y estaba consciente. Sonrió de nuevo por eso y caminó hacia las escaleras._

—_¿Bells? _—_Ella se giró al escuchar la voz de Carlisle y sonrió ligeramente._

—_Carlisle, mamá fue a casa de tía Margaret…_

—_Lo sé _—_le interrumpió y Bella frunció el ceño, él se veía serio, casi taciturno lo cual era algo extraño, Carlisle siempre había tenido una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de caridad en su mirada_—_. ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi despacho? Necesitamos hablar de algo._

_Bella asintió lentamente y lo siguió sintiéndose confundida. Quería a Carlisle como a todos en esa casa, pero él, a diferencia de los demás, siempre había actuado mucho más reservado, imaginaba que era porque era el pilar de la casa y estaba preocupado con los negocios._

_Entraron al despacho y ella se sentó en el sillón de madera recubierto con cuero rojo que estaba frente al escritorio de madera. Había estado en ese sitio más veces de las que podía contar, aunque siempre por visitas cortas ya que él tenía la biblioteca más grande que hubiese visto en una casa particular. Era asombrosa. Las paredes de la habitación se encontraban mitad empapelada y mitad pintada con una variedad de marrones. La biblioteca estaba conformada con cuatro estantes grandes de madera y que llegaban hasta el cielo, todas llenas de libros, incluso algunos eran del idioma alemán, francés, italiano, entre otros. Ahora también tenían la colección que Esme y ella habían hecho de los libros que leyeron durante su estancia allí antes de irse a la Universidad._

_Volteó hacia Carlisle y sonrió ligeramente él no le devolvió el gesto. Él suspiró hondo y bajó la mirada._

—_Uno de los mayores regalos que Dios me dio fue encontrarte esa noche, ¿lo sabes?_

_Bella__ lo miró asombrada y sintió que un nudo se le formaba en su garganta, sintiéndose aceptada, sabía que lo era, ellos se lo habían demostrado, pero igual era emocionante escucharlo. Además, eso podía significar que ellos aceptarían lo suyo y lo de Edward… "_oh… si tan solo pudieran_."_

—_Creo que sería mi regalo, más que el de ustedes _—_respondió_—_. No sé qué habría pasado conmigo si ustedes no hubiesen llegado… _—_Carlisle se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la ventana del despacho. Bella lo miró aún más confundida y se detuvo._

—_Me encanta esta ciudad _—_comentó él y ella se relajó en el respaldo del asiento_—_, los colores, los edificios, la gente, la calidez y el ambiente. Nunca he querido vivir en otra parte, aunque por un tiempo lo hice, trasladé mis negocios a otra ciudad pero después regresé. Y eso fue una bendición ya que me llevó a ti, un regalo… Mi redención._ —_Bella no entendía a qué se refería por eso, no lograba comprender cómo sería la redención de alguien._

—_¿Carlisle?_

—_Yo soy un hombre que recibió una redención sin saber la extensión de sus pecados. Pero tal vez por eso estamos donde estamos, porque no viví mi castigo… _—_Bella negó con la cabeza sin comprender._

—_¿Estás bien? No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso._

—_Sé que nunca mereceré tu perdón… así que no me molestaré en pedírtelo. Solo podré darte la verdad._

—_¿Carlisle? _—_Preguntó de nuevo._

—_Yo soy tu padre, Bella _—_dijo volteando hacia ella y mirándola con tristeza y esperanza. Lo miró extrañada y sintió como si su corazón se acelerara._

—_Lo sé, ustedes me adoptaron…, sé que eres mi padre adoptivo... _—_empezó a decir pero se detuvo al verlo negar con la cabeza._

—_No simplemente adoptivo… No… Soy tu padre biológico, Bells._

_Ella se quedó paralizada y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a explotar y lo miraba horrorizada._

—_Hace casi veintitrés años conocí a tu madre, __Renée __Higginbotham__,__en una reunión de negocios… Ella estaba en el bar… Yo… _—_Respiró hondo como si se estuviera dando fuerza _—_. Edward tenía casi un año, el embarazo fue de alto riesgo y se complicó al final, casi pierdo a Esme, ella no pudo tener más hijos. Pasó mucho tiempo convaleciente, sin poder tener vida sexual activa, incluso ella cayó en depresión porque quería tener muchos bebés… No fue una buena época para los Cullen._

_Él se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado._

—_Ese día yo estaba hasta el borde de problemas, un negocio se había arruinado… La conocí… Yo… _—_Bajó la mirada y Bella solo podía escucharlo sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar mientras negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra_—_. No tengo perdón, y solo fue esa vez, lo juro, estuvimos… juntos, y…_

—_¡No! _—_Gritó ella levantándose del asiento_—. _Eso no puede ser…_

—_Renée fue a buscarme a mi empresa unos meses después, dijo que estaba embarazada y que era mi hijo _—_agregó aceleradamente, como si tuviera que decirlo todo una vez que hubo empezado, tomando su mano para que no escapara_—_. No le creí, por Dios Bella, perdóname, no le creí. Pensé que estaba mintiendo, que me estaba engañando… Yo me había protegido así que no pude aceptarlo… Yo… __—balbuceó_—_.__ Le di dinero, le dije que se largara y cuando ella amenazó con decirle a mi esposa yo exploté; la amenacé, boté de allí y salí de esta ciudad… Acepté una fusión con una Empresa en Michigan y nos trasladé para allá. No quería perderlo todo por un simple error, por una mentira. _—_Bella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces._

—_No… _—_susurró horrorizada._

—_Perdóname por abandonarte, no lo sabía, juro que no lo supe hasta… hasta… que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que llegaste a mi casa después de pasar años sufriendo cuando yo debí de protegerte…_

—_Eso no puede ser… no puede ser… _—_negó ella repetidas veces_—_. Estás equivocado._

—_Oh, Bells… no lo estoy. No lo supe al principio, después cuando leí tu expediente y vi el nombre de tu madre, la fecha de nacimiento, todo cuadraba, y si eso no fuera poco… _—_Se detuvo y la miró con firmeza_—_. Eres mi hija, Bella. Solo mía. ¿Por qué crees que te adopté tan rápidamente?_

—_¿Me hiciste exámenes ADN y nunca lo supe? _—_Preguntó recordando cuando la habían llevado al médico los primeros meses._

—_No era necesario _—_respondió y tomó su mano_—_ y nunca haré eso. _

_Bella negó con la cabeza sin poder analizar lo que él le decía. ¿No era necesario? ¿Él era su padre? ¿Tuvo años con su padre y no lo supo?_

—_¿Por qué no era necesario? _—_Preguntó en voz baja. Lo observó apartarse ligeramente y empezar a subirse la manga de su brazo derecho. Cuando lo descubrió completo, lo movió hasta mostrar el lado interno y ella jadeó al observar una marca parecida a un escarabajo o algo así, un poco más oscura que la suya_—_. No… _—_susurró en respuesta._

—_Dos semanas después que llegaste, la vi y lo supe. Nadie fuera de mi familia tiene esa marca. Eres mi hija __—declaró con voz segura._

—_Mi madre me quemó… Eso fue una quemadura _—_respondió y lo vio negar en respuesta complemente seguro._

—_Edward también la tiene. En exactamente el mismo brazo que tú… La tuya es más clara pero es la marca. Yo soy tu padre y él… es tu hermano._

_Bella se dejó caer en el asiento pensando en eso por fin, encontrando la razón por la que se negaba tanto a creerlo y casi muere en ese segundo, emitió un grito fuerte tapando su cara con las manos al sentir el dolor y el entendimiento llenarla._

—_¡No! _—_Gritó con fuerza mientras se ahogaba del dolor._

—_Lo siento… _—_susurró Carlisle agarrándola con fuerza_—_. Nunca iba a decir nada, ese solo iba a ser mi pecado pero algo pasaba cuando los veía… _—_Se calló y Bella medio escuchaba ya que no podía hacer nada más que llorar, gritar y sentir como si algo se le apretara de su pecho, como si hubiese perdido algo importante_—_. Entonces los vi discutir ayer, lo vi intentar besarte y después al levantarme no estabas y cuando llegué a su casa… Estabas allí, ¿no es así?_

_Bella lo miró horrorizada mientras sentía que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

—_No… no… ¡No! _—_Gritó levantándose de su asiento y caminando desesperada_—_. Él no puede ser mi hermano, no lo puede ser. Nos haremos la prueba de ADN. Carlisle… _—_se calló cuando lo observó negar con su cabeza._

—_No puedo hacer eso, Bella._

_Ella lo miró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, para huir, salir, buscar a Edward y contarle lo que escuchó de allí, buscar una solución. Cuando casi llega a la puerta sintió la mano de Carlisle envolviendo su brazo y paralizándola._

—_Hija… _—_susurró y ella se estremeció por eso, él siempre la llamaba así y no había comprendido hasta ese momento por qué lo hacía_—,_ no puedes hacerle eso a mi familia, no puedo decirle a Esme que la engañé, nunca más lo hice, te lo juro._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior._

—_Ustedes son hermanos adoptivos, de todas formas no puede ser, Bells. ¿Hasta dónde podrían llegar?_

—_Yo lo amo… _—_respondió sintiendo que se le quebraba el corazón_—_ y él me ama, Carlisle. _— _Lo escuchó suspirar hondo y la volteó lentamente. Los ojos de él mostraban tristeza, entendimiento y lástima, siendo ese último sentimiento el que iba a acabar con ella._

—_Edward siempre ha sido alguien cambiante, Bella. Es mi hijo, lo amo, pero él nunca ha estado con una chica mucho tiempo, y lo tuyo no es diferente._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, él le había dicho que la amaba, que tenía años esperándola y el día anterior le había hecho el amor… "_Dios…",_ pensó sintiendo que el alma se le destrozaba_, "y él podía ser mi hermano_._"

—_Bells… ¿podrías hacerle eso a Esme? _—_Lo miró fijamente y tragó con dificultad_—_. ¿Decirle que yo la engañé? ¿Destrozarnos? Ayúdame a no hacerlo, no despedaces la familia._

—_Carlisle…_

—_Escucha _—_le pidió llevándola a un sofá que estaba en un lateral de la habitación_—_. Eres mi hija, no tengo ninguna duda de eso. Pero en el caso que no lo seas y estés con él, y todo se acabe, porque se acabará, te lo aseguro _—_La miró con tristeza_—_, ¿no te arriesgarás a perder el hogar que has conseguido?_

_Lo miró confundida._

—_Él es nuestro hijo, Bella. Esme lo ama con su vida, si ustedes terminan… _—_negó con la cabeza_— _podrías perderlo todo, podrías estar sola de nuevo…_

_Ella bajó la mirada y se quedó callada por unos segundos entendiendo esas palabras y lo que significaban, sabiendo que esa era la razón por la que había pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de él, porque no quería perder su familia, su sitio de aceptación y de nuevo el terror de los miedos de antaño la llenaron haciéndola temblar fuertemente._

—_Nos harías daño… y podrías perdernos _—_continuó Carlisle_—._ ¿Lograrías vivir con eso?_

—_Pero yo lo amo _—_respondió mirándolo con tristeza._

—_Y nosotros te amamos a ti, no destroces nuestra familia, hija. Ayúdame. Eso no puede ser… tú eres su hermana, eres mi hija. Aléjate. Él se olvidará de ti como lo ha hecho con todo, y tú tendrás la familia que tanto has querido, me tendrás a mí, a tu padre…_

_Bella levantó la mirada y sintió como si todo se perdiera y de alguna forma entendió que era correcto. Ella nunca iba a ser feliz, no era su destino, Edward sería feliz. _

"Esta es la razón por la que hui tanto amor mío, porque sabía que si no podía estar junto a ti me destrozaría. Me destrozaste, Edward, al forzarme a aceptarte…". _Negó con la cabeza y sintió que el alma se le quebraba aún más._

—_No podré… _—_susurró con voz llena de dolor_—_, no puedo alejarme… _—_dijo desesperada, luchando de alguna forma contra la realidad, contra las palabras. Sintió la mano de Carlisle acariciar su mejilla._

—_Por favor, mi hija. No hay otra solución, no puedo perder mi familia, no puedo perderte a ti. Soy egoísta y te estoy haciendo daño, lo sé. Pero te amo y solo quiero que mis dos hijos estén bien y felices._

_Bella asintió ligeramente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

—_No me merezco tu perdón, no lo hago. Te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Bells. Pero pido que me prometas algo…_

_Ella alzó la mirada y lo observó limpiar sus mejillas cariñosamente._

—_No digas nada de esto __—prosiguió—__. No le hagas daño a Esme, a tu madre que así no te haya tenido te ama como si lo fuera, no se merece sufrir por mi pecado. No le digas nada a Edward, sé que no lo merezco pero no quiero perder el orgullo que veo en su mirada cuando me mira. Prométeme que no destrozarás nuestra familia, que te quedarás callada. _—_Bella sollozó de nuevo y lo sintió abrazarla, aunque de alguna forma ese roce le quemaba._

—_No me obligues a hacer esto… _—_le pidió sintiendo que su pecho se quebraba_—_, por favor, Carlisle…_

—_Es la única manera, cariño. Lo siento… _—_le pidió acariciando su cabello_—_. Prométemelo, Bella. Por favor…_

_Ella lo observó y asintió sabiendo que lo cumpliría, no podía hacer sufrir a Esme, no podía tampoco hacer sufrir a Edward al dejarle ver que nunca jamás podrían estar juntos. Carlisle tenía razón, él la olvidaría, y deseaba profundamente poder hacerlo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sollozar más fuertemente._

—_Yo tenía que ir a su casa esta noche _—_susurró con voz rota_—_. Él me está esperando…_

_Carlisle suspiró hondo y la abrazó._

—_Josue __tiene tu beca asegurada en Harvard…_

—_No había dicho que sí _—_le interrumpió sintiéndose derrotada._

—_Lo sé _—_respondió como si eso jamás hubiese importado_—_, tienes un boleto para irte de aquí… no podrás estar cerca de él por ahora. _

_Ella asintió ligeramente agradecida, el día anterior había perdido todas las fuerzas para estar alejada de él, no podía tenerlo cerca, menos ahora, que sabría que nunca podría tenerlo._

—_¿Cuándo?_

—_En cuatro horas _—_respondió mirando su reloj_—_, tendrás otras cosas…_

— _¿Tan pronto? _—_Preguntó interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con tristeza._

—_Lo olvidarás, Bells. Y amarás a otra persona y ella te amara como te lo mereces _—_le afirmó aunque no sabía si estaba diciéndoselo a ella o a él mismo_—_. Ya tienes un apartamento que te está esperando y abrí una cuenta para ti… _

_Bella asintió y miró hacia la biblioteca. Se levantó y sintió que perdía la fuerza por un segundo aunque se recuperó antes de caerse al suelo; caminó hacia los estantes y tomó unas copias de las obras de Jane Austen._

—_Los libros siempre me hicieron sentir bien… _—_confesó tomándolos contra su pecho_—_. Y siempre había soñado con hacer una maestría… _

—_Sí…_

—_Espero que eso sea suficiente _—_interrumpió y cuando Carlisle se iba a acercar a abrazarla se apartó_—_. ¿Le puedes decir…? _—_Se detuvo porque entendió que él nunca podría saber de esa conversación ni las verdaderas razones de su partida. _

"Dios, va a odiarme…", _pensó y miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos _

—_Protégelo y ayuda a que sea feliz… __—le rogó. __Carlisle asintió y ella cerró los ojos para dejar caer las lágrimas. Se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta._

—_Hija… _—_le susurró y ella se detuvo. Él llegó a su lado y le entregó el pasaje de avión de primera clase, trató de tocarla pero ella lo evitó. De alguna forma sentía que no podría soportarlo_—_. Te pido que algún día… encuentres la forma de perdonarme._

_Ella lo miró fijamente y después se apartó sintiendo que se moría a cada paso que daba ya que en ese momento, todos sus sueños y fantasías se habían ido. _

_Había llegado la realidad._

— ¿Bella? —Llamó Carlisle pero ella no podía reaccionar, solo recordar, sentir que se perdía y llorar—. Hija, por favor… tenemos que irnos.

—No… —gimió y por fin abrió los ojos—. No voy a hacerlo... —le repitió y lo sintió besarle su frente. Ella se removió tratando de que se apartara, que no la tocara, desde ese día nunca había podido soportar que lo hiciera. Era una especie de martirio. Sentir que ese hombre que debió amarla y hacerla feliz la había destruido con unas pocas palabras– No me quiere ahí.

—¿Le dijiste la verdad, Bells? —Preguntó sin soltarla—. ¿O cumpliste tu promesa?

—Déjame ir… —rogó desesperada—. Suéltame, por favor…

—Contéstame, Bella —insistió. Carlisle se veía desesperado, aunque su mirada era igual de triste que la de ella, como si le dañara forzarla a responder, como si le hiriera causarle daño. Sin embargo, Bella no lo comprendía, ¿cómo podía dolerle y aún seguir lastimándola?

Él trataba de confortarla, de acariciarla, de tocarla como un padre debería tocar una hija y cada toque le repulsaba como si fuera un acto maligno, como si se tratara de un violador manoseándola. Era extraño pero era así lo que se sentía. A cada rechazo y encogimiento Carlisle intentaba con más ímpetu tocarla, como si creyera que así la calmaría, pero causaba el efecto contrario.

—Bells… —susurró él con voz rota—. Por favor…

—Déjame ir —le rogó de nuevo casi gritando y moviéndose desesperada—. ¡No!

—¡No te voy a hacer daño! —Le gritó su padre y ella solo deseaba gritarle que ya no podía hacerle más del que le había causado. Era imposible.

—¡No! —Gritó y comenzó a moverse con más insistencia. Carlisle temblaba, lo sentía en sus manos, nervioso, desesperado y angustiado.

—Suéltela —le ordenaron y ella levantó la cabeza y fijo su visión en Diego, estaba usando un traje azul marino y miraba a Carlisle furioso—. ¡Déjela! —Le gritó caminando hacia donde estaban contra la pared.

—No me dé ordenes, yo soy su padre… —dijo con voz ligeramente quebrada.

—Usted es quien la ha destrozado —gruñó empujándolo contra la pared, apartándolo de Bella y abrazándola con cuidado. Le levantó la mirada y ella lo miró sintiéndose un poco pérdida—. Cariño, no te vayas, vuelve a mí.

Ella miraba sus ojos azules y volvió a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo que nada valía, que nunca nada lo haría de nuevo. Que todo era negro y sin esperanzas.

—Bella… —pidió él abrazándola lo cual le ayudaba porque había perdido tanta fuerza que sí él no la tuviera se hubiera caído al suelo.

—Me odia, Diego —confesó sintiendo que se moría al recordar sus palabras—. Me odia…

—Cariño… —dijo él acariciando sus mejillas.

—Le prometí que iba a ser feliz… —susurró interrumpiéndolo y tragando sus lágrimas. Diego la miró con afecto y entendimiento.

—Ya lo cumpliste, mi cielo —respondió condescendientemente acariciando su mejilla y la miró con frustración—. Sabía que iba a destrozar tu alma. —Bella negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—No puedes romper lo que nunca estuvo entero. —Él la abrazó con fuerza y lo escuchó suspirar.

—Nos vamos —ordenó tratando de llevarla a su cama para sentarla. Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo y asintió tomando asiento sintiendo que todo su ser temblaba.

—Bells —le llamó Carlisle aprovechando que Diego estaba tomando sus maletas y sacándolas hasta la entrada—, perdóname —rogó desesperado. Ella alzó la mirada y se asombro de ver su semblante generalmente sereno, tan angustiado, estaba pálido, temblaba con más intensidad y sus ojos estaban humedecidos—. Pero si te vas… Esme…

Ella se limpió sus mejillas de las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que el vacio y el dolor cada vez se hacía más y más grande. No entendía cómo podía seguir soportándolo. Como podía seguir allí sentada cuando por dentro ya no era nada.

—Muchos años soñé y rogué porque mi padre me encontrara, porque me rescatara y me amara —le interrumpió. Bajó la cabeza y respiró a la vez que tragaba el nudo en su garganta—. Ahora deseo nunca haberlo hecho, que tú jamás me hubieses encontrado porque me heriste más que cualquier persona que me haya maltratado en mi infancia, incluso más que mi madre al abandonarme. Me condenaste a un infierno cuando yo siempre había esperado que al estar a tu lado, tendría el paraíso.

—Bells… —susurró él negando con la cabeza—. Cariño, por favor

—Es hora de irnos —lo interrumpió Diego. Bella no tenía fuerza para moverse y cuando lo sintió tomarla en brazos como si fuera un bebé no se quejó sino que más bien lo agradeció.

—No me sueltes —le rogó y Diego apretó su agarre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Nunca, cariño —contestó.

Diego se acercó hasta la puerta y ella presionó una de sus manos. Él se detuvo y la miró interrogante. Señaló hacia el cuarto y entendiéndola volteó hacia su padre que seguía arrodillado en el suelo y viéndose más derrotado que nunca.

—Está será la última vez que me veas, Carlisle —informó y lo miró alzar su cabeza con lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Sé que por años ansiaste mi perdón y de verdad deseaba dártelo, pero nunca he podido hacerlo. Si cumplí mi promesa fue por Esme y Edward, no por ti. Jamás volveré a tu casa ni seré parte de tu familia, haya lazos sanguíneos o no. —Sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla y no se molestó en quitarla, estaba paralizada por el vacio que experimentaba y el dolor que se sentía en esa habitación.

—Bella… —rogó él— Sé que no actué bien, que te obligué a alejarte de él…

Ella negó con la cabeza callándolo.

—No fue alejarme de Edward o abandonarme y después usarme para no perder a tu esposa, ni siquiera quererme tan poco como para haberme obligado a volver para la boda y pasar por este infierno… Lo que nunca disculpare… —Sintió los brazos de Diego tensarse a su alrededor por su confesión—. Es que hayas aprovechado mis temores para hacerme parte de tus pecados; que me hayas amenazado con regresar a la soledad y al miedo que tuve la mayoría de mi vida si no cumplía tu exigencia. Eso es lo que jamás podré perdonar.

Él bajó la cabeza viéndose avergonzado y Diego se volteó caminando hacia la salida de la casa y al final de su tortura, aunque Bella sabía, que sería también el final de todo; de sus sueños, de sus fantasías y su alejamiento de todos ellos… para siempre.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada tomando su desayuno, tostadas y té, en su pequeña cocina adornada de colores lilas y amarillos. Una combinación extraña pero que de alguna forma siempre le había gustado y había adoptado para decorar gran parte de su apartamento. Mordió de nuevo su tostada mientras pensaba en el Seminario al que asistiría esa mañana y en la reunión con su tutor, el Profesor Letterman, para la revisión final de su tesis doctoral; si él aceptaba los cambios propuestos podría presentarla ante el comité la semana siguiente. Y en unos meses obtendría su titulo.<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Diego que estaba parado enfrente de ella y la evaluaba con preocupación. Lo entendía, después de volver de Seattle había entrado en un estado prácticamente catatónico por varias semanas, incluso debieron sedarla, recluirla, y fue… un tiempo ligeramente terrible. Pero ya habían pasado casi veinte meses de eso y se sentía mucho mejor. Nunca volvería a ser la misma, el dolor dejaba cicatrices, pero esperaba no volver a la oscuridad nunca más.

Bella asintió y dio un sorbo de té mientras sentía que él besaba amorosamente su frente. Cerró los ojos por el contacto y liberó sus labios de la taza, levantó la cabeza y Diego inmediatamente se apoderó de ellos en un beso suave y cariñoso. Le respondió con la misma intensidad y segundos después rompieron el contacto, causando que volviera a sonreír. Él podía ser tierno, apasionado, cariñoso, protector y cada día deseaba con más fuerza que su alma lo amara como lo hizo con _él_, tal vez ésta al quedar tan destrozada, le resultara imposible volver a unirse y entregarse a alguien más, pero a veces ansiaba hacerlo y entregarse completamente al hombre que estaba a su lado y que la había acompañado en sus peores momentos.

—Hoy tengo varias conferencias —informó Diego sirviéndose un poco de café y sentándose a su lado con la comida en su plato que ella le había servido minutos atrás—, después tengo que escoltar a la Profesora Tanner en una cena con el Decano. Ahora debo servir de niñero, ir a buscarla en el aeropuerto y llevarla a ese sitio… —Suspiró hondo y comenzó a tomar su desayuno.

—Siempre habías querido conocer a la Profesora Tanner —le refutó ella divertida—, siguen incluso la misma posición literaria respecto al romanticismo y al modernismo; leíste su tesis Doctoral; me has dicho que es una genio; incluso hace un año te jugaste conmigo informándome que si la conocías y era un _"bombón"_ te casarías con ella… —Diego sonrió ampliamente y le hizo una pequeña mueca con su nariz.

—Tal vez tenga sesenta años y sea un snob… —se burló ligeramente.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Diego —le dijo jugando mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba y susurraba—, tú también eres un snob…

Diego se carcajeó y la besó de nuevo por unos segundos, Bella respondió con el mismo entusiasmo y después volvió a su comida, dejando de sonreír, volviendo a su estado calmado. Sintió su mirada como si fuera a traspasarla y lo miró confundida. Él acarició su mejilla y la observó como hacia algunas veces, con preocupación pero también anhelo; sabía lo que quería, tenía tiempo esperando que volviera a ser la misma mujer que fue antes que _él_ se casara, y deseaba dárselo, de verdad, pero no podía hacerlo porque no había nadie allí, se había ido junto con los restos de su alma. Odiaba que eso sucediera, pero era la realidad.

—Estoy bien —le reiteró volviendo a besarlo y levantándose del asiento para ir a clases—, suerte con tus conferencias y con tu abuela snob...

—Desearía que fueras conmigo… — dijo mirándola cariñosamente. Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Las estudiantes de Doctorado no pueden ir a esos eventos, pero pronto no lo seré más. —Le guiñó un ojo y salió de su apartamento rumbo a su conferencia.

Llevaba saliendo con Diego desde aproximadamente seis meses. Todo sucedió lento, calmado y natural, como si de alguna forma estuvieran allí y ella no lo hubiese visto antes. Un día estaban cenando y él se movió en la mesa y la besó, suavemente, en sus labios, después le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo que deseaba hacerlo desde años atrás. Ella lo miró y asintió lentamente, lo besó en sus labios de regreso y desde ese día habían empezado a estar juntos de esa manera.

Tampoco había habido un gran cambio entre ellos, solo que ahora se besaban, tenían relaciones y a veces cada uno dormía en casa del otro, aunque eso no sucedía muy frecuentemente. Él le decía cosas amorosas y cariñosas, pero eso era algo que había hecho todo el tiempo; la acariciaba en su espalda baja, su codo y su mejilla cuando se encontraban en un restaurante, en el cine, una lectura o en el teatro, aunque la verdad antes también lo hacía, por lo que no se sintió forzada. Y al igual que siempre, él sabía que cuando pudiera, ella se lo diría… Lo aceptaba, la esperaba y ella solo deseaba poder hacerlo pronto.

Caminó hacia la Universidad sintiendo que los ligeros rayos de sol golpeaban sus mejillas recordándole que estaba viva y bien. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que ahora agradecía: Diego, el sol, sus libros y sus colores lila y amarillo. Le permitían llegar al día siguiente. Había otras cosas que extrañaba terriblemente: Esme, Alice, Emmett, la sensación de pertenecer por fin en alguna parte y… a _él._

Había visto a Esme y a Alice algunos meses atrás, habían viajado a Massachusetts expresa y exclusivamente para verla. Pasaron unos días juntas, eso la llenó de añoranza y deseos perdidos. El día de su partida, cuando se encontraban en el aeropuerto, les prometió que iría a visitarlas al terminar el semestre, y cuando las vio pasar la puerta de pasajeros agradeció al cielo porque se fueron. No había ido a visitarlas. Le escribía a Esme, le decía que la quería pero que estaba muy complicada; la tesis tomaba mucho tiempo; un profesor particularmente estricto le dejó una asignación que se le había dificultado, etc…, pequeñas excusas que se agotaban, tendría que buscar algunas nuevas ahora que el Doctorado estaba a punto de culminar.

De su padre no había sabido nada en mucho tiempo. Esme lo mencionó una vez cuando estuvo en la ciudad; al parecer ahora bebía, cosa que le había sorprendido y que preocupaba a su madre ya que nunca lo había hecho antes. Ella había imaginado las razones que lo llevaron a hacerlo, pero no dijo nada. A veces deseaba haber actuado egoístamente y contarlo todo, romper su promesa y decirles a ellos quién era Carlisle Cullen, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nada cambiaría.

Y de _él_… trataba de no saber nada. Aunque simplemente no podía cumplirlo. Sabía que su esposa era ligeramente derrochadora; que no importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado Alice no la quería; y que seguían casados, no es que imaginara que iba a suceder algo distinto a eso. "_No se ve feliz"_, le había confesado su amiga una noche durante una llamada telefónica y Bella había pasado horas llorando por ello, deseando volar a casa y abrigarlo en sus brazos, ansiando que fuera mentira y que sí fuera feliz, pero siendo ese un pensamiento ilógico, su amiga no le engañaría ya que no existiría razón para ello. Ellos eran simplemente hermanos adoptivos.

Ahora tenía un temor nuevo, uno que ni siquiera le había confesado a Diego ya que trataba de no hablar de _él_, sobre todo ahora que ellos dos tenían una relación; aunque pareciera como si Diego supiera cada vez que pensaba en _él_, la miraba distinto, mitad triste mitad esperanzado, nunca entendía el porqué de esa última; su temor residía en el día que su madre la llamara con la noticia de que sería tía…

Era asombroso como los miedos en vez de morir al cumplirse, evolucionaban. Primero era temor a perderlo, después a que se casara y luego a que tuviera hijos… ¿Cuándo se acabarían? ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Nietos, cartas navideñas, muertes? Se estremeció por ese pensamiento y se imaginó que ese sería el peor de todos, que muriera, a pesar que ella lo estuviera para _él,_ ya que con seguridad no querría volver a verla. Rezó para que la hubiera olvidado. Sintió la tristeza que conllevaba siempre a ese pensamiento y entró en el campus esperando que sus clases la alejasen de la línea en que había dirigido sus pensamientos.

Varias horas después llegó a _Riverside_ pero cuando se paró frente a su edificio, decidió en lugar de subir a su apartamento incursionar en el café ubicado en la planta baja donde servían el mejor _Mocaccino_ del mundo; con canela, sirope de chocolate y si lo deseabas malvaviscos. Era simplemente adictivo.

Se sentó en las mesas ubicadas en la parte de afuera en un pequeño porche de piedra y madera. Tomó un sorbo de su café y volvió a levantar la cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados emitiendo un suspiro de placer. Oficialmente ese día estaba completamente libre, el seminario había sido informativo y le había ayudado para agregar una conclusión a su tesis, a veces sucedía que le llegaban los momentos de inspiración en los momentos menos pensados. La reunión con el Profesor Letterman había ido muy bien, había aprobado todas sus correcciones, incluso la nueva conclusión, y ahora solo debía finiquitar la logística para entregarlo al comité.

Diego estaría ocupado todo el día, por lo que lo pasaría sola así que se preguntó si sería mejor dormir o tal vez ir al cine, quizás hasta podría caminar por la _Inman Square_ y revisar boutiques buscando entretenerse. Para ayudarse a costear su vida allí, además de la beca, trabajaba en una pequeña editorial corrigiendo manuscritos y libros, era un trabajo que le encantaba y que podía hacer en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, pero había enviado los últimos encargos el día anterior y se encontraba al día, así que estaba totalmente permitido holgazanear.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café y observó hacia la calle para ver los carros pasar y quedó paralizada. Sintió que el corazón también se detenía así como su respiración. Sabía que necesitaba hacer que esos órganos funcionaran pero la impresión de verlo a _él_ allí fue demasiada. Estaba parado en la entrada de la calle del café, mirándola fijamente, casi sin respirar también. Sus labios crearon un atisbo de sonrisa y Bella sintió que podía moverse de nuevo, su corazón latió rápidamente, su respiración se volvió trabajosa, tratando de compensar su parálisis anterior, pero igual no podía dejar de mirarlo.

"_Es como si cada vez fuera más hermoso…"_

Parpadeó rápidamente y observó su _blue jean_ y su franela azul cielo, de un color que resaltaba sus ojos. Se veía más joven que los veintiséis años recién cumplidos que tenía pero aún así, su mirada mostraba haber vivido muchos más. Eso le sorprendió ya que su propia mirada mostraba lo mismo, mucho más que sus veinticuatro años, casi veinticinco ya. Lo observó caminar hacia ella y estúpidamente se giró para ver si no había nadie más alrededor, él le había dicho que nunca quería volver a verla, él la odiaba… ¿Por qué estaba en ese sitio?

—Hola —saludó Edward mirándola fijamente y notó como tragaba grueso-. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Bella lo miró fijamente sin poder contestar, sus manos temblaban así que las apartó de la mesa y escondió sobre su regazo. Lo observó sentarse en la misma mesa y parpadeó para evitar que una lágrima cayera, pero eso era tan difícil porque había pensado que no iba a volver a verlo y allí estaba… mirándola fijamente, hablándole, como si no lo hubiese destrozado casi cuatro años atrás al dejarlo sin ninguna explicación; ni los meses posteriores a ese rechazándolo una y otra vez; y como si no hubiese terminado de arruinarlo veintiún meses atrás, cuando en un último intento le rogó que lo eligiera y ella se negó a él y a confesar su secreto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó en vez mirando sus manos blancas, largas y delgadas sobre la mesa y ansiando más que nada que él la tocara con ellas.

"_Contrólate… contrólate…"_, se rogó en silencio. Él la miró fijamente y movió su mano hacia donde estaba, solo unos centímetros, causando que volviera a estremecerse sin razón.

—Fui enviado… —respondió y ella sintió como si todo su ser recibiera un golpe fuerte, como una electricidad que la recorriera y sacudiera su desgastado corazón. Asintió lentamente y tomó un sorbo de su café con manos aún temblorosas mientras trataba de calmarse.

"_Por supuesto que no vendría por su propia mano; por supuesto que no querría nada conmigo y cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado distinta a esa era simplemente un estúpido desvarío de mi idiota cabeza."_

—¿Esme? —Interrogó cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Debí suponerlo… —dijo al final.

—Te extraña… —respondió él mirándola fijamente, con tanto anhelo que le hacía daño, sobre todo porque siempre había pensado que su mirada hacía ella solo reflejaría asco y odio. Saber que no la miraba así solo le hacía sufrir más, ya que nunca podría volver a tenerlo.

—Lo siento… —susurró y suspiró hondo para calmarse—, sé lo difícil que es para ti estar aquí, hablarme. — onrió sin mostrar sus dientes y negó con su cabeza—. Es un castigo que nunca mereciste… —"_Como todos lo demás…"_

— ¿Y algo de esto es justo? —Preguntó sonriendo irónicamente. Bella desvió la mirada y se levantó del asiento apresuradamente.

—Dile que la amo, siempre lo he hecho. Que estoy bien, pero… —Lo miró fijamente—. No puedo… aún no… tengo que irme…

Salió caminando hacia la calle tratando de huir, del dolor, de las ansias de verlo y de desear tirársele encima y amarlo… Debía repetirse una y otra vez que todos sus anhelos anteriores eran imposibles.

—¡¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?! —Le gritó desde la mitad de la calle y Bella se detuvo, giró y lo observó confundida. Él se acercó a ella y se encogió de hombros—. Hice una promesa, no puedo irme sin intentar cumplirla.

—¿Así sea algo que detestes? Me dijiste que me odiabas, que no querías verme… Edward…

—Hay que cumplir las promesas, ¿no? —Anunció metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Bella asintió bajando la mirada y sintiéndose avergonzada ya que ella no lo había hecho, no a las de él, solo cumplió la de otra persona, y una promesa más que deplorable e injusta.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme? —Preguntó levantando la mirada y cuestionándose si éste era otro de los tantos errores que había cometido en su vida, si su alma podría soportar pasar momentos robados con él.

—Una parte del río donde siempre iba a pensar, a un sitio al que siempre quise llevar… —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—, un lugar importante cuando estudié aquí. Necesito entender algo y puede que allí consiga la respuesta. —La miró fijamente y solo eso le hizo sentir quemarse—. ¿Por favor?

Bella lo observó y asintió lentamente mientras caminaba a su lado, no había otra cosa por hacer porque simplemente no tenía la fuerza para negarse. Podía percibir su aroma, su calidez y sonrió por eso, ya que lo había extrañado, incluso había disfrutado de eso cuando él la odiaba en esos días, en medio de todo la desesperación y el dolor.

Caminaron en silencio, sintiendo el sol y la humedad. Agradeció que no hablara ya que no sabía bien qué decirle, cómo comportarse, todo era tan distinto e incómodo que hacía que se le contrajera su pecho ligeramente.

Llegaron a una pasarela que tenía en un lado el río _Charles_ y en el otro, áreas verdes. Él acompasó el paso, ella lo imitó y se detuvo en la mitad de la misma. Bella lo hizo a su vez y sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la baranda para ver el río, también le gustaba esa parte, podías escuchar los sonidos del agua sin tanto ruido de la población, ni vehículos o gente. Por un momento eras tú con la naturaleza.

—En este sitio venía a pensar sobre mi pasado y mi futuro —confesó Edward sin mirarla—, ahora me doy cuenta de lo pretencioso e imbécil que fui… Aquí estaba yo, teniendo claro lo que quería para mí cuando todos estaban apenas tratando de encontrarse a sí mismos. Deseaba graduarme de negocios, volver a Seattle, presidir la empresa de mi padre y casarme. Con veintidós años o un par más si tenía que esperarte.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que dolores dormidos la invadían, no podía pasar de nuevo por esa tortura, prefería el aturdimiento de antaño. Esas eran aguas pasadas aunque no para ella, pero él tenía que dejarlo ir.

—¿Cómo está Tanya? —Le preguntó en un intento desesperado de desviar su atención. Él se quedó callado por unos segundos mirando al río con sus ojos cansados, literalmente con expresión cansada, como si hubiese seguido un largo camino.

—Está bien —respondió—, es el prototipo de la mujer perfecta; maravillosa anfitriona, compañera interesada en lo que me sucede, se lleva bien con mi madre y deseosa cuando… —Se detuvo y golpeó la baranda de metal azul—. Ella es perfecta… pero… —se calló de nuevo por unos segundos—. ¿Cómo está Diego? —Preguntó cuando volvió a hablar unos segundos después.

Bella lo observó confundida y giró hacia el río pensando en Diego por primera vez desde que lo había visto, debió haberle escrito diciéndole dónde estaba y con quién. Esperaba que no se preocupara por ella.

—Está en una conferencia…

— ¿Siguen juntos? —Preguntó en voz baja y Bella se limitó a asentir, presionando sus manos en la baranda con más fuerza—. Yo fui tan ciego… —murmuró—, debí darme cuenta…

— ¿Edward? —Llamó ella girando su cabeza hacia él de nuevo.

—Juraba que a diferencia de los demás mi vida era perfecta, mis padres maravillosos, mi carrera perfecta y tú… En mi visión te había salvado y tenía derecho a tenerte, tan simple como eso, me pertenecías porque sin mí no te hubieses convertido en la mujer que eres…

Bella lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que el corazón le latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho y la respiración se había acelerado, su boca medio abierta para poder inhalar y exhalar.

—Tú me salvaste… —le respondió en voz ahogada.

— ¿Lo hice, Bells? —Se volteó y su mirada evitó que se alejara, esa mezcla de dolor casi llegando a agonía, desasosiego y tristeza iba a acabar con ella.

— ¿Edward? —Preguntó de nuevo sintiendo que el miedo la invadía—. ¿Quién te envió aquí?

—Yo mismo lo hice… —respondió acercándose un paso a ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella jadeó y subió las manos hacia su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él colocó una mano en cada mejilla y apretó ligeramente.

—Una palabra… solo eso te había pedido…

Bella sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza al entender que él lo sabía. Debió verlo en su mirada, escucharlo en sus palabras, sin embargo se había dejado obnubilar por su presencia, por su roce, en vez de entender lo importante, lo que el dolor de su mirada decía.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? Todo habría sido tan distinto, ¿por qué me dejaste creer que el problema eras tú?

—Porque era más fácil —respondió temblando con fuerza—, porque no quería que lo odiaras y porque no importaba… no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

—Claro que lo hubiese hecho, amor —respondió acercándose y uniendo sus frentes—, ¿crees que es lo mismo saber la verdad a pensar que no me amabas? ¿Qué sería más sencillo estar en la oscuridad y rogar una respuesta por dos años a simplemente saberlo?

Bella emitió el primer sollozo y él la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que se estremeció. _"Dios… éste era el abrazo que mi alma estaba esperando desde que salí del estudio de Carlisle. Así lo había soñado tantas veces". _Sentía sus labios en su cabello, repetidas veces, abrazándola, confortándola mientras ella seguía llorando. En el momento que la envolvió sus sollozos se acrecentaron, como si por fin hubiese llegado la persona que podría consolarla.

Ambos pasaron mucho tiempo solo abrazados, sentía sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus labios en su cabello, y oía el ruido del río como si estuviese acunándola.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó por fin. Había dejado de llorar, pero no podía soltarlo, porque sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera toda esa fantasía acabaría.

—Hace dos noches —comenzó él sin soltarla tampoco— mamá estaba desesperada. Lloraba desconsoladamente diciendo que te había perdido y que no sabía la razón de tu alejamiento. Yo me mantuve callado; verás, fui tan idiota y tan pagado de mí mismo que asumí que tu huida había sido por mí causa, por lo que te dije ese maldito día. Perdóname, Bells… perdóname —le rogó con voz rota sin soltarla. Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te dejé más opción… No… —Lo sintió negar por su mejilla que estaba pegada al borde de su cabeza.

—Sí tenía, podría haber visto más allá, tenía que haber entendido cuánto te dolía cada palabra, ver más allá de mi dolor, furia y debilidad. Debí escucharte… Debí hacer tantas cosas —concluyó en voz baja.

La abrazó con más fuerza, tanta que a ella se le dificultaba respirar. Se preguntó qué pensaría quien pasara por allí, si supondría que eran dos amantes o dos novios en reconciliación, estaba segura que jamás se imaginarían la verdad.

—Cuando mamá se fue a dormir, por fin —continuó—, después de darle un par de tranquilizantes, Carlisle se encerró en su estudio. Yo me quedé alrededor, él se emborrachaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia y nadie tampoco entendía por qué. Envié a Tanya a casa…

—Lo siento… —le interrumpió negando la cabeza sabiendo que lo que había querido impedir fue lo que sucedió, había destrozado esa familia. Sintió a Edward abrazarla más fuertemente.

—Una hora después entré al despacho, y lo encontré llorando con una foto tuya en sus manos.

Bella se tensó y emitió un pequeño jadeó de perplejidad.

—Yo estaba desesperado, Bells. Mi familia… —negó con la cabeza y sus últimas palabras sonaban desgarradas—. Le dije que haría que volvieras, que te arrastraría si era necesario… —Se detuvo y ella lo sintió temblar—. Me pidió que lo perdonara y que te rogara que también lo hicieras…

—Oh Dios… —susurró ella escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—No me costó mucho saber porqué. Carlisle escupió cada maldita palabra como si con eso estuviese ganando el cielo y yo… —La abrazó con más fuerza y Bella jadeó en respuesta, le dificultaba aún más respirar— sentí que moría con cada una de ellas… Todavía lo hago… —Ella se apartó por fin y lo miró a los ojos, subió su mano a su mejilla e hizo un intento, sin éxito, de sonreír. Los ojos de él estaban brillosos, como si también quisiera llorar y estaban llenos de tristeza contenida, imaginaba que los suyos se encontraban igual.

—Me lo dijo el día siguiente de haber estado en tu apartamento, me hizo prometer nunca contártelo y organizó todo para que me fuera —susurró con voz rota—. Perdóname, Edward… nunca quise hacerte daño, yo…

—Todo es culpa de él, todo nuestro sufrimiento… —dijo con furia y la cara desfigurada de la rabia—. Ese maldito hombre…

—Es tu padre —lo interrumpió.

—¡Es un bastardo! —Gritó colocando las manos en sus antebrazos y apretándolas—. No es mi padre, ya no, ese día casi lo maté, no me importaba nada, ni que estuviese borracho, ni que no pudiera defenderse, ni sus gritos pidiendo un puto perdón cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Edward… —jadeó ella negando con la cabeza desesperada—, yo no quería que lo odiaras.

—¡No es tú culpa! —Gritó él zarandeándola—. ¡Ni tú jodido pecado! ¡No tenías que sacrificarnos, Bella! ¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo!

—¡Pero no había otra solución! —Gritó ella y después se calló ya que estaban pasando varios transeúntes. Uno de los hombres, un moreno alto, se acercó a donde estaban parados.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿La está molestando? —Le preguntó mirando a Edward con desafío y al agarre de sus manos. Él la soltó y Bella se apartó un paso limpiando su cara.

—Estoy bien —dijo y sonrió lo más amablemente posible. El hombre los miró a ambos por unos segundos, después asintió y se retiró del sitio, pero no sin antes enviarle una mirada envenenada a Edward. Bella se volteó hacia la baranda, atrapándola con sus manos, miró hacia el río y bajó la cabeza.

—Carlisle se fue de la casa —informó Edward unos segundos después cuando los hombres ya estaban más apartados—, madre lo sabe todo, me encargué de decírselo al día siguiente…

—Me debe odiar —susurró Bella apretando el agarre del barandal—, una chica que cuidó y amó como suya, cuando la realidad era que es el resultado del engaño de su esposo.

—Ella te ama —le respondió Edward acercándose un paso—. Carlisle…

—Es tu padre, ¿por qué no lo llamas así? —Preguntó interrumpiéndole.

—Porque no es mi padre, no desde que te alejó de mi lado, no desde que pasó tantos años fingiendo ser perfecto y la realidad es que era tan hijo de puta que fue capaz de rechazar un embarazo sin saber si era suyo, y después manipularte para que cargaras con lo que hizo…

Bella observó el agua y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que es vivir sin tus padres… Edward…

—Basta —le interrumpió y ella se calló automáticamente—. Esto no se trata de si me abandonaron o no; él me dañó, él te dañó, sin saber la verdad, es un ser tan cobarde que ni siquiera fue malditamente capaz de hacer las pruebas para demostrar si eres su hija.

—La marca…

—Tú misma me dijiste que era una cicatriz, podría ser. Carlisle va a hacerse las pruebas, yo me encargare de ello, iremos a Seattle —dijo acercándose a su lado y acariciando su mejilla—, lo sabremos y después… —Ella empezó a llorar tapando su cara con sus manos sintiendo que se desgarraba por esas palabras, esa propuesta—. Amor… —Le susurró tratando de reconfortarla y convencerla.

—No… no… ¡No! —Gritó apartándose de él y mirándolo fijamente mientras su pecho se llenaba con frustración, furia y dolor—. ¿Crees que no pasé años pensando en eso? Fantasía tras fantasía ansiando que todo fuera falso, rogando que todo fuera distinto. ¡He pasado años deseándolo! ¡Incluso antes que te casaras! Incluso cuando por el mayor acto de masoquismo jamás realizado, me quedé frente a una ventana de la capilla viendo como le decías sí a ella, ¡aún allí pensé que saldrías y me salvarías, Edward!

Él la miró con dolor y rabia. Se acercó y la tomó por su antebrazo jalándola a su cuerpo.

—¡Si me lo hubieses dicho lo habría hecho! ¡Maldita sea!

—No puedo... —rogó negando con la cabeza repetidas veces— no puedo permitirme tener esperanza, ¿no lo entiendes, Edward? ¡Estoy muerta! —Él la soltó ligeramente y la miró aturdido—. Camino, respiro, hablo, pero no soy yo. No termines de matarme… porque si me permito soñar de nuevo… si accedo a creer que algo de esto sería posible… y no lo es… desapareceré por completo… lo haré… —Se calló y limpió sus lágrimas—. Vuelve con ella y déjame… déjame, por Dios…

Se apartó y salió caminando rápidamente alejándose de él, de las esperanzas, de los deseos, de los ¿y si?, que no se harían realidad. No era que le gustara sufrir, simplemente estaba cansada, agotada, ¡tener esperanza era una perrada!, ahora lo sabía, porque cuando las ilusiones no se cumplen, cuando tienes un deseo y no se puede realizar, te destruye. Y ella era solo una cáscara. No podría soportar nada más, no podría.

Había dado veinte pasos cuando sintió que atrapaba su antebrazo y la jalaba a su cuerpo, luchó contra él, contra su abrazo, contra su calidez y su esencia; incluso luchó contra su cuerpo que exigía que se rindiera ante todo eso, pero sabía que había perdido desde el primer momento.

—Estoy cansada, Edward… hasta para luchar —dijo y lo sintió abrazándola más fuerte. Con un suspiro triste se permitió dejar envolverse en sus brazos y guiar.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, ella no sabía a dónde iban, tampoco le importaba, solo podía estar como ida hacia su parte segura, donde el dolor era soportable. Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su edificio, de su ascensor y rumbo a su apartamento. Parpadeó y levantó la mirada hacia Edward que la miraba fija y preocupadamente, lo observó respirar hondo cuando se movió, como si no hubiese sabido si ella fuera a reaccionar. Sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla y un dedo rozarla circularmente mientras sus ojos se detuvieron fijos en el otro, envueltos entre ellos mismos.

Rompieron el contacto cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso. Ella parpadeó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su apartamento. La abrió y se preguntó si él se aseguraría que entrara y se iría, pero no hubo palabras ni le veía la intención de hacerlo así que le permitió entrar. Tiró su bolso en la mesa y se volteó hacia él. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y no sabía qué hacer o para dónde moverse.

— ¿Quieres un té? —Preguntó bajando la mirada y respirando hondo, percibiendo un agotamiento físico y mental debido a su estallido anterior. En ese momento notó una mano extendida hacia donde se encontraba.

Levantó la vista y lo observó mirándola completamente serio y de nuevo el anhelo invadiendo sus ojos. Sin meditarlo su mano fue a la de él y se dejó arrastrar a su lado, suspirando cuando sus manos rozaron sus caderas y subieron acariciándola, causando que se estremeciera con fuerza.

—Esto está mal —susurró ella bajando la cabeza hasta su pecho y sintiendo sus labios de nuevo en su cabello.

Sin poder contenerse ella subió las manos hasta sus hombros y lo acarició también, llegando hasta su cuello, su cabello y arañándolo levemente. Lo escuchó gemir y se pegó más a su cuerpo en respuesta, sintiendo como sus manos se movían por la espalda hasta rozar el punto de unión con su trasero y pegándola más a su ser.

— Edward… —advirtió con su mente gritando que se apartara, pero sin poder lograrlo.

—Shhh… —respondió él subiendo una de sus manos hasta su nuca y haciendo que su cabeza se posicionara cerca de la suya. Ella abrió la boca para respirar y en ese momento él aprovecho para cubrirla con sus labios.

Un gemido salió desde el fondo de ambas gargantas y se acercaron incluso más sus cuerpos. Bella sintió de nuevo el paraíso. Su corazón explotando, su cuerpo revolucionado, toda su piel sensible y su alma quebrada… estaba allí, respondiéndole, besándolo, y juraba que podía sentirla implorándole que no se fuera y que no volviera a dejarla. Que no volviera a quebrarla.

Él introdujo su lengua en ese momento y solo con eso volvió a ver estrellas, se relajó y sus rodillas se doblaron, sabiendo que lo único que evitaba que cayera eran los brazos que todavía la envolvían, ahora con más firmeza, con más hambre. Bella lo abrazaba con fuerza y respondiendo con el mismo deseo; era un beso cargado del calor de antaño pero más necesitado, más violento, más vehemente… liberador…

Cuando por fin la soltó se sentía que era como de gelatina. Su conciencia estaba allí, gritándole que era incorrecto, que no debía dudar; pero su cuerpo y su alma se unieron para evitarlo, para alejar el raciocinio; por eso no pudo impedir el beso y por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando él se sentó en el sofá amarillo que tenía en medio de su sala y la colocó sobre su regazo, como una niña pequeña, como alguien delicado que necesitaba ser cuidado. Bella dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y sintió como él acariciaba su espalda, sus piernas y besaba su hombro, su mejilla, donde fuera que llegara. Sus manos rebeldes subieron y acariciaron el pecho y el hombro libre de él suavemente, y lo sintió estremecer también, como ella hacía cada vez que sentía su toque.

—Te amo, Edward —le confesó y sintió como los brazos de él se tensaban y la abrazaban con un poco más de fuerza—, mereces saberlo, así no sirva de nada —concluyó con tono derrotado, ahogado.

—Yo te amaba incluso cuando te odiaba —respondió unos segundos después—, incluso cuando te odiaba… —le repitió y ella se estremeció por el significado de esas palabras. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, solo acariciándose y suspirando por esos momentos robados.

—Debes irte —le informó ella—, Tanya… Tu vida… —se detuvo ya que aunque fuera lo correcto todavía le dolía decirlo. Él no hizo ningún movimiento para irse o para confirmar sus palabras, solo continuó acariciándola por varios minutos más, tocándola suavemente, besando cada sitio donde pudiera llegar, incluso sus labios de vez en cuando.

—Traté de leer uno de los libros que te gustan— confeso Edward con voz burlona—, ese que estaban compartiendo tú y ese hombre en la casa de campo…

— ¿Persuasión? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo perpleja. Lo observó asentir y sonrió—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—No pude terminarlo… me quedé dormido nueve veces… —Bella rió y escondió la cabeza en su hombro—. Compré la película.

—¿La viste?

—Después de tres intentos… —anunció y aunque no se notaba por su pecho percibió que reía y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras le imitaba.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó en voz baja cuando ambos se calmaron.

—En parte envidia, pensé que lo que te atrajo de él fue que pudo darte cosas que yo no podía, nunca me gustó leer y tal vez necesitaras alguien…

—No… nunca se trató de eso —le interrumpió—. Mi amor por ti no podría ser jamás definido por un compartir de intereses. Es un estado que se siente aquí —señaló su pecho— y en mi alma. Un anhelo y necesidad que solo tú cubrías, que solo tú calmabas. —Lo escuchó suspirar como aliviado.

—Gracias —respondió él sonriendo ligeramente—. Acabas de describir lo que yo siento cada vez que pienso en ti…

—¿Cuál fue la otra razón? —Preguntó unos segundos después.

—Por la cita de Frederick que mencionaron cuando llegué a ese sitio: "… No he amado a nadie más que a usted. Puedo haber sido injusto, débil y rencoroso, pero jamás inconstante."Lo recuerdo vívidamente.

Ella se estremeció fuertemente y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Jamás inconstante, Bells… jamás… —susurró mientras besaba su cabello.

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios minutos mientras entrelazaban y soltaban una mano.

—No me habría importado —confesó Edward sin soltarla y en voz baja—. Nunca te consideré mi hermana ni te vi como tal, esto no es distinto a si fueras mi hermana adoptiva… —La agarró más firmemente—. No te dejaré morir, Bella, simplemente porque no habría ninguna diferencia. —Ella escuchó cada palabra con el corazón en la boca y respiró para calmarse y poder hablar.

—Claro que importa; Dios… Tanya… Diego… Tu madre… Tu padre… No podría tener tus hijos, sé que quieres tener varios; no sería nunca normal… No puedo hacerlo.

—Adoptaríamos —contestó él acariciando su cabello—. Ven conmigo a Seattle.

—Edward… No… —contestó apretando sus ojos cerrados.

—Solo a hacernos la prueba y nos iremos, Bells. —Le alzó la cara y la miró con ojos suplicantes—. Nos iremos lejos porque, amor, no fuiste tú solamente la que murió, yo también lo hice. —Bella lo miró sintiendo que la esperanza y el amor la invadía y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo—. Déjame hacerte feliz, cumplir mis promesas… esa marca no importa, ni Carlisle y su suciedad.

—¿Y tu esposa?

—Tampoco —susurró besándola de nuevo.

—Diego… —dijo titubeante y recibió sus labios de nuevo.

—Por favor… solo eso te pido, sálvame, Bella… solo tu presencia lo haría, no me dejes morir.

Ella lo miró y acarició su mejilla pensando en lo que le estaba pidiendo, dejar ir a Diego quien la había acompañado desde el principio, hacerle daño; también pensó en su esposa, y después en sí misma. Si iban a ese sitio, se hacían esa prueba y después resultaba que eran hermanos, ¿qué haría? Se quedaría sin nada. _"Pero tal vez podrías tenerlo a él…"_, pensó y bajó su mano hasta su cuello.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a todo por mí? ¿Tu matrimonio, tu vida, tus padres? ¿Tu familia? Yo no creo que valga…—Él cubrió sus labios callándola y subió una de sus manos hasta su cuello acariciándola en ese sitio. Rodeó su lengua entre la suya y la hizo estremecer.

—Solo acéptame —le pidió cuando la liberó—, no huyas más y entiende la realidad, como te lo dije frente al río, me perteneces desde que tenías quince años y tropezamos en la secundaria —dijo mirándola fijamente—. Tú eres mi familia y yo soy la tuya… nada más importa. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Bella sintió que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, bajó la mirada y suspiró hondo sintiendo que se relajaba y sonreía ligeramente.

—Dime que sí, necesito tocarte, necesito hacerte el amor…

—Eso está mal… —susurró ella tensándose de nuevo. Él subió sus manos hasta acariciar sus mejillas y después acercó sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, los acarició mientras la movía para que cayera de espalda contra el sofá.

Bella cerró los ojos y acarició sus cabellos, maravillándose por su cuerpo, por tenerlo allí, por sentirlo de nuevo. Edward introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con ella, mientras sus manos se encargaban de trazar cada línea de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada nervio de su ser despertara y gritara porque la poseyera como aquella única vez. Cuando rompió el beso ambos respiraban aceleradamente.

—¿Al tocarte sientes que está mal? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla con la nariz y un seno con dos dedos—. ¿Te da asco esto?

Ella emitió un suspiro de placer y negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber… —dijo con una sonrisa tan maravillosa que su estómago se contrajo—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Bells? Tengo años tratando que lo hagas, cariño, años tratando de que vieras que solo te quiero a ti…, mírame, amor… ve la realidad… — Sus ojos verdes brillaban enormemente, llenos de amor y deseo.

Bella sintió que su corazón iba a explotar en su pecho ya que desde que Carlisle había destrozado sus sueños, había fantaseado con este momento, con él rescatándola de nuevo con su amor, sacándola del limbo en el que estaba desde casi cuatro años atrás. Y ahora estaba allí, ofreciéndole todo de nuevo y esa vez decidió aceptarlo, sus temores huyeron lejos y su corazón se expandió recibiendo únicamente su amor, porque simplemente no podía alejarse después de tenerlo por fin en sus brazos y sentir renacer y llenar su alma de la esperanza de un futuro perdido. Él acariciaba su cabello y besaba su cuello amorosamente, casi con veneración, causando que ella ahogara sus suspiros y lo tocara a su vez.

—¿Sin importar nada? —Cuestionó Bella sintiendo como subía su franelilla blanca y acariciaba la piel de su estómago.

—Ni siquiera tenemos que hacernos la prueba —respondió él besando su cuello y bajando hasta el borde de sus senos. Bella acariciaba sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que solo él podía entregarle—; o podemos hacerla y guardarla de recuerdo sin abrirla; o hacerla y ver los resultados. —Levantó su cabeza y acarició su mejilla y sus labios—. Lo único que me importa son tus palabras, Bella… Te lo dije casi dos años atrás cuando te rogué que no me dejaras ir, solo tus palabras me destruirán y alejaran…

Ella lo observó por unos segundos sintiéndolo suyo, sin importar nada ni nadie… Demonios, ángeles, cielos e infiernos… nada… solo él, y esa vez… esa vez… lo escogería sin considerar las consecuencias futuras, ni condenaciones divinas o sufrimientos terrenales.

—No puedo volver a alejarme —confesó entonces acariciando su mejilla—, ya no me importa nada, porque si no estás a mi lado solo hay desierto y muerte… —Sus ojos se humedecieron y sonrió con labios temblorosos—. Sí, Edward… —susurró las palabras con todo el amor que sentía y sintió que su alma se llenaba dentro de su pecho al ver su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos brillosos por la emoción—. A todo, sí…

Un momento después recibió sus labios avasallantes y demandantes contra los suyos, y respondió con igual entusiasmo. Mientras sentía que comenzaba a desnudarla, se dio cuenta que por primera vez no le importaba nada; ni sus parejas, o su padre o su futuro incierto. Después resolverían todo eso o por lo menos así lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Pues… sí… este es el final…mi primer gran final abierto… y déjenme decirle que las ganas de cerrarlo todo fueron extremas… Mi hermosa beta, me ayudo mucho en el final ya que no quería dejar todo inconcluso pero tampoco quería resolverlo todo, no se sí me explico. La pregunta clara es si son o no lo son, y allí entraran ustedes para pensarlo y decidir la respuesta. Nuestros protagonistas están bastante claros sobre ello.

Desde que surgió la idea de Carlisle-marca-padre, siempre pensé en este final y me alegra haberlo obtenido (no sin esfuerzo).

Veremos que opinan de él y de la historia en general.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura, bastante dolorosa y triste, pero llena también de un amor muy grande que para obtenerlo pudieron llegar hasta a condenarse.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Ella tenía hambre. No sabía bien dónde estaba, solo que le dolía su estómago y se sentía sola. Caminó hacia un cuarto blanco lleno de papeles tirados, había unas cajas rotas y comida descompuesta.<em>

"¿Dónde estoy?"_, se preguntó confundida y miró sus manos. Sabía que eran sus manos, pero a la vez no lo eran. Las giró confundida y quedó absorta observando sus dedos diminutos y uñas cortas._

—_¿Mami? __—__Preguntó en una voz que no era la suya y frunció el ceño por haber llamado a su mamá. Tenía años que no la veía, ¿o no?_

_Pronto se acercó una mujer muy alta, blanca, de cabello castaño y mirada un poco extraña. La tomó del brazo y jaló hacia la cocina. Y ella empezó a llorar, no le gustaba que la jalaran y no podía hablar y pedirle que se detuviera, algo se lo impedía, tenía miedo._

—_¡Deja de llorar, niña estúpida! —Le gritó su mamá y ella la miró confundida y luchó por dejar de hacerlo. No era una niña, ¿o sí? La mujer la sentó en una mesa medio rota de madera y dejó sola por unos segundos. Ella se sentía más perdida y quería huir, pero sabía que no podía moverse, si lo hacía algo malo pasaría. No recordaba qué era, pero era malo._

_La mujer castaña, su madre, volvió unos segundos después y sintió alivio, no le gustaba que la dejara sola. Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos aunque trató bastante no seguir llorando, a su mamá no le gustaba. La mujer encendió la cocina y ella la miró aterrorizada, siempre se asustaba cuando encendía eso. La observó colocar algo en la estufa y trató de bajarse de la mesa, pero era muy pequeña y no podía hacerlo. _

—_Ahora serás una buena niña, Bella, por mí, tengo que hacer esto… lo vi esa noche y sé que significa algo. Es nuestra última oportunidad. Serás buena, ¿verdad que sí?_

_Ella la miró y asintió al ver a su mamá sonreír, le gustaba que lo hiciera, aunque tenía miedo, pero no sabía por qué lo sentía. Su madre se acercó hasta donde estaba y agarró su brazo derecho y acercó algo de metal medio rojizo, una cuchara. _

—_¿Mami? —Preguntó moviéndose y retorciéndose por su agarre ya que la tomaba muy fuerte._

—_¡Quédate quieta, Bella! —Le gritó y le pegó algo que la hizo gritar del dolor porque quemaba y le hería._

—_¡No, mami! ¡No! -Gritó y lloró con fuerza del dolor en su brazo porque era insoportable._

_No podía parar de llorar y gritar incluso cuando su madre se lo exigía… no podía dejar de hacerlo porque dolía tanto…_

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Ella abrió los ojos respirando aceleradamente, con un nudo en su garganta y su corazón apretado, como si algo se lo hubiese partido. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sintió los brazos de Edward envolverla pero no podía dejar de temblar, de sentirse aterrorizada y herida.

—Cariño, todo está bien, estoy aquí… estoy aquí —Le repitió en un susurro mientras le besaba el cabello y su cuello. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando calmarse y llenarse de su calidez. Él empezó a besar su cuello, su hombro mientras la arrullaba.

Unos minutos después sintió que su corazón se acompasaba, se relajo en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurró como siempre, avergonzada por su actuación, por despertarlo asustado por sus pesadillas, llevaba ya meses haciendo lo mismo, por lo menos una vez a la semana la atacaban los malos sueños y la dejaban temblando, aterrorizada; en algunos se despertaba gritando, en otros hasta golpeando a quien se acercaba, generalmente a Edward; todos tenían algo en común, la desesperaban y después no recordaba qué había soñado. Incluso el psicólogo que la estaba tratando no había podido resolver ese problema.

Notó como Edward se acostaba llevándola consigo hasta que quedó apoyada sobre su pecho y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Bella sonrió ligeramente mientras tocaba su abdomen desnudo y trataba de relajarse.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, cielo, para eso estoy aquí. —Volvió a besar su cabello y Bella se mordió el labio mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormirse.

Unos minutos después dio la batalla por vencida y respiró hondo tratando de alejar los temores que acompañaban a ese sueño. Porque la verdad era, que no tenía razones para tener miedo. Porque Edward estaba a su lado y lo había estado desde el día en que la fue a buscar a Boston. Porque la amaba como ella lo hacía y tenían la vida calmada y tranquila que tanto había soñado mucho tiempo atrás. Porque por primera vez en su existencia era completamente feliz.

Bella acarició de nuevo su estomago y sintió su respiración acompasada, por lo que decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Paseó por su apartamento y llegó hasta la ventana principal de la sala, la abrió para respirar un poco de aire libre y frio, como generalmente era en el otoño de Boston. Apoyó sus codos en el marco y se agacho ligeramente, disfrutando de las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo y del silencio. Había pasado ya casi un año y todavía una parte de sí, estaba convencida que había sido un sueño.

Recordaba vívidamente la charla con Diego. Le había contado toda la verdad, merecía saberlo. Él la había escuchado en silencio abrazándola, sosteniéndola, comprendiéndola. Cuando ya no quedaba secreto alguno por confesar, y después de unos minutos en silencio se volteó hacia ella y le dijo: _"Cariño, fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para alejarte de él a pesar que casi mueres en el intento. - _Había tomado sus manos y las había besado -. _Sé valiente ahora como para ser feliz a su lado. Solo te advierto una cosa, si no te cuida como mereces tendrá que vérselas conmigo y te aseguro que le va a doler"_. Ella sabía que esa era una promesa que podría cumplir sin problema.

Había vuelto a Seattle llena de miedo e incertidumbre, segura de que la esperaría el desprecio y la tristeza; en lugar de eso encontró el perdón y el amor, a la madre que le había abierto sus brazos a alguien tan poco merecedor como lo era ella, quien podría ser producto de una traición de su esposo y había destrozado su matrimonio y el de su hijo. Recibió la comprensión de Alice, aunque ésta llegó después de muchos gritos e insultos, sobre todo por el hecho de haberle ocultado su sufrimiento.

Tanya todavía disputaba el divorcio aunque esperaba que en pocos meses saliera la sentencia definitiva.

Por lo menos estaba segura de que nadie, además de Esme, Alice, Carlisle, a quien nunca más había vuelto a ver, y Diego sabían la verdad. En la tercera habitación a la izquierda estaba el resultado de la prueba de ADN que se habían hecho dos días después de llegar a Seattle. Sin abrir. Edward a veces lo llamaba _"el sobre bomba o el unabomber"_. Aunque últimamente ni siquiera lo recordaba, solo en los momentos en que los temores la invadían, como esa noche, aunque era un precio muy pequeño por el hecho de estar juntos.

Suspiró hondo mientras observaba la Universidad de Harvard en el horizonte, muchas veces en su vida se había visto dando clases en un sitio de prestigio como ese; ahora era sorprendente ver como en vez de eso estaba trabajando a tiempo completo en la Editorial donde hacia trabajo a destajo. Y era feliz con ello. Sintió una mano envolver su cintura y dejó caer su cuerpo para atrás hasta apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —Preguntó Edward besando su cuello y acariciando su estomago.

—Pensar…, recordar…, dar gracias —susurró y colocó sus manos sobre las de él y empezó a acariciarlas.

— ¿Recordaste tu sueño? —Bella negó con la cabeza y lo escuchó suspirar —. No hay nada que temer, Bells, nada te podrá volver a hacer daño jamás. —Ella sonrió y asintió bajando sus manos y extendiéndolas para acariciar sus caderas.

—¿A qué hora llegan Esme y Alice? —Preguntó en voz baja cambiando el tema.

—A las ocho de la mañana, estaré allá a las siete, ¿vienes conmigo? —Preguntó y ella asintió sonriendo ampliamente sintiéndose emocionada por verlas, vendrían a pasar las vacaciones con ellos—. ¿Qué sucede, Bells?— Indagó mientras suspiraba hondo y entrelazaba una mano a la suya.

—Que estoy a tu lado, Ed, que tú me salvaste y me diste lo que siempre había querido… protección y amor… y soy feliz, cariño. Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Él la giró y llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla mientras la besaba a los labios, tierna y apasionadamente, esa mezcla que era algunas veces parecía no ser compatible pero que era tan acorde a su Edward.

—Vamos a dormir —le pidió él guiándola hasta la habitación. Ella asintió temiendo ligeramente otra pesadilla y sintió que la abrazaba atrayéndola contra su pecho—. Yo te protegeré hasta de tus sueños, cariño, recuérdalo, nunca te dejaré caer.

Bella sonrió y se relajó en sus brazos, confiando en ese hombre que le demostraba su amor con cada gesto y cada palabra. Se quedó dormida mientras el sonido acompasado de su corazón, que latía por y para ella, la arrullaba.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p>

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
